The Road to Darkness
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: Annabeth: dead. His Family: dead. Gaea murders Annabeth Chase & throws the remains into Tartarus, leaving Percy Jackson heart broken - and causing him to flee. But, when new threats arise from the darkness, and Percy is cursed by darkness itself, he must fight rise and fight his greatest and most powerful enemy yet: himself. Will he succeed, or shall darkness swallow him up?
1. Chapter 1: Earth Shall Fall

**Alright, so yeah, this is my first PJO story, and this is going to be Pertemis (most likely). And no, I will not do Percabeth - not because I can't stand it, because it gets killed all the time, and is ALWAYS made TOO mushy.**

**So... Errr... Yeah, with my mini rage over, let's just do the disclaimer and watch me attempt at this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line dumbasses, as I am only a young teen kid with anger issues.**

**Enjoy hell!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Battle raged around me.

I stood at the foot of the original Mount Olympus, with the rest of the seven - Romans and Greeks engaged in an all-out brawl against the army of monsters and remaining giants - the gods of Olympus aiding them. Nico was also with us for extra support.

It was August the first - the Feast of Spes, the Roman goddess of Hope; and the day Gaea wishes to rise to help ensure her victory over the world.

"You ready for this?" I turned to Annabeth, to see her nod slightly, and grab my hand for comfort.

"We'll get through it, don't worry." I assured her, and kissed my girlfriend on the forehead.

Then, a tremour began, and two enormous hands made out of earth broke through the surface of the ground - one grabbing Frank, the other grabbing Annabeth.

I grabbed my girlfriend's wrist, but Gaea's grip was too tight. She pulled Annabeth and Frank underground, and after a few minutes, the ground spat them out, and Gaea began to emerge.

"You alright?" I instantly asked Annabeth as I rushed to her side.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Annabeth assured me.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Jason roared, and I hit the ground.

An earthen hand swept over my head, nearly taking it from my shoulders.

I grabbed Annabeth and rushed over to the other six, Riptide uncapped.

Annabeth drew her new bone sword she got in Tartarus, Nico summoned his Stygian Iron sword, Hazel drew her spatha, Frank got out his bow and arrow, Jason flipped his golden coin into his golden gladius, Piper grabbed Katoptris and Leo grabbed his hammers from his tool belt.

"_Puny demigods, do you really believe that you have a chance against __**me**__?! A Protogenoi? Fools!_" Gaea's voice echoed from the ground below us and a figure broke from the surface of the ground. She stood at thirty feet tall, with long, dirt riddled hair, a dress made out of dirt, tree roots and grass, and bright mean green and black eyes glowed from her eye sockets.

"Come on then Gaea, let's rip you apart!" Leo snapped at the _Protogenoi_ of earth.

I waited no more time, and did the stupidest thing anyone can do - I charged Gaea, Riptide ready to strike.

Gaea didn't seem to notice me until I brought my sword down on her foot, earning a cry of pain from the earth _Protogenoi_.

"_Perseus Jackson! You and your girlfriend shall be the first to die by my hands!_" Gaea shrieked, and swiped her hand at me, and sent my flying.

I hit the ground roughly a hundred or so feet away, and I instantly got up to my feet and charged Gaea again.

"Yeah, I'll die once the world is at peace!" I growled in pain. If this is my last fight, then I'll take the earth _Protogenoi _down with me!

I swung Riptide in a huge arc, and sliced the leg of the _Protogenoi_ open.

Silver blood leaked from the wound - but not before dirt rose up and healed her - just like what the sand did for the giant Antaeus, who I killed in the Labyrinth.

"_Just die already!_" Gaea hissed in annoyance and hit me again. That is when the other seven jumped in.

They all charged the goddess (other than Frank, who pelted Gaea with arrows), and each took a slice at her feet, buying me a few seconds.

_Come on dad, help me out here._ I pleded to my father, dropping Riptide on the ground next to me. Then, I raised both fists and brought them both down on the ground, sending a massive tremour and earthquake to shake the area around me.

Gaea stumbled, and almost fell, but used her geokinesis to keep her up on her feet.

"_I'll be back, Heroes of Olympus. __**GIGANTES ! TAKE THEM APART!**_" Gaea shrieked, and dropped into the ground. The Gigantes then all turned to us, and charged. Nine flashes then appeared before us. In front of us, in full battle armour, stood nine gods of Olympus - Jupiter (Zeus in his Roman form for Jason), Poseidon, Hades, Mars, Hecate, Athena, Hepheastus, Aphrodite (wait what?) And Artemis stood there with Thalia at her side.

"Now, time for revenge!" Porphyrion roared, and all of the Gigantes summoned their spears (other than one of them, who had a bow and arrow). The Giants were Porphyrion, Polybotes, Gration (the one with the bow and arrow I'm guessing), Alcyoneus, Enceladus, Ephialtes, Otis, Leon, Mimas and Thoon.

"Son, let's send Polybotes back to Tartarus for a third time, shall we?" My father, Poseidon, came up to me, trident at the ready.

"Yeah dad, we're gonna win as well." I agreed with him, and felt the weight of Riptide in my pocket, so I pulled it out and uncapped it, revealing the leaf-shaped sword in all it's glory.

We charged Polybotes, as the other gods and their chosen person charged one of the Gigantes. Artemis stayed a bit away from Gration, but did continuously pelt her bane with arrows.

"Why don't you guys just _stay dead_." I jeered at Polybotes as my father grew to his godly height of fifteen foot, and parried the giant's spear with his trident.

The giants were still twenty foot without a doubt, so we had a down fall there - but we will use it to their disadvantage. I allowed my father to distract his bane, allowing me to create a tidal wave and launched it at Polybotes.

"Gah! Puny demigod scum! I'll tear you apart - limb for limb!" Polybotes roared, turning to me. My father then used this time to stab the giant through the neck. When the giant collapsed to the ground, I stabbed him in the chest, sending the bane of my father back to Tartarus for the second time in a couple of months.

I then looked around the battlefield, and saw Artemis and Thalia struggling against Gration, as well as Porphyrion was winning against Jupiter and Jason.

"Dad, help Jupiter and Jason! I'll help Thalia!" I yelled at him, and ran over to the goddess of the Hunt whom was losing to her bane at this moment in time.

I brought Riptide down in a huge arc, stabbing the giant in the leg.

Gration roared in pain, and attempted to hit me with his bow, but I was out of range for close range attacks.

"Why are you here, Perseus?" Artemis asked me as she and Thalia stood by my side, both shooting at the Gigantes of the Hunt with their silver arrows.

"I heard that Gration was refusing to go on holiday to Tartarus, so I thought I thought that I could help send him back to his father." I joked dryly, only for Thalia to electrocute me.

"Well, Kelp for Brains, we are doing just fine." Thalia said, shooting a few more arrows at Gration.

"Well then, I'm gonna help you end this quicker, Pinecone Face." I gave her a lopsided grin, and charged Gration, Thalia at my side with her spear and Aegis out already.

"Stay in Tartarus next time!" I shouted at the bane of Artemis, and stabbed one knee, while Thalia stabbed the other. The Gigantes' knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. Artemis then shot him through the throught, and I walked up onto his back and stabbed him. The giant then crumbled to sand and sunk into the ground.

I turned around to see Hades and Nico not in the fight - the two probably lured the dumb idiot Alcyoneus into crossing the Greek border, or just flashed away to help someone else. The other demigods were also struggling against the remaining monsters, so I poked Thalia.

"Thals, wanna join the party over there?" I asked her, and a wide grin spread across her lips.

"Well then, let's trash the party as they were to rude to give us an invite, weren't they?" Thalia grinned, and we jumped into the wild battle between the demigods and monsters.

I instantly had to jump over a battle axe from one of my best friends - the Minotaur.

I spun around and stabbed him in the face, and went on to stab a load of other monsters including Earthborn, Telekines, _empousai_ and some weird creatures that looked like a cross between a dung and stag beetle. They were a bit of a challenge; but then again, Gaea recruits some rubbish monsters. Then, a few _arai _caught my eye, but I decided against killing them (after Tartarus, I don't think I'll want to have anymore curses on my list).

Then, a roar echoed throughout the battle field. I turned to see Porphyrion standing over my father and Jupiter, his spear raised to kill the two.

I saw Jason on the floor thirty or so yards from the brothers - unconsious or dead.

"Finally, I win against you, Jupiter! Now, time to-!" A silver and gold arrow sprouted from his chest, and I ran for the king of the Gigantes.

"Well, I suggest that you run back to your daddy with your serpent legs flapping about you wanna-be king!" Apollo jeered at the giant king, Artemis at his side. Both of the twin archers had another arrow notched in their bows, and had their bows trained on Porphyrion.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted at the Giant king, and he turned around, his serpent-like legs ready to crush me.

"Oh, it's you, Perseus Jackson." He smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at the giant's stupidity.

_Well, they get it from either Gaea or Tartarus - or both. Eh, it's what you call a_ perfect match_, I guess._ I snickered mentally at those thoughts.

A golden arrow then tore through the giant's throat, and a silver one thudded into his back. The giant fell down, and I raised Riptide up - the Celestial Bronze blade plunging deep into the Gigantes King's cold, black heart. Porphyrion then crumbled to sand, and melted away into the ground.

Then, an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the battle field.

Gaea broke through the surface of the earth, holding someone in her hands - a blonde haired girl... Annabeth!

I tried to run, but earthen hands grasped me and held me where I was - like all of the other gods and demigods.

"_Now, Perseus Jackson, you shall feel true pain. You have killed a majority of my children, so I'll kill the one you love most: Annabeth Chase!_" Gaea yelled out, and a fissure snaked through the ground at Gaea's feet.

For once, I didn't flinch at my full name - I could only watch as Gaea tore the girl I loved more than life itself in half, and threw her into the fissure.

"_See your girlfriend in Tartarus, Perseus!_" Gaea taunted, and the earthen hands released me, allowing me to collapse to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked up at Gaea, and everything around her went black - and she went blood red, showing her as my target.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my trusty sword - Riptide. I rose to my feet, and time seemed to slow down around everyone and everything other than me. In fact, I was moving faster than anyone ever had.

Without a second thought, I charged towards Gaea, a killer's intent clear in my eyes.

Now, _nobody_ ask how I did it, because not even I know. My legs tensed up and I leapt into the sky, Riptide raised high above my head. At the last second, I brought Riptide down, and stabbed the earth _Protogenoi_ in the chest - right where her heart was.

I twisted the blade a full 360 degree angle, and then I allowed gravity to pull me down and slice Gaea in half, silver blood splattering everywhere other than Annabeth's blood - which caked her hands.

Gaea couldn't even make a sound - she just looked down at her body which was carved in half, and her body seemed to cave in on itself, and left a green and black sludge which stained the ground of where the goddess had been connected to the ground.

The war had been won. The Prophecy of Seven had also been completed - but with a price: my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, had died at the hands of the earth _Protogenoi_ - Gaea.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And chapter one is DONE! Now, I know this is kinda short for a battle like this, but, eh, it's my first PJO story (not including the few crossovers that I've done).**

**Now, just tell me what couple you guys want - Pertemis or PercyXZoe. Any other requests may be acknowedged, but most likely won't. I did have another version of this story done, but then House of Hades came out and I was stuck with this. Yeah, I didn't include the Greeks and Romans making up, but let's just say that the Athena Panthanos (or whatever it's called) returned by Reyna caused peace between the two camps, and Octivan is gonna be killed in a bit (I hate that Augar so freaking much it's unreal).**

**Anyway, Read and Review guys, and I'll get next chapter done quicker than you can say that Ms Dodds is a bitch! Only joking, but I'll get it done in a few days. And don't review... You guys suck, and are lazy as fuck. So yeah, until next time!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	2. Chapter 2: Party of Tears

**WAS SUP?! This story is PERTEMIS guys! Only one or two wanted Perzoe... I'll do next story Perzoe - I PROMISE!**

**And yeah, I'm currently on a sugar rush, so get on with the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line dumbasses, as I am only a young teen kid with anger issues.**

**Enjoy hell!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I stood in the centre of the throne room, completely oblivious to the award ceremony going on around me.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed, drawing my attention to the king of the gods. The throne room fell silent - all except the crackle of flames which was coming from the hearth.

I took a few steps forward, and bowed, the emotionless mask I was wearing remaining where it is.

"For your act of bravery, and saving this world for the second time in under a year, we offer you the same as last time: godhood, but this time, you shall join us on the Olympian Council." Zeus offered. I looked up at my father to see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"No, Lord Zeus." I simply replied, returning my gaze to the ground at my feet.

"And why do you decline such a generous offer?" Zeus seethed quietly, the stench of o-zone rolling from the god of thunder.

"As I have a promise to keep. Now, swear on the Styx that you will comply to my wishes, as long as they are all within your power - not that these requests all are." I said, going over on what I wanted.

"In the name of the Olympian Council, swear upon the River Styx to comply with you wish as long as it is within our power." Zeus growled out, still annoyed that I had declined godhood _again_.

"For starters, my wish last time: the peaceful titans, such as Calypso and Leto, are freed from their prisons; as you ignored that request. To add to that, I ask for Hestia's and Hades' thrones within the Olympian Council to be returned to them - they have deserved it more than enough already." I said, counting my fingers on how many wishes I was defiantly making.

"And what of a wish for yourself? _Your_ gift; from us, to you?" Hestia asked from her hearth as she poked the coals with prongs.

"I must agree with Aunt Hestia, father?" Lady Artemis turned to Zeus, as well as quite a few other Olympians joining in afterwards.

"ALRIGHT! The wishes shall be granted. Hermes, grab Calypso and Leto for proof." Zeus thundered, and the god of thieves flashed away for a few seconds before reappearing with a girl either side. Calypso stood on Hermes' left; while on the god's right was a thirty or so year old goddess, with long, light auburn hair and a pair of shimmering silver eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Calypso and Leo staring at each other. So much for keeping it secret.

Leto though, on the other hand, was crushed in a hug by two children. I looked around the throne room to see Artemis and Apollo not in their thrones. I forgot that Leto was their mother.

After a few minutes of hugging, Apollo walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, Artemis and Leto hugging me as well.

One I was released from the bear hug, and Artemis and Apollo were back in their thrones, the Olympians began chanting until two new thrones rose up at the end of each row.

At the end of the row of gods, was Hades throne. It was an obsidian throne, with all kinds of gems, diamonds, metals and minerals dotted across.

On the opposite side of the throne room, was Hestia's throne. The throne was an orangery-red, and had flames reaching up from the sides of the throne.

Hades and Hestia then walked up to me once their thrones had fully formed. Hades clapped me on the back, but Hestia pulled me in for a bear hug, before going over to her throne and sitting down upon it. I'll admit it here: Hestia is strong for an eight year old goddess.

"Now, as the... Umm... Majority of the council demand it, we have to at least give you something for _yourself_." Zeus spoke, bringing me back to reality.

"I would like to just have particle immortality, like Artemis' hunters do. And, if you can, resurrect Annabeth from the dead for one day - so I can say good-bye for one last time." I said, and Zeus nodded slightly.

"It shall be done. Artemis, it would be far easier for you to give him immortality, like you give your hunters; would it not?" Zeus turned to the goddess of the Moon.

Artemis nodded in understanding, and hopped off of her throne. She shrunk down to human size and walked over to me. The man-hater then rested her hand on my shoulder, and muttered something in ancient Greek under her breath.

A silver-ish glow pulsed around me for a brief ten seconds, before sinking into my skin.

"And Hades?" All eyes turned to the eldest of the Big Three.

Hades closed his eyes and held up his hand for complete and utter silence. Then, the god of the dead somehow paled even more, and his eyes snapped open. Hades clutched his head in pain, and all of the gods looked at him - concerned.

"What's wrong, brother?" My dad asked, now standing next to his elder brother with his hand resting on Hades' shoulder.

"It's the Underworld... Souls are going missing from the Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel and Elysium. I tried to access Tartarus, and I couldn't enter. Instead, it felt as if I'd ran into a brick wall." Hades replied, before adding, "Annabeth is still in Tartarus as well. There is next to nothing chance that her soul shall ever escape there."

"Not helping the situation, Hades!" Athena spat, still upset about losing her daughter.

"It was my fault anyway..." I muttered under my breath, and walked out of the throne room, wanting to be away from it all.

I walked over to the edge of Olympus, and saw all of the moving lights across the highways and roads down below.

"You alright, kelp head?" A familiar voice asked from behind me, and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine pinecone face." I turned to see Thalia's electric blue eyes glaring at me.

"I can tell when you're lying, kelp for brains." Thalia stood next to me.

"Fine... Annabeth's death was my fault, happy?" I snapped at one of my best friends.

"No it wasn't Perce... No one knew until Gaea showed her there, and... You know the rest." Thalia squeezed my shoulder lightly, trying to reassure me.

"Gaea should stay asleep, because when she wakes up, I'll tear her apart with my bare hands." I growled through gritted teeth, tightening my grip on the fence around Olympus. I was fighting of the tears; continuously chanting that I will not cry, over and over again.

"Your right there. But, then again, a thousand other girls, and goddesses want to get with you." Thalia smirked slightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not helping Thals, not helping at all. I don't even want another girlfriend. I'd prefer to stay single for the rest of my life than fall in love again. I'm only going to get heart broken in the end." I began to tap the railings, my ADHD kicking in.

"You sound like a hunter at the minute. You realise that, right?" Thalia laughed slightly.

"Yeah, and so do you. You never know, you might all become cat-ladies." I cracked a small grin at a gaping Thalia.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I joked, and I got an electrified punch to the gut in reply.

"Come on then, fish face, let's join the party." Thalia joked, making a gesture to follow her.

"I'd rather stay here for now, to be honest, sparky." I replied, only to get shocked again by the daughter of Zeus.

"Your coming - like it or not, Perseus Jackson!" I flinched at my full name being said to me.

Thalia then grabbed me by the arm and literally dragged me to the celebration that went on throughout Olympus. I made no attempt to fight back though.

_At least I still have a few friends to watch my back,_ I thought to myself as I was dragged to the party.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Now this, (no offence to anyone there) is the definition of boring.

I may of been surrounded by all of my friends from Camp Half-Blood, but none of that mattered to me at the minute.

My wise girl was gone - dead. I'm now immortal, and have no way of saying goodbye to her.

"What about you, Perce?" Jason asked, turning to me.

"Huh?" Was my ever so smart reply, earning me a groan of annoyance.

"What are you going to do now? Like... After all that happened?" Travis and Connor Stoll asked, and Katie Gardener clipped the twins round the ear hole.

"I don't have a clue, to be honest..." I trailed off, leaning back in my chair.

"_Anything_ at all?" Nico asked, and I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do. I was going to go to college in New York, near where my mom lives, but I don't really see that as an option now." I tried to think of something other than stay at camp, or just staying with and endangering my mother.

"You'll find something, probably a new bird while you're at it!" Leo said cheerfully, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have Calypso, do you not? _Boys_ these days. Anyway, Percy here isn't anything like you." Thalia rolled her eyes at the extremely ADHD son of Hephaestus.

"It's not like _you're_ gonna pick up a few guys, is it sparky?" Nico mocked, only to get shocked.

"Can it or lose it, death breath." Thalia hissed, electricity crackling around her body.

_Why not join in? I could use a little fun in life. _I suggested to myself, and I mentally shrugged, as if to say '_why not?_'.

"That's reassuring, pinecone face." I joined in, only to get shocked as well as Nico.

"I know right!" Jason joined in, and soon, Thalia was shocking everyone on the table - me, Jason and Nico being the centre of most of her shocking.

"Aren't we loved by Thals?" Nico smirked, and flicked the hunter of Artemis round the head, and then ran off.

"_Why you little_..." Thalia growled through gritted teeth and chased after the poor son of Hades, shooting multiple bolts of lightning at him.

"How long before his fried?" Leo asked, turning to Jason.

"Five to ten minutes." Jason pulled out ten drachmas and laid them out on the table.

"Ten to fifteen minutes!" Leo pulled out another ten, and put them besides Jason's lot.

"You both get it wrong, I get all of the drachmas." I said to them both, and both paled, knowing that I was going to know win.

Thalia then came back with a smoking Nico slung over her shoulder.

Leo and Jason then snatched back their money, saying '_we didn't shake on it!_'.

I rolled my eyes at their levels of immaturity.

"Idiots." Thalia grumbled and threw Nico down on his seat, before taking her seat.

"Perseus Jackson!" Artemis came over.

"Yes, Lady Artemis?" I turned to the silver eyed goddess, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You are requested." The goddess said, not moving her eyes.

"Okay then, Lady Artemis." I nodded my head in understanding. Artemis then turned on her heel after looking into my eyes for a few minutes and stormed off.

"Go on then, kelp head!" Thalia said, and I ran off after Artemis.

Followed her until we were quite a bit away from the council, and she stopped.

"Um... Why am I here exactly?" I asked, and I saw Leto and Apollo walk over to us.

"I want to thank you... For getting my mother out of her banishment." Artemis swallowed hard, and I was then grabbed into a tight bear hug by Leto.

"Thank you so much for getting me freed! I can never repay you so much!" Leto kept on thanking me, causing me to crack a small smile.

"It's alright, Lady Leto. I don't need anything in return anyway." I said to her, cracking a small smile at the Titaness.

"See, mom! I told you he would say that!" Apollo exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Is that all I'm here for?" I asked, slightly worried that a random god or goddess was going to randomly pop up and smite me or something in a moment.

"Pretty much. And now, back to the PAR-TAY!" Apollo said cheerfully and flashed away, Leto following his example (not the immature behaviour though).

I then began to walk away, but someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to see a pair of bright silver eyes staring at me.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say.

"Why did you help out my mother?" Artemis asked.

"It felt like the right thing to do... After Annabeth died, I had nothing else to wish for other than for her to be brought back to life. And that obviously failed." I answered, a tear trickling down my cheek as I thought of my wise girl.

"Thank you... Percy..." Artemis then broke her gaze from me, and flashed away without warning, but still wasn't quick enough for me to notice the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"No problem..." I muttered under my breath, and looked out at the New York skyline.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Well, just as long as chapter one… I think. ANYWAY, that was a little Pertemis (if you even class it as it) for you guys!**

**So, now I've gotta reply to some reviews!**

**gateway959**

awesome so far. if you stop writing this i will cry

**Me: Yeah, I just started! No way will I stop so soon!**

**PJandLGequalsLove: **Awesome please update soon

**Me: Here's the chapter you wanted! I didn't think last chapter was that good... But glad you enjoyed it!**

**fantomfaire: **This is a promising beginning - I look forward to reading more!

**Me: Cheers! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Assassinmaster909: **Awesome man! Can't wait for more for me the pairing will be Artemis! Pertemis forever!

**Me: Cheers dude! Pertemis is on the way!**

**Chapter three will come out within the next few days as I have a HADES load of homework and crap to get done.**

**And, as I'm getting detentions and crap daily from school, next update won't be until late this week (I go back and forth from this to 'Sonic and Percy Jackson 2: the Demon Path').**

**So, Read and Review, and I don't kill you! Good enough deal? I think so. **

**I'm the Prince of Souls for a reason! :P**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters and an Assassin

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter 3 of The Road to Darkness. Now, I actually just realised that this is similar to The Queen's Champion in some aspects... Damn.**

**Oh well, I'm currently writing this in class, and it's been a day or two since I updated - so here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I can't own PJO, get it through your heads! I was like 3/4 when the Lightning Theif came out!**

**Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

_CRACK! CRASH!_

Clouds of thunder rolled above the state of Maine. Forks of lightning reached down for the dense forest below.

Deep within the forest, ran a horde of Hell Hounds. Right behind them, were girls in silver cameo chasing the monsters down. Each and every one of them were armed with duel wield hunting knives, a bow and a quiver full of glowing silver arrows.

"Don't let them escape!" The supposed leader barked at the group.

She appeared to be a young, beautiful twelve year old girl. She had her long, auburn hair tied into a pony tail, helping her bright, glowing silver eyes stand out.

Artemis, Olympian goddess of the Moon notched an arrow in her bow, and fired to projectile at a hell hound.

As the arrow soared through the air, it's silver feathers fluttering as the wind cut through each hair on each feather.

_THUD!_

The arrow hit it's target in the left flank, sinking deep within the hell hound's flesh. The monster let out a shrill cry of pain before crumbling into golden dust, and scattering away in a cool zephyr.

A punk-like girl stood next to the goddess, a silver tiara in her raven black hair.

She pulled back on the string and fired a arrow at the last hell hound, ending it's miserable, waste of a life with a soft thud.

"Excellent work, Thalia. Let's return to camp." Artemis praised her lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

Thalia nodded, and the Hunters of Artemis vanished in a bright flash of silver light.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

The second they returned to camp, Artemis and Thalia went into the latter's tent.

"Any knews on him?" Thalia asked, her electric blue eyes glistening slightly, on the verge of tears.

Artemis shook her head, and Thalia let a small tear fall.

"Why did he even go? Doesn't he care?" Thalia asked as Artemis pulled her half-sister into an embrace.

"He probably does, Thalia... He just needed some time to sort himself out; that's all." Artemis soothed the punk-girl.

"It's been two years, though milady! He would care if he came back!" Thalia argued slightly, but it was hard because of the hurt that her heart was full of.

"But, this isn't the main reason I'm talking to you alone." Artemis said, and Thalia pulled back.

"Then what is it, milady?" Thalia asked, wiping her eyes free of her tears.

"Zeus demands we call off the search. Personally, I wish to continue searching for him." Artemis said gravely, and Thalia began to crackle with electricity.

_The hunt have never - and will never - fail a hunt._ Artemis assured herself, wanting to find their target.

"I don't care. I'll search for him solo if I have to." Thalia said, determined to find her friend.

"Then tell the hunters that the search for Perseus Jackson resumes, and we will succeed." Weight lifted off of Artemis' shoulders as she saw the fiery determination burning within her electric blue eyes.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

It has now been another year or so since the Hunters of Artemis resumed their non-stop search for the infamous Perseus Jackson.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, the name '_Perseus Jackson_' would be used as the name for the greatest hero in existance. He was a myth - a legend, if not - and was forever immortalised. Each tale of the hero's deeds was passed down through each generation. Young children around camp wanted to be just like the Hero of Olympus, idolising Perseus.

But, right on the other side of the states, in Oregon, was the hunter's current camp.

They searched high and low all day, everyday, waiting for a sign that each Demigod's hero was there.

"Milady," Thalia begun, walking up to her mistress, "don't you think that this is strange?" She asked.

"What, Thalia?" Artemis turned to her lieutenant.

"That monsters seem to be in groups around here, as if patrolling something - or even worse, targeting someone." The daughter of Zeus said.

It was true, though. One of the look-outs reported groups of rouge Cyclops, hell hounds, _dracaene_ and _empouai_ all wondering around a certain spot in the forest, only for a few to be killed by a hodded figure in black.

Obviously, the hunters never noticed the black cloaked figure assassinating numerous hordes of monsters.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

_SWOOSH!_

A cloaked figure dashed through the tree tops, running away from it's persuers.

The figure was dressed like an assassin, with a black, hooded cloak, black leather gloves, a dark red under shirt; dark, faded metal combats and black, steel toed combat boots. It had vambraces on the wrists, a hidden blade attatched to both of them. On a diagonal belt wrapped across the figure's torso, were a selection of throwing knives, with a Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol and a small pouch of 5 gun magazines.

Behind the assassin, were the Hunters of Artemis, the goddess herself leading the chase.

"I order you to stop!" Artemis yelled at the fleeing figure, drawing another arrow of moonlight on her silver, crescent Moon shaped bow.

"..." The figure never replied - just ran faster.

Artemis fired her arrow, as did all of her hunters. Each arrow had different feathers at the tail - each colour represented their godly parent.

A single arrow nicked the figure on the arm, tearing part of the cloak off in the process.

The figure grunted in pain, but didn't stop. He couldn't be caught. Especially by the Hunters of Artemis. Nobody would want to know the torture that they will put him through.

He risked a look behind him, and he saw how close they were to him.

_They won't catch me alive,_ he thought and made a hard left, and began to continuously make sharp turns to throw the hunters off his tail.

_What game is this __**boy **__playing at?_ Artemis asked herself, and fired a few more projectiles at the fleeing assassin.

He ducked and dodged two of them, while a third buuried itself deep in his shoulder.

The assassin bit back a cry of pain, and snapped the shaft, so only the tip remained embedded within his shoulder. He'd get it out when he got back to his temporary camp.

After at least another hour of running and throwing the huntresses off track, the Assassin left the tree tops, and landed as graceful as a cat on the ground beneath his feet.

"Stupid Hunters of Artemis." He grumbled, reaching to his left shoulder and snatching the arrow out. He then walked over to a wooden bowl of water. He dumped it over himself, and his numerous wounds healed themselves.

The assassin then reached up to his hood, and pulled it down.

The first noticable feature was the scar that marred down the side of his face. His raven black hair was long and messy, some of it in knots. The assassin's crimson red and sea green eyes were dull, and showed that he was long past his time of happiness.

As if on cue, a soft thud hit the ground. By a normal person, the sound wouldn't of been heard. But, this man had radar ears and eyes.

"Why do you continuously search for me, Lady Artemis? All I want is to be left alone." He simply said, turning his head the slightest mini metre so he could just about see the Goddess of the Hunt.

"What do you speak of, _boy_?" Artemis spat, "Why don't you turn around so I can see your face before I turn you into a jackelope."

"I would rather not, Lady Artemis." Was his simply reply, as he reached for his hood.

Artemis raised her bow at him, another arrow ready to fire. "Pull that hood up and I fire." Artemis threatened ever so calmly, drawing her arrow back, taking aim.

"I'm afraid that that will not come true." The assassin replied, and pulled up his hood.

Artemis fired the arrow, and the assassin ducked. Knowing that she was weak in close range, he charged the goddess - hidden blades out.

Artemis growled slightly and her bow vanished in a silver light, and in it's place were a pair of duel wield silver hunting knives.

She aimed a kick at the assassin, but he ducked under it and jabbed out a fist at his oppement. Artemis dodged, and brought a knife down upon the assassin. He blocked with his vambrace, and pushed her back, buying him some time to re-compose himself.

Artemis charged the assassin, and both of them swung their selected weapons at each other. The blades connected with sparks of bronze and silver.

"Give up, _boy_!" Artemis snarled, her silver eyes flashing with anger.

"Over my dead body." The assassin gritted his teeth in fustration. There were so many people out to get him, it was unreal.

_First that __**Protogenoi**__, now this? I am seriously loved!_ Was the assassin's sarcasm laced thoughts.

"That can be arranged, _boy_!" Artemis snapped, seething with uncontainable rage.

A blunt arrow then whizzed past the assassin's head. He looked up to see a hunter of Artemis in trees above. He could only guess that the others were around the perimeter.

"Your outnumbered. Give up, and we will just take you to Olympus - nothing more." Artemis somersaulted backwards, morphing her hunting knives into her bow and quiver of arrows once again.

"Yeeeaaaah... About that..." The assassin rolled his eyes at Artemis and her hunters.

"What about going to Olympus, _boy_?" Thalia demanded, striding up behind the assassin.

"If I reveal my identity, war will break out. I have to stay away from there. Not because of my aligment, asI'll side with the Olympians over the Titans, Gigantes and _Protogenoi_. It's because of who I was cursed by during my time here." The assassin said.

Artemis could tell he was telling the truth, as her twin brother is the god of truth after all.

"Who cursed you, and who are you?" Artemis demanded, and all of the hunters took a step towards the assassin.

Thalia then reached out to grab the assassin's hood, and yanked it backwards.

Artemis stifled a gasp as she saw the assassin's face - especially his eyes.

Thalia stood there, motionless, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"I am... Sorry Thals..." He said, and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. He yanked up his hood, and dashed off into the trees.

_Forgive me, Thals and Lady Artemis_, were his thoughts as he dashed over and around the tree tops, careful to not be found by the Hunters of Artemis.

Multiple arrows flew past his head, burrowing themselves deep in the trees next to him, or the branches he was once perched on.

"How many hunters are there?" He cursed, making a hard right.

"Get back here, Perseus Jackson!" He heard Artemis yelled, and the assassin flinched.

_Really? Why does every immortal who hates me have to use my full name?_ Perseus grumbled inwardly, dodging another arrow.

"Get back here, Percy!" Thalia yelled, and Percy pushed the thoughts to run towards his cousin and crush her in a tight bear hug.

But he couldn't go back. He couldn't face the guilt any longer.

Then, a beam of dark energy hit the tree he just leapt from, obliterating the tree.

"What the Hades?" Percy cursed, and a figure materialised out of the shadows of the forest.

It appeared to be a man, with long, greasy black hair; and wore the darkest shade of red robes over pale, ghostly white skin.

"_Perseus Jackson..._" He rasped, his black eyes shining dangerously in the sunset above.

"Who the Hades are you?!" Percy asked, his senses yelling 'danger'.

"_I am Erebos, Primordial of Darkness and Shadows. Also, the destroyer of Perseus Jackson!_" He grinned in a sadistic manner, and melted back into the shadows.

The shadows seemed to move around Percy; creating a small, unnoticeable shield of darkness to surround him.

"_How does the darkness feel, Perseus?_" A hollow voice echoed from the ground, "_To see the one you love most fall before you? Because you was too weak to protect her?_"

A small growl came from Percy's throat, as if he recognised the voice.

"_I must ask it again then, mustn't I? Well, Perseus, how does it feel to watch Annabeth Chase die before your very eyes - powerless to stop it. And should I add, thrown into me?_" The voice continued, and a small black aura began to surround Percy.

"..." Was Percy's simple reply. His eyes seemed to be slowly sharpening so they were vertical - like a reptile's eyes were. His eyes slowly changed between sea green, to blood red; as continuous rage from the past three years began to bubble up inside.

"_Do you want to turn yourself peacefully into us, or shall we take you by force, Perseus? If you resist, we will dip you in the river Lethe, and you shall be reunited with that daughter of Athena. What do you choose, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon?_" Erebos asked from the darkness, his laughter joining the hollow voice's laughter.

"You know, I always wanted revenge on those who killed Annabeth, and keep her imprisoned within Tartarus. Now, I know who has her, I'll tear you apart with... _My... Bare... Hands..._" Percy growled, and before anyone could register it, he uncapped a pen - which turned into a three foot long, leaf shaped, bronze sword - and rammed it straight into the ground.

A colossal explosion sent the son of Poseidon backwards, shattering the wall of darness with it.

The hunters of Artemis then broke into the clearing, and Percy hit the ground, sprawled out across the damp grass.

"It's time you came home, Perseus." Percy could hear Artemis say, and everything around him seemed to go black.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm DONE!**

**I was going to extend the battle a bit, but I'm on writer's block (somehow already), so next update will not be for a week (at the most, but it'll be tomorrow... Hopefully) maximum, as I have a hell load of studying to do for some exams.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Nouney: **I like your story. I was wondering, do you try to bring Hestia in history? I know that often the stories Percy is the champion and we see Hestia twice in history (I think it's a shame), but I would not mind to change a Percy / Hestia (but mother / son relationship very thorough).

After it is only a question, or an idea that I can give you.

I hope you update soon.

Nouney

**Me: I was going to put Percy as Hestia's champion, but lot's do it. Anyway, thanks for the idea (hopefully it comes in use)!**

**Now, to the other guys, thanks. I only had a few reviewers last chapter, so it's cliffies all day long. In other words, you'll be seeing a lot of cliff hangers from me.**

**So, Read and Review guys! I'll kill those who don't! Until next time (in a few days, Fiday / Saturday at the most)!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	4. Chapter 4: Slipped Through Your Fingers

**Here is chapter 4! And... I'm writing this at home during my day of school, thanks to hospital. So let's get on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be on this site - would I?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The throne room of Olympus was in an uproar.

Zeus was threatening to smite Hades, visa versa; Poseidon and Athena were having a shouting match; Demeter was lecturing Apollo and Hermes on why they should eat cereal; Ares and Aphrodite were making out; Hera was ranting on to Hepheastus on how much of a disgrace his was, and so on. The only two not involved were Artemis and Hestia, whom were both in deep thought.

"_What exactly happened, aunt Hestia?_" Artemis was having a telepathic conversation with the goddess of home.

"_Perseus just walked out... Well, snuck out. He was long gone by the time I arrived to check up on him._" Was Hestia's reply.

"_But, one thing still bothers me: how can one demigod cause so much havoc, and escape Olympus without any of us knowing?_" She asked her aunt.

"_It's easy: he had an immortal's help._" Hestia's glowing red eyes shone brightly.

"_But who..._" Artemis looked around the throne room, but Hestia was the only one with a tiny, warm smile on her face.

"_It was you, wasn't it?_" Artemis asked Hestia, and the goddess of the Hearth nodded in reply. "_Why?_"

"_Because he and I are close-_"

"_YOU GAVE UP YOUR OATH?!_" Artemis screamed at Hestia through the mental conversation. Hestia flinched at the silver eyed goddess' tone.

"_No I did not, Pheobe Artemis! I can't believe that you think so lowly of me! We are most certainly NOT lovers!_" Artemis flinched at her full name. Hestia was the most level headed goddess - she did NEVER snap at anyone (let alone show her anger).

Artemis stared wide eyed at the Hestia, who was currently glaring at Artemis.

"SILENCE!" Artemis screamed at the other twelve members of the council.

The Olympian Council fell silent, with Zeus glaring angrily at his daughter (well, one of them). Artemis glared back at her father, her silver eyes glowing as her rage built up and up.

"What is it, Artemis?" Zeus growled. He was incredibly ticked off with the fact that Percy had managed to get away from right under their noses.

"Can I go? It seems this meeting's going nowhere." Artemis asked, itching to go and hunt down the son of Poseidon.

"Whatever. Meeting dismissed." Zeus waved his hand as if he wasn't bothered, but he was. He was worried about her daughter. She seemed to be getting more and more involved with finding the sea spawn. It was disturbing, as she may be falling for the son of Poseidon... _Could she?_

Zeus shrugged off the thoughts, and flashed back to his palace.

Back with Artemis, she had just flashed back to Oregon, where her hunters were currently camping.

"Girls! Pack up!" Artemiss barked, and Thalia came running up to her.

"What happened, milady?" Thalia asked her mistress.

"Perseus escaped. We shall find him and take him back to Olympus." Artemis said, careful not to slip up about Hestia helping with Percy's escape. Artemis was indeed quite confused on why, but soon, it would all come together.

"_Time..._" A person in black robes muttered to himself as he perched on a tree branch, "_One thing Perseus Jackson is running out of; as the Demon of Apocalypse shall walk the earth once again._" The figure then melted into the darkness, kneen to find the sea spawn before the hunters could.

All he needed was a few hours, and his task should be complete. And Earth shall meet it's end once and for all.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Percy was bored. And that was the understatement of the year.

He was currently sitting down on a park bench, in the middle of Central Park.

_Why is it always me?_ The son of Poseidon continuously asked himself, staring off into space.

He looked up at the sky to see the full moon, glowing dangerously bright.

He couldn't allow the hunters to find him - he just couldn't. If he were to stay on Olympus, two of the strongest Protogenos going would tear Olympus apart to get to him.

Then, a hooded female figure sat next to Percy, who tugged at his trench coat to help cover up his throwing knives.

It seems Ares took his firearms for his own personal use.

"The night is beautiful, is it not?" The woman asked, pulling back her hood. She had bright, glowing silver eyes and luscious black hair which cascaded down to mid-back.

"Nyx." Percy simply said, grasping Riptide tightly. He'd seen enough Protogenos in one life time.

"Perseus." Nyx simply said, and the two continued to watch the night sky.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"To warn you. My husband, Erebos, and Tartarus are slowly crawling out of their prisons throughout the void. And they want blood." Nyx replied, an emotionless mask written across her face.

"I gathered that. I ran into them last night." Percy chuckled a bit, and Nyx turned to him.

"No, not even you understand. They want your body, Perseus, nothing more." Nyx said, a nervous edge on her voice.

"Either way, I'm not going onto their side. Why do they want my body though?" Percy asked, turning to the Protogenos of Night.

Nyx sighed, as if dreading the question. "The Demon of Apocalypse; ever heard of it?" She asked, licking her lips.

"No... Why?" Percy asked, and pulled out Riptide.

"Calm down, Perseus. The Demon of Apocalypse is a monster created by Chaos - my father/mother." Nyx began.

Percy mumbled something about Greek families being screwed up - especially the gods.

Nyx growled a bit before continuing. "Anyway, the Demon of Apocalypse is a being created by Chaos to serve us - the Protogenos."

"Not getting anywhere." Percy groaned, and Nyx had the growing urge to obliterate the sea spawn.

"Just shut up, will you?!" Nyx snapped, before continuing, "The Demon of Apocalypse was created to serve us, but it soon turned rouge. It destroyed a few galaxies, then a few dimensions. When Chaos chose us to put it to sleep, the original four - Gaea, Tartarus, Erebos and I - pursued the monster, and we sealed it away once and for all. But, it cost our sanity. Erebos, Gaea and Tartarus were driven to insanity. They then turned evil. Chaos then visited me, and I told her that the three had gone insane. Gaea had gone off and married Ouranus, while Erebos and I had multiple children together. I then created a few other to help Chaos and I put the three rouge Protogenos into a deep slumber. We started with Erebos, who crumbled into a substance known as the black sands. After Gaea got Kronos to castrate her husband, she turned to Tartarus. When the gods over threw Kronos, she became enraged, leading to her and Tartarus having the Gigantes. After the gods defeated the giants, Chaos and I put Gaea into a long slumber and imprisoned Tartarus deep within his own dormain - before putting him to sleep too. Now, the two others are stirring, and they want _you_ to be the host of the Demon of Apocalypse. If you do become the host, you will not have much time until your soul is eradicated from existance and turned into food for the Demon of Apocalypse. Then, you'll destroy the world - and to make it worse, you'll be watching; powerless to stop it." Nyx explained.

The words swam through Percy's mind, trying to pick out the important parts and throw out the rest to save him from a mental overload.

"So, what I become the host for the Demon of Apocalypse - how will I get out of it?" Percy asked, nervous a bit.

"It's possible, but it's so close to impossible that it's classed as impossible." Nyx said, paling a shade lighter if possible.

"What do I have to do?" Percy asked, a determined look in his crimson red and sea green eyes.

"You must fight it yourself. But, that actually is how it kills you. It chains your consciousness up, and leaves it to rot before devouring your soul." Nyx explained, before looking around the place nervously, as if expecting someone or _something_ to pop out.

"What's wrong, Nyx?" Percy asked, uncapping Riptide.

"Erebos and Tartarus. Their on their way here. We must leave not. We need to go to Olympus, and warn them." Nyx hissed, and got into a battle stance; as did Percy.

"Then let's go... I'm only going to get my head ripped off by an angry cousin and Moon goddess." Percy grumbled, and Erebos and Tartarus broke out of the bushes.

"I'll hold them off. You do what you can, Nyx." Percy ordered, and stepped forward.

"_This shall be fun..._" Erebos grinned, his black eyes twinkling with hell fire.

Shades then began to form out of the darkness, and they all charged Percy and Nyx.

"I don't think so!" Percy growled, and charged the nearest shade. He sliced it in half as if Riptide was a hot knife, and the shade was butter.

More shades began to jump Percy, who was surrounded in a black aura. Percy ducked under a shade's spear - which impaled the shade behind Percy - and stabbed another one in the lower abdomen.

Percy shot to his feet and kicked the shade off of his sword, then multiple screeches could be heard all around him.

_Is that... Monkeys?_ The son of Poseidon asked himself, and a monkey the size of a smart car barged into him.

Percy had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the floor, and multiple smaller monkeys began clawing and scratching away at his body.

"GET OFF!" Percy roared, and a blast of fire and water sent all of the monkey shades back to Tartarus.

Erebos and Tartarus smiled darkly, and prepared to blast their traitorous sister to the void.

"Percy!" Nyx yelled, and created a wall of darkness around her and Percy, protecting them both from the blasts of dark energy and hell fire coming from her brothers.

She then teleported them away to Olympus - safe from the two twisted and dark Protogenos for the time being...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Apollo was in the throne room with Zeus, Poseidon and Athena, discussing what could've happened.

"Barnacle beard helped him, I know it!" Athena yelled, and said god glared at his long time rival.

"Get your facts right, owl head!" Poseidon retorted, "Look at how close Artemis is getting to Percy! She probably loves him for all we know, as she was broken when he ran away!"

"My daughter will not fall for that sea spawn! I'll blast him to Tartarus if he dares touch her!" Zues roared at Poseidon, and the sea god growled dangerously.

"Touch my son, and I'll hunt and kill everything you ever loved: starting with the _thing_ you can never keep in." Poseidon threatened, and his younger brother paled considerably.

Apollo massaged his temples in fustration. There was no way in Hades that his sister would date that sea spawn! He would do exactly what he did to Orion: trickery. He tricked Artemis to kill that bastard, he'll get her to kill the Hero of Olympus. But, then that would start war... Wouldn't it?

How could he kill Percy Jackson without causing war to break out on Olympus?

As if waiting for the words to be thought, a sharp stabbing pain entered the Sun god's head.

"Arrrrrrrrgh." Apollo grunted in pain as he hunched over.

"Apollo! What's wrong?!" Zeus asked, and Hermes flashed into the throne room for some reason.

Apollo couldn't reply as his head snapped upwards, his eyes glowing a sickly green. Dense green smoke billowed from the Sun god's mouth, and the smoke seemed to form into shapes.

"_The sea shall find love again,_

_The Moon shall learn to love,_

_And a fallen one shall destroy._

_The Pit and Darkness shall stir,_

_And raise the Demon of Apocalypse._

_The sea shall be cursed,_

_And Night shall show the way._

_Beware, as Wisdom shall break the Sea once more._" Multiple voices rasped, and the smoke then dispersed, leaving four gods to rush to the god of prophecy's aid.

They helped him up, and a beam of darkness collided with the centre of the throne room.

Once the darkness died down, stood two people in ruined clothes.

The taller one was obviously male. He wore a hoodie underneath a trench coat, as well as metal combat jeans and combat boots. His face was masked by a hood, but the scent of the see rolled off of him.

The shorter one, on the other hand, was female. She had long, black hair that reached the middle of her back, with a pair of harsh, glowing silver eyes. Her ghostly pale skin stood out from her black clothes.

"Nyx, why are you here?" Zeus asked, trying to be polite. He knew much better than to tick off the Protogenos of Night, and one of the original four immortals.

"I am here to warn you: the prophecy you just had will mean the end of Olympus if not followed carefully. Not one mistake can be made, or the world shall fall. Now, I shall leave you with my friend here, so I suggest calling Artemis and her lieutenant." Nyx explained, supporting the man leaning on her.

Hermes flashed out, only to reappear a few seconds later with Artemis and Thalia Grace at his side.

"Why are we here, father?" Artemis asked, her emmotionless facade drawing to an end as she saw the figure leaning on Nyx.

"Percy?" Thalia asked, slowly walking towards the hooded figure.

Nyx then pulled back the hood, revealing a rather bloody and beaten up face of Percy Jackson.

"Hey Thals..." Percy croaked, a small lop-sided grin forming on his face as he was crushed into a hug by his cousin.

"I thought you were dead..." Thalia sobbed, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.

Then, he was shocked by Thalia.

"What was that for?!" Percy yelled / asked, shaking the dizziness out of his head.

"For leaving without telling me. I took it hard too, ya know!" Thalia yelled, punching Percy in the chest repeatedly.

He didn't even fight back - he deserved it. Instead, he just embraced his cousin, not wanting to ever let go again...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm done with a speedy update! 2,437 words without the A/Ns! Awesome! I'm already over 30 reviews and this story has only been up for like a week!**

**So, yeah, on with the reviews!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Zgirl101: **Cool! I'm beginning to like Pertemis a lot. Keep it up!

**Me: GOOD! Pertemis is awesome!**

**Jetnoia: **i am pretty sure it is spelt erebus, unless you are using the roaman spelling which i am unsure about; if you are maybe specify it in a A/N mainly because PJO is usually related to greek mythos.

liking the story so far just dont go over-board with the primordials please.

**Me: I may go over board... No promises though... And Erebos is the Greek form, Erebus is the Roman form (apparently), or they both just mean the same thing. *shrugs***

**FiftyPoet: **I like your story but could you get rid of the hidden blades and pistol?

**Me: Sorry, but not the hidden blades. I got rid of the gun though, as it is a joy killer when you make fighting scenes sometimes.**

**Master (guest): **Bout damn time someone mentioned oregon

I thank you for it. Anyone else live in oregon.

Also this is an incredible story similar anaklusmos14's story* and original at the sane time. Keep up the good work.

* to anyone who has not read one of his stories

You must go read it now or else i will claim your soul.

-Your Master

**Me: I agree with the part about Anaklusmos14. I mentioned Oregon as I just... Well... Randomly found it on Google Maps the other day, and the place was foresty, so yeah. And... Wait... THAT'S MY LINE!**

**gateway959: **Amazing. This story is in my top 3. Keep up the awesomely epic writing. And that cliff hanger was just cruel xD

**Me: Thanks! And I know, I'm cold hearted for a reason!**

**And to everyone else, thanks for the reviews! Next chapter shall be up by Friday (early in the morning for you Americans!).**

**Read and Review or I reap some souls. Fair deal? Seems so to me.**

**Until next time!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Back Into It

**Wassup FanFiction! The Road to Darkness chapter 5 is here!**

**Now let's get on with it as I'm currently writing this in class.**

**Disclaimer: How can I own PJO? If I did own it, it would be Pertemis and Perzoe! Not Percabeth (not that I hate them).**

**Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"How come this place is so boring?" I grumbled, sharpening my hidden blades.

"Your boring, kelp head." Thalia chuckled from my left, and I smiled a bit.

I've been back for two weeks, and all that Thalia did was cling to me. Nico came and stuck around a bit before going off somewhere.

"When's the hunt going off next?" I asked, turning to my electric blue eyed cousin.

"Not sure. Lady Artemis is acting rather strangely at the moment, so probably not until you disappear once more." Thalia shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done running for the time being. I need to fight, do I not? Another prophecy has come, and I am most likely the one to have to take the world on my shoulders... Again." I said, looking my cousin in the eyes.

"You better be done running," Thalia growled in a threatening tone, "as if you do again, I'll kill you and make sure no one ever finds your body." She threated. I have a really nice family, don't I?

I just smiled a bit and wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Love ya kelp head." She mumbled, and I froze.

"As a brother?" I asked, and I could feel her nod.

"Why?" She asked, and eyebrow arched.

"Nothing... Love ya too, sis." Thalia smiled and gave me a childish peck on the cheek.

"Got to got, Perce. Milady is probably wondering where I am at the minute." Thalia said, got up and ran off to Zeus knows.

I got up to my feet and strolled over to the edge of Olympus so I could see the New York skyline.

"Perseus." Someone said behind me, and I froze.

_Oh crap..._ Was my first thought.

"Lady Artemis, please, just call me 'Percy'." I turned around to see two mesmerising silver eyes.

"Whatever." Artemis said quickly, and stepped up so she was next to me looking over at New York.

"Why did you run in the first place, Percy?" Artemis asked after a bit of time.

"I was attracting evil. After Annabeth's death, I was purged with endless nightmares about the very images, and then my friends dying slowly and painfully all around me if I stayed any longer... You was with them..." I choked up, careful to not be turned into a jackelope.

"Still, the gods could've helped you, could we not?" Artemis turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"One did. Lady Hestia helped me cope with them. She is basically like a mother to me." I smiled at the thought of Hestia being my adoptive mother.

"What of your mortal parents?" Artemis asked, and my expressions darkened instantly.

"Dead. I stayed with them for a bit, got a job to by an appartment nearby to live in, and I walked in, to find them dead on the ground..." I trailed off, choking up at the image that swirled around my head continuously.

"What killed them?" Artemis asked, putting a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, only to be shocked.

Artemis was in her 16/17 year old form, and... Well... She was beautiful. Her Auburn hair was let down, and fell to the near to the bottom of her back. Her silver eyes had more a shine to them. Now, before anyone goes ranting things like '_she's a maiden goddess, idiot_', '_she'll never think that back_', _weirdo_', blah blah blah; it's just me saying. It's not like I'm in love with her... _Right_?

I shrugged the thoughts off.

"Don't know for sure, but all I know so far is that it was a demigod under Tartarus' and Erebos' wing." I really wasn't sure of what it was.

"..." Artemis just nodded in reply, and removed her hand from my shoulder.

"Any news about Athena's daughter?" She asked me, and my expressions darkned considerably.

I stuffed my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out a note, handing it to Artemis afterwards.

"Read it. It's a threat and promise given to me by Tartarus himself." I said, and Artemis opened it up.

"'_Perseus Jackson,_

_As you can see, I've killed your parents... Well, I got them killed. Are you mad yet?_

_I'll make you a deal, actually: join me, and I'll give you everyone you love back to you. Consider our offer, as you'll be with your ever so precious Annabeth Chase for the rest of time._

_From all residents within the Pit._'" Artemis read out. I could see a wave of rage and sadness wash over the Moon goddess, but she soon went back to normal before handing it to me.

"What did you do when you got the letter?" She asked me, a but more closer towards me.

"I wanted to go to Tartarus, jump back in, and tear the place apart until I get Annabeth, my mother and Paul back. But, then again, it was impossible. Hestia grabbed me before I could do anything reckless, and soothed me. I then ran, and hid, travelling around the US to find who killed my mortal parents. That caused monsters to group up as I killed all of the others that got in my way and got on my nerves." I replied, a tear forming in the corner of my eye once I mentioned Annabeth and my mortal parents.

"Percy, I'm sorry-"

"I'm partly over it." I cut her off. Artemis just glared at me before nodding in understanding.

"Do you even mind being the centre of another prophecy?" Artemis suddenly asked out of the blue.

"One was enough, two was overboard, but _three_? That's just taking the piss." I grumbed, annoyed with the fact that I've got to be involved in another prophecy.

Artemis smiled a bit, "You never know, Percy."

I gaped at the man-hating goddess. "Did you just call me '_Percy_'?!" I asked her, and Artemis paled a bit as she realised what she said.

"Never repeat it." She hissed at me.

"Sure, Lady Artemis." I stammered, paling a bit, knowing what the goddess would do to me if word got around.

"Anyway, _Perseus_, from what we gathered, the prophecy will be the last one most of us Olympians shall face. After that, we shall all begin to fade to Oblivion. Then, what shall us Olympians do?" Artemis turned once more to me, and our noses were nearly touching. I was a couple of inches taller than her.

"You know we are going to win, right?" I asked, turning to the goddess of the hunt.

"We don't know that for sure, Perseus. And for your sake, don't turn into one of them cocky, arrogent males." Artemis warned me, and I cracked a grin.

"Sure, Arty." Artemis summoned her hunting knives and pressed the blades against my throat, threatening to throw me over the edge of Olympus at the same time.

"_What did you just call me?!_" She hissed at me, pushing agianst me more so I leaned more over the edge of Olympus.

I gulped. "Err... Nothing, Lady Artemis." I said quickly, careful not to fire the man-hating goddess up, and not to add to the current jackelope population.

"It better of been, Perseus." She glared at me, making her hunting vanish.

"So... When do you and your hunters departure again?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow I am hoping. It's been a few weeks, and my girls are begining to get restless and agitated. It won't be long until they'll be chaining up Apollo and shoot him for the giggles... Again." Artemis laughed again as she seemed to remember that mermory.

"Oh..." I simply said, and continued to stare at the New York skyline, but I couldn't help but notice that how beautiful Artemis' voice and laugh sounded.

I shook my head in annoyance and tried to throw a nagging voice in the back of my head out. All I could hear it say was things like '_kiss her_', '_say your feelings_' and so on. In other words, it was really begining to tick me off.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Artemis rolled her silver eyes in annoyance.

"I've got to go. Appartently father has another mission for me. I'll see you soon, Percy Jackson." Artemis smiled at me, which made my heart do somersaults.

I returned the smile, before covering my eyes so she could flash out.

_Perseus Jackson, _I scolded myself, _you will most certainly NOT fall in love again! Not after Annabeth, as there may still be a chance to bring her back... Could there?_

(**A/N: I would end it here, but this chapter isn't even one and a half thousand words yet! So, let's cover part of chapter 6 while we're at it.**)

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

_**Somewhere a nut case would live...**_

Four figures sat at a table, surrounded by darkness. Each figure radiated a strong aura of darkness.

Three of the figures coated in darkness were male, making the last one female.

"When do the battles start, Erebos?" One of them asked. This one seemed to be heavy built, but also like he was built to bring doom upon every one of his oppoments.

"Soon, Moros, soon." Erebos assured him, leaning back in his chair.

"Anything to report, Eris?" Tartarus asked, turning to the female.

She growled in annoyance.

"Not much, other than the Olympians have Perseus Jackson back, as well as Nyx aiding them." The goddess of Strife shrugged as if it was nothing.

"**We know that, you dumb bitch!**" Erebos roared, spit flying from his mouth.

"Well then, when are our plans going to be set in motion?" Moros asked, turning to void-faced god.

"Easy: when we learn Perseus' weakness. We have one of them, but we need another few to break him completely." Tartarus was probably grinning evilly now, and he waved a hand to the side of them.

A small spot light was switched on, to reveal a sacrifice alter with a blonde haired girl set on it, unconscious.

"And that is?" Moros asked, turning to his other three associates.

"Remember Gaea, my wife, ripping the girlfriend of Perseus Jackson in half?" Tartarus asked, an evil tone in his hollow voice.

"Yeah... What about it?" Eris asked, an evil grin on the daughter of Nyx's face.

"Well, that's her. And no, we're not going to hold her at ransom. Actually, we're going to do quite the opposite." Erebos grinned, the usual sadistic glint gleaming in his eyes.

"Then what shall we do with her, brother?" Tartarus, not sure about his brother's unknown and secret motives.

"Why don't we, you know... Use _her_ to break Perseus? We give her a little dosage of mind control, and use her to kill Perseus. He wouldn't dare hurt her, so he'll die by the hands of his girlfriend. Good plan, or what?" Erebos smiled darkly, his ghostly white skin glowing in the black flames illuminating the so called '_conference room_'.

"Yes... Evil, sly and slick. I _love_ the sound of that, Erebos, I really do. But first, I shall lead a small team to give the Olympians a taste of our power!" Moros grinned, his blood red eyes seeming to be dripping tears of blood from how jolly he was.

And by '_jolly_', they mean that he is going to be causing some more doom upon more innocent souls.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Done! Now, the reason I didn't update yesterday: I'm grounded... And still am...**

**I'm going to leave it at this: I punched some guy in the face numerous times, splitting his mouth open and fracturing his nose. :D**

**No jokes, this is also what I do to flamers: I hunt them down and beat the crap outta them (not that I get them at the moment)!**

**Also, this is only a filler *sigh*, BUT I DID include a bit of Pertemis! Now, if you want it all mushy when they get together, don't bother asking me! I hate that stuff usually, so again: don't bother. I'll only do it when I think you guys are awesome enough... Or at the end of this story... Maybe.**

**Anyway, reply to the two reviews I got... Sigh... Another reason for the slow update.**

**Keyblade Master Mathias: **This is the greatest PJO story I have read, as good as Rick Riordan, could you please look at my story and tell me what you think, I could use some advice.

**Me: glad you think that! And I will after this update and my freaking phone speeds up a bit more, as BlackBerrys are getting really slow right now... -_-**

**ohohoh (guest): **please update soon will annabeth come back to life in some way?

**Me: I was already going to do that anyway, but not as a hero. Enough spoilers. :P**

**So, Read and Review guys! No threat, unless it makes more review. Actually, if you review, I'll do an epic battle next chapter where Olympus gets attacked by the taster. Sound good?**

**So, yeah, goodnight people, and hit that review, favourite and follow button!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	6. Chapter 6: Silver Medal for Betrayal

**And here is chapter 6 of the Road to Darkness. Thanks to school, I was able to write this during lessons as I was... Well... Excluded for the day...**

**Anyway, I need to reply to some reviews here as I want to get iv over and done with.**

**Zgirl101 (both reviews): one: **Ah. There's the fight you mentioned. Just don't kill anyone, ok? Then no one would finish the story, and that's just unacceptable! ;D

So, I really really really love this story! Even the fillers are interesting, and that's pretty hard to do. I'll be watching for the next chapter, I promise!

**Two: **Ohhhh...I forgot about the time difference. Well then, see ya Friday!

**Me: I can't promise... :D**

**Anyway, thanks for that! Made me feel all warm inside! Yuck... *throws up* too nice...**

**scarlettigerblaze: **OMG! Annabeth kill Percy!?

**Me: Yeah, I'm cold hearted and mean like that.**

**Now, and the fact that you guys know that I do not, and will never (unless I build an awesome time machine) own PJO! Got it?**

**Enjoy or screw Ghandi's flip flop! (A saying my friend told me the other day... No rasism intended people!)**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Artemis' point of view:**

"You've got to be kidding me." Thalia grumbled, loading and shooting another arrow at the incoming hell hound.

"How many monsters are there?! Another hunter called out from across the battlefield.

"Roughly fifty to a hundred! Not all too sure!" Pheobe yelled from behind me. I spun around to see her kill a dark, shadowy creature that resembled a well-trained assassin - a shade, a servent of Erebos.

"_Apollo... Help me... Please..._" I pleaded, seeing another hunter fall to the over-powered monsters.

"_Hang tight then, lil' sis._" Was Apollo's ever so annoying reply. The sun chariot in the form of a tank then landed on the ground, crushing about six or seven monsters under the war machine's weight. The cannon then turned and aimed at the Minotaur, and shot it, sending it back to Tartarus.

My dimwitted brother then opened up the hatch and hopped out in military gear, a grim smile on his face.

"Well then, Arty, let's have some fun avenging some hunters, shall we?" He grinned, summoning his golden bow. I smiled at my younger brother and summoned my silver bow.

"The Twin Archers fight side by side once more. Feels like our first days into the world, doesn't it Apollo?" I asked the Sun god, shooting an arrow behind him at a shade sneaking up behind him.

We continued watching each other's backs, killing a good portion of the monster's army.

"Back to back!" I barked at Apollo, and we pressed our backs up against each other, arrows at the ready to fire.

"Kiss my ass, you ugly bastards!" Apollo jeered as he shot a few other arrows. Then, Apollo whipped out his Ipod and put on a song that I recognised from something Thalia had listened to a few times in the past.

Devour, by _Shinedown_ I think it was called.

"Will you turn that crap off?" I asked my brother, and unleashed another barrage of arrows upon six or so more monsters.

"No! It's to get your adrenaline pumping!" Was Apollo's snarky remark, and I felt him run off.

I spun around to see Apollo in a blade lock against a hooded, femine figure. Her hood was then burnt off by a blast of lightning.

"Eris." I growled, as I saw her face.

"Hello, Artemis." Eris grinned, and shards of darkness shimmered into existance around her.

"Why have you betrayed us to Erebos and Tartarus this time, Eris?" I demanded, nocking an arrow in my bow to shoot the goddess of strife. Apollo followed my lead, as did Thalia and the rest of my hunters in the crew. There were around thirty hunters (not including myself, Thalia or Pheobe) in total, so about thirty five arrows aimed at Eris.

"I joined them as your rule must end. The fifth age must come at some point, and that some point is within the fifty years. It doesn't really matter how long it takes - as long as we get to kill you, we are fine." Eris grinned wickedly, her purple eyes glinting dangerously as if she knew something I didn't.

"Surrender, Eris, and we will see to your punishment for not remaining loyal to Olympus. If not... Well, you cannot attack us as there are above thirty arrows trained at you - all ready to fire." I snarled, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

Eris just laughed, as if she was enjoying this.

"Oh, my dear Artemis, you have no idea on what's going on. Did you even stop to think that someone close to you would betray you in the end?" Eris grinned, and snapped her fingers.

Twelve of my hunters including Pheobe and Thalia were brought to their knees, two or three arrows aimed at their heads.

Behind Pheobe and Thalia, were Katie, Monica, Brittany, Ellie and Yasmin - my most faithful hunters. Tears were in Pheobe's eyes as she was forced to surrender by the traitors - the daughter of Honos*****' family she gave her heart and soul to two and a half thousand years ago.

"You traitorous bitches." I snarled as I was kicked in the back of my kness and forced down to the ground.

I sent Apollo a pleding look, and he nodded in understanding.

He flashed out to get help from the other Olympians, knowing that I would stay with my hunters until I knew that they were safe.

I don't know why, but I then sent a prayer to a certain hero of Olympus I've grown quite fond of.

_Percy... Help me..._ I prayed/pleded to the son of Poseidon, and a strrange mist filled my lungs and I fell into the realm of unconsciousness...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I pulled against the handcuffs, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

I was sitting down in a chair, and across from me, sat Triton - my godly half brother.

"Remind me on why we're here, dear brother." Triton hissed, trying to break free and flash out. He couldn't even summon his divine form, or use any of his powers - just like I couldn't.

"I don't have a clue, _lord _Triton." I spat, adding as much venom as I could. I returned every ounce of hatred the messenger of the sea harboured towards me.

"I can tell you two why." Father's voice echoed from above.

Both of us looked up, expecting to see our father's smug look written across his face.

"Let me out of this, _father_!" Triton spat, pulling at his chains again.

"It's useless, son. The chains were construncted with an alloy containing Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice, Cesterial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Olympian Silver. In other words, they are impossible to break." Dad grinned from above, Hermes and Apollo either side of him with a prankster's smile written across their faces.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you three..." I growled, and tugged against the chains.

Then, sirens began to wail, and all four gods in the room paled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to my godly half brother.

"That is Olympus' new alarm system, to help protect this place against intruders such as the Titans or other monsters." Hermes explained from above, and snapped his fingers, making both Triton's and my bonds vanish.

"I guess that your bonding times should be rescheduled to after the war... Oh well, let's get geared up and ready for battle." My father grumbed, and a step ladder rolled down from the balcony the three were at.

Triton cursed under his breath and clambered up the step ladder, me right behind him.

"So, where's my armour, dad?" I asked the second I was over the top of the ladder and on the balcony.

"Follow me, Percy. Hestia knows - I think." Was his simple reply, gesturing me to follow him.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The shock wave of the explosion nearly knocked Percy off of his feet.

He was currently running through the streets of Olympus, racing towards the temple of Hestia.

_Damn Erebos and Tartarus, can't wait until I'm ready to party..._ Percy grumbled in his mind as he dodged another falling pillar.

A statue of Ares then fell down before collapsing to rubble, causing Percy to bite back a laugh.

After a few more minutes of running, Percy was practically trying to knock down the front door to Hestia's temple.

The red eyed goddess opened the door, her eyes flaming, but instantly calmed when she saw Percy.

"Yes, Percy?" She asked, as if she was suddenly oblivious to the battle going on in Olympus at that very moment in time.

"Mom, do you have my gear?" Percy asked his adoptive mother, and Hestia smiled warmly at him when he called her 'mom'.

"Yes, Percy. Follow me." Hestia simply said, and Percy walked inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

He followed Hestia to a red, black and orange bedroom, and she opened up the wardrobe, to reveal Percy's black and crimson assassin's robes.

He opened up a cupboard next to the wardrobe, to reveal simple armour: his vambraces, shin guards, a chain mail shirt, his diagonal belt full of smoke bombs, flash bangs and throwing knives. Percy threw all of them on before checking that his hidden blades worked.

Then, Percy marched over to the wardrobe and snatched his robes from the coat hangers.

He slipped them on over his under clothes and armour.

"Don't die." Hestia warned, and gave her adoptive son a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"I can't promise." Percy smirked, and left his mother's palace to to find the monster army.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Come on puny mortals, can't you stand up and face me - little old Moros?" The said _Protogenoi_ taunted the attacking demigods, who effortlessly swiped them away with a mere flick of his wrist.

"Where's the real challenge, as I'm dying for one!" Moros continued ranting, oblivious to the fact that his challenge was perched up upon the palace of Zeus, over looking the battle.

The gods all seemed to be in the throne room, as there was a barrier of darkness surrounding the throne room.

_Come on, you dimwitted fool of a __**Protogenoi**__, come closer..._ Percy prayed as he flicked out his hidden blades.

The second Moros was within jumping range, Percy stood up and took three steps backwards.

"Here's your challenge, you prick." Percy growled, and sprinted forward, jumping the second before he had no more room to run.

The assassin raised his hands above his head, and the second he was ready, he opened up his legs and landed on the back of Moros' neck.

"What the-?!" The _Protogenoi_ of doom grunted in pain as Percy rammed his hidden blades into both of Moros' shoulders.

Percy back flipped from Moros' neck before he could be ripped off by the currently raging _Protogenoi_.

"So, you decide to show yourself, Perseus Jackson." Moros grinned as he turned to the son of Poseidon.

Percy just rolled his eyes at the _Protogenoi_'s level of stupidity.

"Oh well, let's just skip to the part where I send your sorry ass back to your uncle." Percy complained, pulling out and uncapping his trusty sword - Riptide.

"Then let's see who shall come out top, Perseus." Moros challenged, before summoning a demonic, black, double handed sword.

Percy thrusted at Moros, but he parried the strike and swung for Percy's ankles. The son of Poseidon anticipated this and jumped over the blade, using his time to make a sharp stab to Moros' ugly, scarred face. It cut a deep gash in the _Protogenoi_'s face, spilling silver blood over the floor of Olympus.

"Now, we play like real men, Perseus!" Moros snarled, and made multiple wild, power-filled strikes at the said son of Poseidon, and he found it hard to either block or dodge.

"Feel your doom!" Moros bellowed, and the scene around the two began to darken as if all of the light was being sucked into Moros' outstretched hand.

Percy then felt tonnes of weight put onto his shoulders, and he was forced onto his knees by the shear pressure the _Protogenoi _of doom was putting upon the son of Poseidon.

Moros then strolled over to a weakened Percy, and stopped the pressure so everyone could see their hero and saviour fall before his hands.

"Now, Olympus! Watch your hero fall!" Moros yelled out, and raised his sword above Percy's neck.

He brought it down, and a voice that Percy loved filled his mind.

"_Percy... Help me..._" Artemis' voice pleded, and Percy closed his eyes as Riptide clattered to the ground at his feet.

_I'm sorry... Everyone... I'm sorry... Artemis... I love you..._" Percy thought to himself as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye, and he closed his sea green orbs in defeat, and let his head hang.

The sword was then brought down.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

*** Honos is the Roman god of chivalry, honor, and military justice.**

**Read and Review or I will hunt you down and kill you.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	7. Chapter 7: Night Hates Doom a Lot

**No point of view:**

"Now, Olympus! Watch your hero fall!" Moros yelled out, and raised his sword above Percy's neck.

He brought it down, and a voice that Percy loved filled his mind.

"_Percy... Help me..._" Artemis' voice pleded, and Percy closed his eyes as Riptide clattered to the ground at his feet.

_I'm sorry... Everyone... I'm sorry... Artemis... I love you..._" Percy thought to himself as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye, and he closed his sea green orbs in defeat, and let his head hang.

The sword was then brought down.

The sound of blade against blade rung through Percy's ears, and he looked up.

Above him, was Nyx's sword blocking Moros' sword.

"_Mother..._" Moros spat, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Don't even bother with that, Moros. This time, I'll make sure you'll never awaken from you enternal punishment!" Nyx snarled at her son, and brought her sword up, creating an opening to stab Moros.

The _Protogenoi_ of doom growled in annoyance as he glared at his mother.

"Well then, _son_, let's see if you have the guts to hurt little old me." Nyx taunted, increasing the growl coming from Moros' throat.

"Just shut up and **DIE**!" Moros roared, and hacked away at Nyx, but she blocked nearly all of the strikes other than one that nicked her sword arm.

Nyx dodged his next blow, and Percy rolled out of the way. By the way things were looking, Nyx wouldn't last much longer as her son had been given a major energy boost by his father and Tartarus.

The second Percy remembered Artemis' plea for help, his eyes snapped open, and he flicked his wrists, and his hidden blades sprung out.

His eyes resembled sea green flames, and he gritted his teeth in anger. Red filled his vision like what happened when Annabeth was torn in half by Gaea.

A low growl emitted from Percy's throat as he saw Nyx get shoved to the ground by Moros, and the sword was raised directly above her heart.

_NO!_

Percy lunged at the opposing _Protogenoi_, murder in his eyes.

The son of Poseidon shoulder barged into Moros' side, and rammed his hidden blades into the _Protogenoi _of doom's lower side. Moros grunted in pain, and wildly slashed at Percy, but he rolled under the shot and managed to nick Moros on the thigh.

"Why you little..." Moros snarled at Percy, and brought his sword down in a power-filled swing, but the assassin dodged the blade that nearly sliced him in half.

The hidden blades around Percy's wrist then retracted, and Percy pulled a ball-tip pen from his pocket, and uncapped it; revealing the three foot sword with a leaf-shaped blade.

Percy then raised Riptide to block numerous wild slashes at Percy's neck, chest and abdomen.

"Just die!" Moros was grinding his teeth to ash in rage. A mere demigod, to over power him? The _Protogenoi _of Doom? _BAH!_ Over his dead body would he fall to Perseus Jackson! He may of slaughtered his antie Gaea at her full height, but she was _nothing _compared to the power Moros contained within himself!

A dark, crimson red glow began to emit from Moros' right hand - the hand not holding his sword.

When Percy tried to strike at Moros, the _Protogenoi_ flicked his wrist and disarmed Percy. With his non-sword hand, he grabbed Percy round the throat and lifted the son of Poseidon off of his feet.

"_Now, you have __**REALLY **__pissed me off, Perseus Jackson..._" Moros snarled, a deadly edge on his voice. The glow began to glow stronger until it had fully engulfed Percy, causing the saviour of Olympus' sea green and bright red eyes to glaze over in a demonic purple.

Creepy voices that reminded Percy of the Oracle of Delphi's voice filled his ears, all whispering things like '_death_', '_her blood is on your hands_', '_she never loved you_', '_she shall kill you in the end_' and '_the Moon will never love you_'.

Then, he snapped.

Percy began thrashing as images of everyone of his loved ones and friends dying, just like what happened when he met Phobos and Deimos - and what Phobos showed him. Then, the images began to shift to show that he was the one killing them all in the most brutal and sadistic methods going. The scene changed again, to show Artemis and Thalia chained to a wall covered in deep cuts and bruises, their clothes in tatters.

Percy then saw arrows fly at the pair, and completely covered the girls so they looked like screwed up mummies.

"_The one you love most shall die at you command..._" An evil voice that filled Percy's mind, which reminded him of his wise girl - Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

The scene changed one last time to Annabeth standing over him... But it wasn't the Annabeth he knew and loved.

This imposter had deep, obsidian eyes; pale lips and ghostly pale skin. Behind her, was Tartarus, Erebos, Kronos, Gaea, Moros and Eris - all cheering her on.

Annabeth then raised her bone sword, and brought the blade down on his heart. She then tore the sword out, but not before twisting it a full 360 degree turn. Annabeth reached down and tore his heart out, a sickening evil glint in her eyes.

"_What's wrong, seaweed brain?_" She asked in a sickening sweet tone, "_Are you missing something?_"

For some odd reason, Percy felt the sudden urge to punch Annabeth in the face as she took a bite out of his heart, warm, crimson blood trickling from her cold lips and down her chin.

He then screamed. And not any ordinary scream. It was a scream of pure rage, sadness and sorrow, so loud it probably shook the entire world.

Moros then dropped Percy onto the ground, but the nightmares didn't stop there. They continued for an extended amount of time, and the _Protogenoi _of doom grinned evilly at the Olympians and his mother.

"See you soon, when I come to finish this sea spawn off. For now, sayonara." Moros then drove his sword into the ground - which caused a massive fissure to open up in the pathway - and Moros dissolved into a dark red sludge, escaping through the crack in the ground. The crack then closed up, and Moros' sword vanished in a puff of smoke.

Then, Apollo flashed in, on his hands and knees as if he was surrendering.

"Apollo, where was you?!" Zeus demanded, and Apollo looked grimly at his father.

"Artemis was captured by Eris, goddess of Strife. The majority of the hunt betrayed Artemis, Thalia, Pheobe and a few others, while I escaped to Artemis' command." Apollo explained, catching his breath.

Then, he noticed the withering Percy on the ground as the immortal demigod let out a blood curdling cry of pain.

"What happened to him?" Apollo asked, dashing over to Percy.

"Moros happened, Apollo. He seemed to curse Perseus with fear and doom, showing him ways that his life will end or how he shall end others. The main curse though is Impending Doom. And that, is the most fatal curse ever existed." Nyx explained, crouching down next to Apollo as the Sun god analysed Percy.

"And why is that?" Poseidon asked, also crouching down next to his son and trying to hold him still.

"It's the worst on the people with the fatal flaw of loyalty. It is also deadly and lethal as the curse of Impending Doom always causes the cursed one to become insane with the fear of bringing doom to all of their loved ones, only to die in the end from someone they love. It causes them to isolate themself from the world around them so they won't trust anyone, then death comes and collects him." Nyx explained, a grave look in her silver eyes.

"Can we overcome it?" Poseidon asked, a pleading look written in his eyes.

"Probably... If he can find love sooner or later... He may of already found it with a certain goddess." Nyx simply said, and Apollo's eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean...?" Apollo asked, his icy blue eyes wide.

"He may, but no killing him. You will have to face her wrath if you kill him." Nyx laughed a bit, and Apollo paled as he remembered the amount of times that his twin nearly killed him. He lost count after 6 or so million... Definitely a _lot _more.

"Don't plan on it, as he's awesome." Apollo just flashed a grin, but on the inside he wanted to leave Percy to die as he and his sister may love.

Within Percy's mind, he was chasing someone.

That someone, was Annabeth. He was given a choice on who he would rather have: the world, or Annabeth.

He got a bit selfish and wanted the '_love of his life_' back, so he could hug and kiss her once more.

Then, he was thrown to the ground by a strong force on his chest.

There, stood Annabeth above him like the vision he was shown by one of the Lords of Pricks, Moros.

But, there was only him and her.

"Annabeth..." Percy muttered, tears welling up in his eyes, but Annabeth only stared at him as if he was a piece of gum she had trod on.

"Shut it, seaweed brain." Annabeth snapped, an evil glint in her eyes.

Then she raised a familiar sword - Riptide.

"Even though we're in your conscience, you can still die, Percy." Annabeth sneered, "And you wanted to say goodbye? Well then, sayonara." The sword then came down, right above where Percy's heart should be.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

She snapped open her eyes and looked around her, trying to find whoever attacked her.

Then, she began to remember what happened before she was captured.

_Those tratiorous bitches!_ She hissed to herself, and she noticed one of her friends through the gloom.

"Pheobe... Pheobe... Pheobe!" She hissed, trying to get the daughter of Honos' attention.

Then, Pheobe's head snapped up, her wild eyes darting around until they settled on the one who woke her up.

"Where's Artemis, Thalia?" Pheobe asked lowly, careful not to alert any guards that may be nearby.

"I don't know, Pheobe... That bitch Eris most likely has her with whoever she's working for." Thalia snarled, and looked around the two to only see that the other hunters of Artemis were all knocked out.

"Should we wake them?" Pheobe askedn about to nudge the hunter next to her.

"No, as it may attract attention. We are majorly outnumbered, as most of the hunt betrayed us - remember? Some our most skilled huntresses did join them, so we'll have no chance of escape." Thalia reasoned, pulling slightly in her chains to see if they were weakened in anyway at all.

"By how many then, Thalia?" She asked the daughter of Zeus, struggling against her chains like Thalia currently was.

"I don't know, it was two or three against one, but Zeus knows how many it has increased by!" Thalia remarked, her electric blue eyed glowing dangerously.

"Why can't we just kill them then?" A high-pitched voice asked from a distance, and Pheobe's head snapped in the direction that the monsters were at.

"Because if we do, we can't lure Percy Jackson down here so he can be used as a minion for Erebos and Tartarus - that's as far as I've been told. Now, let's check on them to see if they are awake or not. Get your gun ready as well, as they may be awake and ready to attack." A much more gruffer voice said, a bit closer this time.

The only sound that filled the cell and corridor was the extremely faint screams of a girl, the stomping footsteps of the monsters and the low, shallow breathing of the remaining hunters of Artemis.

"That's Artemis!" Pheobe hissed to her friend, her dark red eyes wide in fear of what wicked kinds of torture they could perform on their patron.

"And they plan on kidnapping Percy! We've got to get out of here and warn him!" Thalia snapped at Pheobe in a low voice, her raven black hair flowing slightly in the light breeze that suddenly brushed past her.

The sound of a lock opening reached Thalia's ears, so she nudged Pheobe as if to say '_pretend to be asleep!_'.

The two went limp and hung their heads as if they were still unconscious. It worked, as two cyclops walked past them, one armed with a club and the other armed with a semi-automatic.

Thalia slowly rose her head when the two weren't looking, as did Pheobe, and a look in her eyes clearly said '_kick them out and take the keys_'.

When the guards were on their way back out, and stepping over Thalia and Pheobe, the pair of hunters kicked the legs out of both of them, and kicked their cyclops in the groin, and then one straight into the chin - knocking the opposing cyclops out cold.

The older one was taken out by Thalia, while the younger was Pheobe's latest victim.

A ring of keys were on the ground a little bit away from Thalia, so she reached out with her foot and pulled the keys over to her. She then used a bit sticking out of the belt on her combat boots to scoop up the keys and toss them into her hand.

Thalia then freed herself from her shackles, before freeing Pheobe.

"Now, we wake up the other hunters." Thalia grinned at Pheobe, helping the buff daughter of Honos to her feet.

"Then we turn the monsters and traitors into pin cushions." Pheobe returned the grin, and snatched the semi-automatic from the young, unconscious cyclops.

Thalia then saw a closet in the corridor next to their cell, and she grinned.

The two went around, waking and freeing their fellow hunters. They then killed the pair of cyclops, and Thalia led them over to the closet. She opened it, to see a collection of assult rifles, hand guns and semi-automatics.

"Well, I guess these will have to do." Thalia picked up a assult rife, and cocked it after checking the ammo. All of the hunter's took their pick of a hand gun then a rapid fire, before taking their selection of bullets, flashbangs, smoke bombs and grenades.

Thalia slapped her braclet to check if her shield, Aegis, was still in condition to protect her if necessary.

"Hunters, let's show why people shouldn't torture Lady Artemis!" Aegis returned to it's bracelet mode, and they ran out of the cell hall to search for their patron - Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the Moon.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And that's chapter 7 done! Sorry about the extra day wait, but I'm busy continuously with school work and crap.**

**So, if you guys want to call this a filler, you can. This is a bit like a filler, so whatever.**

**Now, to reply to a few reviews:**

**gateway959:** NO! YOU ARE PURE EVIL. I DOUBTED IT BEFORE BUT NOW I CAN SEE YOUR EVIL WAYS

Update soon and I might reconsider my opinion of you :3

**Me: Here's the update then! And I'm THAT evil?**

**Zgirl101: **"Too nice"... that's exactly what my wacked friends say. They're in the process of trying to corrupt me. On a small side note, have you ever watched Happy Tree Friends on Youtube? For you, Soul, I strongly advise. I think you'll like it. It's perfectly funny, demented, and gruesome for someone like you. I only watched one myself. I think it's called Happy Tree Friends-Friday the 13th. Enjoy!

For all you sweet-hearted, innocent, naive people out there, DO NOT WATCH IT. IT WILL SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AND GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES.

Don't say I didn't warn ya. ;)

**Me: I watch Happy Tree Friends all the time! It's funny for me! And thanks for comparing me to your nut job friends... -_-**

**On the happy note, Read and Review for an awesome chapter 8! See you guys tomorrow (hopefully), or Saturday (most likely)!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	8. Chapter 8: Strife is a Bitch, My Bitch

**Okay, a bit of an extended wait, but oh well, this was hopefully worth the wait.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

I tossed and turned in my slumber, trying to escape a never ending nightmare I was in.

All of a sudden, I jolted upwards, my eyes wide with fear.

I had to raise a arm to block out the bright, golden light that blinded me.

Once I got used to the light, I looked around to take in my surroundings.

"Where the Hades am I?" I asked myself, and abright golden light erupted from my left.

I was forced covered up my eyes so I wouldn't be incinerated, and once the light died down, I saw an all too familiar god standing there.

"Apollo..." I breathed, and the god of the Sun smiled.

"Percy! Your finally awake!" Apollo cheered, clapping me on the back, and I grunted slightly in pain.

"Yeah... How long was I out?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Oh... A day or two. We're still trying to find my sister, but we have a rough idea where she is." Apollo answered, a distant look in his eyes as he mentioned Artemis.

"Where...?" I asked, a pang of hurt in my heart that I was never there to protect her, my... Friend...?

"Tartarus, or somewhere very dark. Why do you want to know... Unless..." Apollo trailed off, knowing what I was getting at.

"I'm not _that_ stupid!" I complained, knowing what Apollo was implying.

"You are, Percy." Apollo said in a the rarest moment of seriousness.

I just cursed multiple times under my breath about stupid Sun gods.

"When can I go?" I asked, wanting to save Apollo's older twin.

"When you feel like it, duh!" Was Apollo's cheeky remark, and I rolled my eyes at the sun gods' immature behaviour.

"Yeah... But... Oh, forget it." I stammered, before hopping off the stretcher and landing on my feet with a thud.

"By the way, Hestia wants to meet. You for some reason... Not too sure, but it's most likely important." I nodded and Apollo flashed me out of his palace infirmary so I could run to Hestia's palace.

It didn't take me long... Okay, it took me ten to twenty minutes, but that is rather quick for Olympus, considering that it is big enough for each god at their full heights to walk around. Did I mention that I was exhausted, as it was probably half a mile or so?

I hammered my hand on the front door of Hestia's palace, and she swung it open as if she was not in the mood. I looked up at the sky, and realised that it was night, and the sun was just rising.

_Whoops._

"Why are you here so early, Percy?" I could tell that Hestia was trying to stay calm and not go rage and burn me... Guess mother and son are just alike, harbouring a ever so similar hatred for mornings.

"Apollo... Said... You wanted... Me..." I panted, struggling to catch my breath.

"Yeah, later on - not when I'm sleeping." Hestia huffed, but opened her door up wide so I could go in.

I walked in, and Hestia closed the door behind me before leading me to the lounge.

"Percy... What exactly did you see when Moros cursed you?" She asked me, and I paled as I was dreading the question.

"Annabeth killing me multiple times... All of my friends and family lying at my feet, dead... _Someone_ I've drawn close to being stabbed by me, and all I could hear was my laughter as Riptide stabbed her - repeatedly..." My voice cracked as I recalled me stabbing the one with those beautiful silver eyes many times.

"Who was it, exactly? The one you stabbed?" My adoptive mother asked me, and a tear slid down my cheek as I remembered the hurt look in her silver eyes as I slaughtered her, her last words '_I thought you loved me like I love you_'.

Anger began to well up within me as the images kept haunting me, swirling around my head.

I shook my head, to say that I wouldn't tell, and Hestia began to age so that she was in her thirties, before roughly grabbing me by each side of the face and her crimson eyes glowing violently.

I could feel her searching through my memories, and when Hestia saw her, she fell back, a shocked look clearly written on her face.

"And you want to save her?" Hestia asked. How did she...? Oh wait, she searched ALL of my memories... Talk about lack of trust.

"Mom, I would give up my life to keep her safe." I said without thinking, and Hestia smirked.

"Then I think it's time for my little assassin son to get down to buissness, is it not?" Hestia smiled at me, and I returned it with my classic lop-sided grin.

"I agree, mom." I said, and Hestia glowed again as she shrunk back to her eight year old form.

"Alright, but first, let me get some sleep as you did wake me up _way _too early." Hestia yawned, then lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. I then got off and kissed my mother on the forehead.

"Night, mom." She smiled in her sleep, so I settled down on another couch before drifting off to sleep aswell...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Thalia's point of view:**

_BANG!_

I put yet another bullet in a monster's brain.

The hunters and I were in the war room, popping in to say hello and a very_ polite_ '_thank-you_' gift to the monsters that locked us up.

In other words, we were putting bullets into their heads.

But still, there were no signs of the bitches that had the audacity to betray the hunt; their sisters in arms!

Pheobe fired from right behind me, sending a _empousa_ straight to the highway to Tartarus.

"I see that you are enjoying yourselves down here. I think that even if you get out of this prison, you won't get out of hell... Will you?" Eris asked, and I looked up at Eris looking at the battle scene from a sky-walk.

I aimed my gun at the goddess of strife.

"Where is Lady Artemis?" I snarled, my finger itching to pull the trigger and send bitch number one straight to her home.

Eris then did and said something that pissed me off higher than Zeus.

"Somewhere, but I couldn't care less to be honest." Eris shrugged as if she wasn't bothered.

With a scream of rage, I unleashed probably fifty rounds upon the goddess of strife, but her sadistic laughter still rung through my ears.

"_You can't kill me, daughter of Zeus!_" Eris cracked up with laughter, and then Artemis' screams began to fill the chamber.

"Where... Is...** ARTEMIS!**" I screamed, and a spot light lit up at the other end of a corridor. There was a chair there, and in the seat was Artemis, her clothes in tatters, her auburn hair full of dirt and grime and her silver eyes were wide with fright.

To her left, was a robed figure who looked very familiar... Raven black hair; glowing, demonic, purple eyes... Percy? No... His eyes were crimson red and sea green, not a dark, evil purple.

To the right of Artemis, was someone I saw die by the hands of Gaea... Long, princess-like blonde hair and stormy grey eyes... No, wait... They were obsidian now... It couldn't be... Annabeth?

"Percy?! Annabeth?!" I called out, and both of the two looked at me dead in the eyes, both wearing an evil smile on their lips.

"Good to see you, _Thals_." Annabeth's voice dripped with evil, but nothing compared to Percy's.

"So, any thing to say before they die, _Arty_?" Percy spat, and Artemis just yelled out a few simple words.

"Run! Trap!" She yelled, and Percy punched her across the jaw.

"Silence, bitch! Now girls!" Percy roared, and twenty or so girls in black armour leapt out from the shadows, Kate leading them.

"You..." I snarled, aiming my gun at her.

"Yes, me, Thalia. Well then, let's see how many people it will take to kill you." Kate grinned, aiming her own assult rife at me.

"Fight me then, one on one, close range weapons only." I challenged my ex-sister, slapping my bracelet and turning the canister of mace into my electric spear.

"Challenge accepted, Thalia Grace." Kate spat, and she drew a pair of hunting knives.

She charged me, but I simply dodged the blow, and slammed my shield into the daughter of Hermes' face.

Kate grunted in pain as her nose broke, but that didn't stop her from charging me again.

I thrusted my spear forwards, impaling Kate through the stomach.

"Rain hell... On them...!" She choked out as blood tricked down her face. She then fell limp, and I kicked the corpse off of my spear.

"Whose next?" I snarled, and my sisters shot at the other traitors, killing a few of them.

"Fall back!" I heard Atlanta yell, and the surviving seventeen hunters melted into the shadows.

I then turned back to Percy and Annabeth, only to see them sitting in movie theatre seats, sharing toffee popcorn and a pint of blood each.

"Boo! Boring! Let's just kill Artemis already, and make her fade!" Annabeth complained, and Percy nodded in agree, drawing a sword.

But, I noticed something different about it.

It was pure black, and radiated a strong, blood red glow.

"Your not Percy..." I muttered, and he was about to slit Artemis' throat until a voice cut through the tension filled air.

"I think Artemis would rather die another day, idiots." The voice said, and a hooded figure wearing a trench coat leapt down from above.

"You..." The fake Percy snarled, and the hooded figure grinned.

"Yes, me, get over it..." The hooded figure laughed, before charging.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Mom led me to my room, and there was something changed... All there was, was a black trench coat with a hood, the diagonal belt I used to carry my throwing knives, gun and stuff, my pair of metal combats and then my vambraces with hidden blades.

"What's this, mom?" I asked her, walking up to the clothes.

"Well, you would want to wear something to go with the twenty first century, wouldn't you, Percy?" Mom asked.

"What about armour?" I turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"You doubt me that much?" Hestia said with mock hurt, which caused me to roll my eyes. She knows that I don't, as I love her.

"Anyway, the armour is within your clothing. Shoot it if you want, it won't damage." Mom smiled at me, before leaving.

I shrugged before changing into the new set of assassin gear that Hestia had given me.

Once changed and I left my room to say farewell to Hestia, I found her in the lounge stoking a fire.

"Good luck, Percy, and don't get killed. We wouldn't want Artemis to be hurt now, would we?" Mom teased, kissing me on the cheek.

"Mother..." I groaned, rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm serious. She will bring you back, only to kill you again - so be careful." Hestia warned, pulling be in a tight hug.

After a few minutes, she released me from the embrace.

"See you later, mom." I waved goodbye to my mother and left her palace.

I flipped my hood up and made my way to the elevator, only to see Apollo standing there, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Percy!" He hissed, and I walked over to him.

"What?" I asked him, impatient and itching to go.

"I want to go with you! Just let me! I want to find and rescue my sister just as much as you do!" Apollo rapidly pleaded, but I somehow understood.

"Fine... But where, _exactly_, are they?" I replied, leaning against the same wall Apollo was leaning against.

"I have an idea." Apollo suggested, and I looked him in the eye.

"Where?" I demanded, itching to get started.

"Fassouri Watermania Water Park, Cyprus." Was Apollo's simple reply, and I grinned.

"Well then, let's trash a water park then!" I cheered, and Apollo placed his hand on my shoulder and flashed us away to our destination.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Okay... Not as long as my other stories, but, eh... This was more of a filler in some ways, as nothing important happened other than Annabeth coming back to life and some evil, wacked-up fake Percy torturing Artemis.**

**My reasons for a slightly late update:**

**1) Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag is awesome, and I'm on it all the time I'm not writing or working on youtube.**

**2) Happy Tree Friends is HIGHLY addictive and hilarious. It also gives you ideas like the evil Percy idea.**

**3) I got studying to do, as my grades are failing... Again... -_- **

**Anyway, I was going to make this longer and put the battle scene where Percy may free Artemis, but then you guys will hate me more than you do at the minute.**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**Zgirl101: **Good. I should've expected you to like it. And, um, no offense, but your even weirder than them. At least, as far as I know. I've never met you for real. Now, would it kill you to try the email? :( Seriously

**Me: Good! Being weird is AWESOME! And I gathered that, as I'm in a shit hole: the U.K. And it probably would, yeah... I'll get that done once I kill some dick on Black Flag (yes, I'm addicted, so what?)**

**fantomfaire: **Poor Percy! How much can one guy take? But if anyone can beat that curse it will be him! And go Thalia, go! Hope that are able to save Artemis and get away before Percy tries to rescue them and gets captured himself! Looking forward to the next chapter!

**Me: Yeeeeeaaaaaah... I'm gonna still torture Percy as it's rather funny. And 'Go Thalia Go'? I was thinking of that when I wrote that part last chapter... And Percy get captured? Naaa, I'm not that evil... Or am I?**

**Am I forgetting something...? Oh yeah! Disclaimer from earlier: I own nothing other than the plot line and the assult rife I'll shoot up your ass if you flame or don't review!**

**Adios, and see you Wednesday (or Tuesday)!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	9. Chapter 9: Apples is Your Choice?

**Alright, I'm here with chapter 9! A day or two delay... That is how much school hates me: they pile up homework I cannot possibly complete in a day or two, only giving me today and a little bit of yesterday to write.**

**Anyway, I don't own crap! Don't believe me, google me! Jokes, nothing will be there.**

**On the other hand, enjoy or I'll exile you to Tartarus!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A half-naked sun god and son of Poseidon sat at the bar, drinking a fanta each. Apollo was watching a few girls he was going to try and get into his pants later on, while Percy was oblivious to all of the girls ogling his six-pack and the muscles that built up on his arms and legs.

"So, where the Hades do you think the four can be hiding in this water park, Apollo?" Percy asked the sky blue eyed god, finishing off his fanta.

"I don't have a clue, Perce. It's so hot I can barely concentrate." Apollo drooled, not taking his eyes off of a big, juicy ass.

"No wonder your sister hates you!" Percy chuckled, smacking the sun god round the back of the head.

"Sexist..." Apollo grumbled, reverting his steel gaze from the blonde's backside.

"Not really." Percy shrugged, turning back to the bartender to get another drink.

Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo caught sight of the very face he never wanted to see again: Eris, the goddess of strife.

"Percy, look." Apollo nudged Percy and nodded in the goddess' direction. She seemed to be walking towards the lazy river, which ran around the entire water park.

"Wait here a minute or two more - but do _not_ lose her." Percy ordered in a hushed tone, not looking at the goddess in case she made eye contact with him and recognised him.

"Won't work, as this bitch is slippery as Hades. You go around the long way, and I take the short." Apollo disagreed, and began in the direction he had chosen for himself, a cocktail in his hand.

_When did he even get that?_ Percy asked himself, but shrugged it off before snatching up his glass of orange fanta and walked off, making sure that he was tredding on ground that hadn't been above a trip wire bomb or something that was set up by Moros, Tartarus, Erebos and/or Eris.

When he was halfway, he bumped into a girl. They both fell backwards, Percy's fanta spilling all over him.

"Oh my gods, I'm so, so, _so _sorry about that!" The girl rapidly apologised as Percy picked himself up and offered her a hand.

"Don't worry... About... It..." Percy trailed off and he was lost in memories as he saw her face.

He saw her die... Okay, he was _there_, _when_ she died, but he didn't see the actual thing.

"Bianca?" Percy blurted out, his mind racing.

"Wait... Percy?" The girl asked, clarifying that it was Bianca.

Percy looked her all over. She was wearing a black bathing suit which went well with her onyx eyes, and her olive skin was just like it was before she died.

"But... How?" Percy asked, but he didn't care. Instead, he crushed the daughter of Hades in a tight embrace.

"I don't know, but-" she was cut off by another voice that Percy recognised, but this one definatly was going to cut off his man-hood.

"Bianca di Angelo! Where in your father's name have you been?! And to see you so close to a nearly nude man?! A disgrace!" A fifteen year old girl with long, luscious black hair and volcanic eyes which contained emotion that reminded the son of Poseidon of a volcano.

Percy turned to her, a wide grin etched onto his face.

"I see that your well and healthy too, Zoë." Percy bowed lightly to the ex-lieutenant of the hunt.

Zoë's eyes flashed with anger as she was mocked by the mere _boy_. Then, she remembered the sea green eyes that only one person she knew had.

"Perseus... Is that you?" Zoë asked, a tear brimming in the corner of Percy's eye.

Deep down, he still blamed himself for the pair's deaths. Bianca's because he could've stoppded her and protected the daughter of Hades. Zoë Nightshade, though, was because he should've taken the sky earlier on, so Artemis could beat Atlas before he got the chance to inflict the killing blow to his very own daughter.

He hugged the deceased two in a bear hug, tears leaking from his eyes as he hugged the two huntresses.

After a few minutes, he came to his senses and looked around, only to see Apollo running up to him.

_Whoops_, Percy visably gulped, and Apollo's anger written eyes met with Percy's.

"Look, Percy, I know that two lovely ladies wish to bed you - and visa versa - but we should continue on the _real_ reason on why we're here." Apollo lectured, swinging his arms around Bianca's and Zoë's shoulders.

"You can talk, Apollo, and these. Are actually old friends." The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes at the blue eyed god, and his eyes widened as he leaned forward so Apollo could see their faces.

"Holy Zeus... They're dead ya know!" Apollo stammered, trying to get over the fact that he was hugging two dead girls.

"No, you don't say!" Percy grumbed, a waterfall of sarcasm cascading from each word.

"B-b-but _HOW_?!" Apollo nearly yelled, but Zoë rammed her elbow into the sun god's abdomen.

"I was dragged from the sky two years ago, and dragged to Elysium to live; until we were both dragged up here to live again. The person who dragged us up here was-" Zoë was cut of by something.

"_**Me, you toss pots.**_" A deep, dark, menacing voice cut through the air. The four looked around with haste, looking for whoever the voice belonged to.

But, all that was standing there was a boy who couldn't of been any older than five or six.

Byt Apollo wasn't fooled like the others. He could see a shimmering image of a grown man around the boy, but all four could still sense the huge waves of energy rolling off of the young, innocent-looking child.

"Your joking me, right?" Zoë snickered, looking like she was on the edge of hysterics.

"_**If you think that I am joking, Zoë Nightshade, I am not. And as for who I am, my identity is for me, and only me to know.**_" The boy cracked a grin, and seemed to explode.

Waves of destruction swept through the air, knocking each ot the four backwards as if they were getting pushed baack in a charge from New Zealand's rugby team.

Then, a shot of pain erupted in Percy's abdomen, as if Mike Tyson just used his gut as a punch bag.

"Omph!" The son of Poseidon grunted in pain as he collided into a stack of twenty or so sun beds.

Apollo had hit the deep end of a swimming pool, while Zoë and Bianca got to land on soft, straw umbrellas. Joking, they crashed into something quite a bit away.

"I don't think I wanna come back here for a vacation... Ow..." Percy groaned in pain as he picked himself up and out of the pile of broken sun beds.

"_**Then allow me to give you a ticket straight to oblivion, Perseus Jackson! Destruction shall be your doom!**_" The boy roared, and shifted into a fully grown man.

Apollo's eyes widened with realisation as he recognised the scar running down the side of his face.

Perses, the Titan of destruction, had joined the enemy, and now would aid in the destruction of Olympus and the gods.

The sun god swam over to the edge of the pool and grasped it, heaving himself out of the strangely icy cold water.

"Perses..." Apollo snarled as he crawled out of the swimmming pool and coughed up a bit of water.

Perses just grinned evilly, and a two-handed, dark grey sword shimmered into existance in the Titan's hands.

He swung the sword in a huge arc at Apollo, sending the sun god sprawling into the pool.

Perses looked around for Zoë and Bianca, but couldn't find them, so the Titan of destruction turned to Percy.

The son of Poseidon's hand subconsciously slipped into his pocket and pulled out Riptide in it's ball-tip form. He then uncapped the pen, and it enlonged into a three foot long, leaf-shaped, bronze sword.

"Come on then, Perses." Percy challenged, and with a war cry, Perses charged him, swinging his sword in a huge, power-filled strike at the son of Poseidon, but he rolled under the sword and stabbed at the Titan.

Perses doubled over in pain as golden ichor dripped from the shallow wound in his abdomen.

"You... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Perses gritted his teeth and swung many times at Percy, only for the son of Poseidon to block or dodge each swing.

"Is that all you've got, Perses?" Percy taunted, hopping over a low swipe for Perses.

"_Percy! It's me, Apollo! Listen, Perses can't be defeated without an immortal's help as he is one of the strongest Titans, just under the big four Titans. In other words, distract him so I can send him back to Tartarus!_" Apollo mentally yelled at Percy, and a grin etched itself on Percy's face.

"Hey! Destruction's gay, just like your wife!" Percy randomly spurted out, but it definatly pissed off the Titan.

"What... Did... You... **JUST SAY?!**" Perses roared, and a crimson aura crackled to life around the Titan of destruction's sword.

"Oh... Well... Crap..." Percy cursed, and was about to turn on his heel and run for his life, when Apollo snuck up behind the Titan of destruction and wrapped his bow around his neck. With a sickening crunch, Apollo crushed Perses' wind pipe and snapped his neck.

The Titan's glowing eyes dimmed to nothing, before he crumbled to dark red and black dust and was swept away in a zephyr.

"Now where do we go?" Percy asked Apollo, and he looked around.

"It's obvious: find the girls and get to the lazy river. I heard that Eris is there." Apollo simply answered, and he ran off, only to slip and fall onto his back.

Percy laughed a bit before diving into the nearest pool to him in case the two were in there or something.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

Finding the two ex-hunters of Artemis wasn't all that hard actually.

They just landed right near the entrance to the lazy river, so it was rather easy.

Now, I don't think I'll ever have trouble with water again, but I don't think that I'd want to touch it.

All four of us were on rubber rings, and Eris was a little bit ahead of us, lobbing dark purple, rotting apples at us that stunk worse than the Minotaur. Zoë then warned me they were her primary weapon, dubbed the 'Apples of Discord', which could apparently drive you more insane than the Stoll twins (and they were completely bonkers).

I mean, what goddess throws around apples? And what does she say when they hit their target? '_You just got appled!_' Or something?

Either way, it was completely retarded.

"Percy! Duck!" Zoë yelled at me, so I did what she told, only for me to see an Apple of Discord sail over my head and land in the water with a loud '_PLOP_'.

"Gods DAMN it!" Eris rampaged from her rubber ring, "Why can't you _just stay STILL?!_" The goddess of strife conjured up another pile of apples and began tossing them at the four and others around them.

Apollo just summoned his bow, pulled back the string, and shot an arrow at the the menace. The projectile hit and popped her rubber ring, so with a scream, Eris fell into the icy cold water.

"We got her!" We cheered, and paddled over to the goddess. We looked around for any sign of Eris, only for a whirlpool to appear and suck only us four in.

"What the Hades?!" We cursed as we seemed to be going down rapids.

I tried to gain control of us, but the currents seemed to be just ignoring me - as if I lost my connection to the sea.

Eventually, we hit rough, concrete ground. And it hurt; a lot. Especially with two girls landing on your back.

"Get... Off... Me... Please... You... Weigh... A... Lot..." I croaked out, and the two girls shot up and kicked me in the side.

"Did you just call me _fat?!_" Zoë snarled, and I instantly rolled over to avoid another kick.

"What I meant to say was that you both landed... On my pressure point! Yeah, that!" I stammered (careful not to give the abusive ex-hunter another reason to beat me up), rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

In the distance, faint voice echoed through my mind, but one stuck out - Thalia.

"Apollo! Clothes, now!" I turned to the sun god, and a rucksack full of my clothes appeared, as Apollo could flash on his own clothes.

I pulled out my vambraces and handed them to Zoë. She seemed to help herself and grab my hooded jacket, and Bianca snatched my spare as well as my hunting knives.

"A please and thank you would've been nice..." I grumbled as I slipped on a dark green t-shirt.

I handed the remaining knife to Zoë, knowing that the hidden blades would be useless at somepoint during the next possible conflict.

"Thank you!" Zoë said in a sickly sweet tone, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Just pull up the hood and get ready to make Assassin's Creed reality." I messed with her, and we reached the source of the shouting.

A lookalike me was about to kill Artemis, and Zoë and Apollo gritted their teeth in annoyance.

"I think Artemis would rather die another day." Zoë snarled, and leapt down below.

I then saw someone I thought I'd never see again in my lifetime.

My wise girl.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as Zoë charged the imposter.

I nodded at Bianca, and we leapt down into the tunnel below. Bianca and I ran forwards, right behind Zoë, and I uncapped Riptide.

Dragging the blade along the floor as I ran to create sparks, I soon raised it above my head as I came into distance and brought the sword down on the imposter me.

He flew backwards, and I turned to Zoë, only to see her standing there with a bronze dagger at her throat.

"What the...?" I asked myself, and then I noticed Annabeth's now dark, emotionless, cold obsidian eyes that filled anyone's heart with terror.

"Hello seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled darkly at me, and a tear trickled down my face.

"Wise girl... What did they do to you?" I asked, only for a sharp pain to go through my shoulder...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Muhahahahahahaha! I just LOVE cliff hangers!**

**And I wonder if anyone noticed, but I write roughly 10,000 words a week... Oh well, 10 weeks equals 100,000 words.**

**Anyway, let's get some reviews answered!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed chapter 9 of 'The Road to Darkness'!**

**You guys remembebr the rules! You Read and Review or I gut you like a fish. Got it?**

**See ya next time (tomorrow or saturday)!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	10. Chapter 10: EVERYONE loves the Moon!

**Hey guys, wassup?! I kept my word, even though I have a freaking cold and flu... Fucking viruses.**

**Anyway, I don't own PJO, as if I would, I would be living in America, not in England!**

**Enjoy or rot in hell! And I'll make sure hell accepts you, as my uncle is the devil! :D**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

"I think Artemis would rather die another day." Zoë snarled, and leapt down below.

The son of Poseidon then saw someone he thought he'd never see again in his lifetime.

His wise girl.

The thoughts were pushed out of his head as Zoë charged the imposter.

Percy nodded at Bianca, and the two leapt down into the tunnel below. The daughter of Hades and son of Poseidon ran forwards, right behind Zoë, and he uncapped Riptide.

Dragging the blade along the floor as he ran to create sparks, Percy soon raised it above his head as he came into distance and brought the sword down on the imposter.

The lookalike flew backwards, and Percy turned to Zoë, only to see her standing there with a bronze dagger at her throat.

"What the...?" He asked himself, and then he noticed Annabeth's now dark, emotionless, cold obsidian eyes that filled anyone's heart with terror.

"Hello seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled darkly at her ex-boyfriend, and a tear trickled down his face.

"Wise girl... What did they do to you?" The son of Poseidon asked, only for a sharp pain to erupt in his shoulder.

Percy gritted his teeth in pain as he saw the sword protruding from his shoulder. A foot was placed against Percy's back and he was then kicked off of the blade.

Percy stumbled a bit as blood flowed form the wound. He grabbed his shoulder in pain, but let go and blocked an incoming strike with Riptide.

"Why don't you _just die?!_" snarled and dodged a slice from Percy.

"Just who are you?!" Percy yelled through gritted teeth.

"Me? I am the true Percy Jackson, and I... Will... Destroy... YOU!" roared, and tried to cut the son of Poseidon down again.

A barrage bullet then cut through the air, and hit in the arm.

Black blood seeped from the wound the multiple bullets had caused, and spat on the wounds. Thalia stepped next to her cousin, assult rifle aimed at the imposter's face.

"Annabeth! Let's go! We will kill then soon!" The imposter glared at the daughter of Zeus, before vanishing in a blast of hell fire, as did Annabeth a few seconds afterwards.

"I'll have your heads." Were her last words before she vanished from sight, leaving a few hunters, a tied up Moon goddess, two ex-hunters, a sun god and a son of Poseidon alone in the dark, damp sewers underneath Fassouri Watermania Water Park.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

_**A day or so later...**_

Thunder rolled from above.

Percy sat on a beach, staring up at the beautiful full Moon.

A tear trickled from the corner of his eye as he thought of Annabeth, and what happened to her once she was tossed into Tartarus.

"How come your all the way out here, Perseus?" A voice asked from behind him. He had come to love it, yet he doesn't understand _why_ he loves it. Is it because of her beauty, or because she is just one of the most wonderful person on the entire planet?

"Lady Artemis." Percy replied, trying to remain calm even though his heart beat was quickening rapidly.

"Just call me Artemis, Perseus." Artemis answered, smiling a bit at the well-mannered boy.

"Then please just call me Percy." Was his answer, and he turned to the goddess of the Moon.

Artemis just nodded in agreement and sat down next to the son of Poseidon.

"So... How've you been since the... Incident?" Percy stammered, trying to place his words correctly in case he made the goddess hate his kind even more.

"Good. Thank you for bringing Zoë back, Percy." Artemis thanked him a lot more than she actually let on. She actually wanted to to break her vow for him, as she feels a deep whirlpool of emotion deep within her icy cold heart.

"It's no biggie. I mean, at least I can't blame myself for her and Bianca's deaths for a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Artemis shifted a little bit closer to Percy before speaking. "Don't blame yourself for their deaths. Zoë and Bianca made their own choices to sacrifice themselves for us."

"Still, I could-" Percy was cut off by Artemis socking him right in the jaw.

"Ouch..." Percy groaned and massaged his lower jaw.

"If your trying to take Zoë's, one of my bravest hunters, sacrifice away from her, not even-" She growled.

"I wasn't! If I had taken the sky from you sooner, she might never of died in the first place! I'm obviously going to feel guilt, as Zoë's death could of been prevented if I was smarter and not so damn idiotic and weak at the time!" Percy yelled at Artemis, and instantly regretted it.

"It wouldn't of mattered in the first place! The prophecy had to be fulfilled, or catastrophe would've occured! Get over it already!" Artemis yelled back, her face reddening with anger.

"It would have..." Percy muttered, looking away from the seething goddess.

"Let's just drop the subject." Artemis said with contained rage. She wasn't going to unleash her wrath upon him, he was the only decent male in existance.

"Yeah, we should..." Percy agreed, and the two remained in silence for quite a while.

"So... What's happening with the hunt?" The son of Poseidonasked, breaking the _very_ awkward silence.

"Not too sure at the moment. With Zoë and Bianca back though, we are bound to defeat a few more groups of monsters before we are forced back to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis answered, and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Well, I don't doubt your hunt anyway, and defiantly not unless I want Thalia shooting me up the ass." He chuckled, and Artemis laughed a bit as well. Her laugh was quite beautiful to be honest, and Percy wouldn't mind listening to it over and over again.

"Thalia has become quite attached to that assult rifle though." Artemis added, and the pair laughed a little bit more before calming down.

Thunder then cracked through the sky, and Artemis flipped the sky the bird. She didn't want to leave Percy, as he made her feel wanted... Loved. He filled up her hollow heart, and he is the male she always dreamt of meating one day, and then come to love.

_He's a male! He'll shatter your heart like all the others out there!_ Her mind yelled at her heart.

_But it's right! Even you know it! We are meant to be with Perseus Jackson!_ Her mind retorted.

_He'll break us! They all do! _Brain argued.

_But he's different. Percy wouldn't dream of hurting us! So get over it and just go out with him!_ Heart rolled her eyes, before adding something that seriously pissed off Artemis' mind. _By the way, we're both the same. So you love him as well. IDIOT!_

Brain fell silent, and Heart won.

"I guess I have to go. I'll see you soon, Percy. And thank you for remaining good hearted." Artemis then did something she never dreamt of doing. She kissed him on the cheek.

The goddess of the hunt then flashed away in a bright silver light before Percy could see her blush. He was partly hurt that she went, but also partly thankful as he was blushing like a tomato.

Percy's finger tips brushed over the place where Artemis kissed him, feeling a bit of Déjà vu as Artemis had flashed away so suddenly three years ago.

_Percy began to walk away, but someone grabbed his arm._

_The son of Poseidon turned to see a pair of bright silver eyes._

_"Umm..." He didn't quite know what to say._

_"Why did you help out my mother?" Artemis asked._

_"It felt like the right thing to do... After Annabeth died, I had nothing else to wish for other than for her to be brought back to life. And that obviously failed." Percy answered, a tear trickling down his cheek as he thought of his wise girl._

_"Thank you... Percy..." Artemis then broke her gaze from his mesmerising sea green eyes, and flashed away without warning, but still wasn't quick enough for him to notice the blush creeping up on her cheeks._

_"No problem..." He muttered under my breath, and looked out at the New York skyline._

Percy smiled a bit, before staring at the Moon and muttering six words he hoped she heard. Even though he wasn't sure why he said them, they felt _right _to say to her.

"Your welcome, Artemis. I love you."

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Artemis' point of view:**

"I don't care that he's the only decent man alive, Artemis! He is a threat to us if he has an evil clone, and he knows Annabeth Chase's exact location!" Zeus accused, pointing at me with every accusation.

I rolled my eyes at my father.

"So what?! Am I not allowed male friends for once?!" Artemis retorted, and her brother groaned.

"Can we just kill him already? I don't think I want my little sis getting together with the sea spawn." Apollo grumbled, only to get an arrow where he doesn't shine.

"No! We shall not kill my son! After all that he has done for us, we should leave him be!" Poseidon roared in anger, seething with rage.

"We should! The amount of power he possesses is incredibly abnormal! We should act now before he can betray us to Erebos and Tartarus!" Zeus thundered (pun intended), electricity crackling off of him; and the scent of o-zone filled the air.

"He is our saviour, Zeus! If I was to ever break my vow, it would be with him!" I blurted out, and the god of thunder's face turned even more red if possible. Same goes for Apollo, if not, angrier.

"Leave now, Pheobe Artemis! Go back to your hunters! And from here on out, I forbid you from having any contact what so ever with that sea spawn! Same goes for you, Poseidon!" Zeus roared, and slammed his master bolt onto the ground.

"Just watch me." I snarled, and turned away from my father and twin brother.

"Same goes for me, brother. I will not cut any contact from my son, so go find another whore to take to your bed. This meeting is over." Poseidon growled, and followed me out of the throne room.

The second we were a safe distance from the throne room, I turned to Poseidon.

"We need to keep an eye on him. You watch him during the night, and I watch during the day. Well, we watch from our domains. You watch him while you in your moon chariot, and I watch him from the sea. Seem fair?" Poseidon planned, and I nodded in agreement.

There was no way in Hades was father killing Percy Jackson.

_**Back at the throne room **_**(No point of view)**_**:**_

The god of thunder seethed in his throne while a very angry sun god paced around the throne room in circles.

The pair of gods were trying to think of a way to kill Percy Jackson without alarming both Artemis and Poseidon - and not get their asses handed to them by the two strongest Olympians.

And then Hestia would just kill them - literally.

Then, an idea raced into Apollo's mind. "I know what we can do!" Apollo's eyes lit up and his father's met his own.

"And what do you suggest, son?" Zeus asked, sickly smile plastered on his face.

"We send a hitman, or an assassin to kill him. The two would _never_ know." Apollo's eyes had a murderous glint in them.

"And who do you suggest for the job, Apollo?" Zeus asked, practically jumping in his seat, like a kid wanting candy.

"Alexander Solonik. He's a immortal Russsian son of Keres, believed to be dead." Apollo's eyes carried a demonic glint within them, as if not his own.

Zeus' smile broadened as he son suggested that. Now they could ensure that Artemis' vow shall not be broken.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm DONE with this crappy filler! The hitman part wasn't intended to be included, but oh well, it was included.**

**Anyway, I gave you guys a little Pertemis scene, so you better love it!**

**Now, to answer a few reviews:**

**billybobjoe (AKA '**_**I Love Dolphins**_**'): **bobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbob Doesn't want to be gutted.

bobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbob likes fish

bobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbobbob says don't gut fish

**Me: ... What tha actual FUCK?! *angry face* I hate freaking flames!**

**DrewTheSeagull: **Well, the problem with your threat is that I can't die. Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid ill take over so they just don't let me die. I personally don't see the problem with me taking over Hell, but oh well... I'm kinda pissed with your cliffhanger, though. Isn't that the same one you left last chapter? Oh, and I loved the way you brought Zoë and Bianca back (was that Holiday World?)! Can't wait for he next chapter.

**Me: I'll have to clarify that with my uncle Devil, as he ain't scared of me, and I beat him up when he didn't get me an Xbox One. And it was Fissouri Watermania Water Park in Cyprus... Well, that's what it called it on google maps.**

**And to all of the others, thanks for reviewing!**

**Read and Reivew or I get my uncle Devil to drag you to hell! *halo ring appears above head as pulls and innocent face***

**Now, off to kill people on Assassin's Creed 4!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	11. Chapter 11: HITman is My Punch bag

**Alright... Shorter chapter thanks to freaking cold and wedding the other day, then studying... Yeah, those are good enough reasons.**

**Anyway, I don't own crap other than... Well... The plot line, so don't sue!**

**Enjoy or I'll reap some souls! :D**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**point of view:**

A sharp cry of pain echoed from the alleyway, and a few minutes afterwards, a man emerged.

He pulled up his coat sleve to reveal a tattoo with a multiple methods of torture and killing people littering the entire arm.

"That's what you get for trying to steal from me, punk." The son of Keres spat at the dead corpse, and walked away from it.

He strolled through Northfleet, Woodlands Park and Echo Square, before reaching his home. It was an everyday place, and a standard house for Britain.

He opened up the front door and walked in, before closing and locking it behind him. It was hard to find a job these days in England, especially in Gravesend, Kent, as it was one of the most populated places in the U.K, thanks to the amount of Londoners moving down to look for cheeper homes.

The second he sat down on his couch, the house phone began ringing.

"For fucks sakes." He cursed in a light Russian accent (killing 40 odd Rusian Mafia Bosses has it's disadvantages), before getting up and answering the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?" The son of Keres snarled down the phone, his cold, volcanic eyes alight with rage.

A deep chuckled came from the other side of the telephone.

"_So, Alexander Solonik, I see that you haven't changed much since your apparent death._" The voice laughed, and an inhuman growl erupted from Alexander's throat.

"Zeus, what do you want now you piece of shit?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"_I have a job for you, and you are the only demigod assassin I know for the job. You in?_" Zeus offered, and Alexander had a cursing spree.

"You fucking idiot! Don't you realize that authorities can see our conversation?" The son of Keres yelled.

"_They won't know. I'm that stupid, Alexander._" Zeus grumbled from the other end of the phone.

"I beg to differ. Anyway, what's the job?" Alexander asked, a sadistic look in his eyes as he thought of what methods he could use to kill his newest victim.

"_Assassinate Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. We will provide the equipment you need over than your guns, as this sea spawn is the strongest demigod going._" Zeus replied.

"Wait, as in _the _Perseus Jackson? Saviour of Olympus and all that crap?"

"_That's the one. Don't worrry, he's gona a little... Rouge should I say?_" You could tell that the Greek god of thunder and lightning was grinning like a madman.

"Why's that? And how much is it?"

"_He is attempting to '__**get with**__' Artemis. And... I'll say about a million or two just to get you over here, and if you complete it too my liking, I'll throw in another eight or so mill. Satasfied?_"

Alexander Solonik was defiantly convinced. Ten million? Bargin!

"I'll see you soon. I think I'm going to carve him apart and deliver his head to you on a silver platter." Alexander grinned darkly, and hung up.

_I guess every hero has a tragic end, huh Perseus?_ The son of Keres laughed mentally, and ran upstairs to get his rucksack packed and full of weaponry.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

A loud crunching noise filled the area. It sounded just like a dog chewing up a bone... If not, demolishing it.

A hell hound was currently feasting on a deer carcass, and unlucky for it, Percy was nearby.

The son of Poseidon flicked his wrist, and his hidden blades sprung out of his vambraces. He leapt down from the tree branch he was perched on, and stabbed the monster through the throat.

With a cry of pain, the monster then melted to fine, gold dust and was scattered away to help lengthen it's reform time.

Percy then turned his attention to the deer carcass, and saw that next to nothing was left on the dead body which was edible.

Crinkling his nose in disgust, Percy turned around and walked away.

On his way back, he couldn't help but stop every so often, to check for the sound of movement. His assassin sense was tingling, which could mean that he was being stalked, but this person is _well_ hidden.

After a long detour around the forest, Percy decided that he'd had enough.

He broke into a run, and caused such little noise it was barely noticeable. Barely.

A bullet raced past the son of Poseidon's head, missing him by an hair's width. It collided with the tree in front of him, taking a huge chunk out of the tree.

"Holy-" Percy couldn't finish his curse as another two or three arrows whizzed past him.

Percy was begining to get pissed off with this guy, so he decided to pull out his gun and fire at random locations that would let his shooter have a clear shot at him.

A deep, menacing laugh broke through the dense trees.

"Who are you?!" Percy snarled, his sea green eyes darting around the tree canopy.

"Why, that's obvious: the one who'se gonna kill you!" A figure broke through the leaves above him, and Percy leapt backwards onto another branch.

The man's face was definatly something that you wouldn't forget so easilly; a five o'clock shadow and a deep gouge taken out of the side of his face, it was definatly not a pretty sight (and don't even think about the veins covering hiss near-bald scalp and head). And to top it off, greasy, black hair, ripped muscles and a seven foot monster; definatly someone you won't want to piss off in the open streets.

He wore black camo bottoms and a hoodie - not your ideal clothes for the American forests.

In one hand, the bloke held a desert eagle, and in the other, was a stygian iron / olympian silver, four foot sword.

Percy uncapped Riptide and tightened his grip in his gun to help make it a fair fight.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been sentenced to death by Lord Zeus and Lord Apollo. Comply, and your death shall be quick and painless. However, if you do not obey my command, you shall face one of the most greusome deaths known to man-kind and have a rather painful death. Now, shall we get this over with?" The assassin asked with mock consideration, which majorly pissed Percy off.

"Just who do you think you are?" Percy asked/growled, his sea green eyes now alight with crimson flames.

"Me? Oh, I know who I am, Perseus. I am Alexander Solonik, hitman and assassin, son of Keres, _and _the best assassin in existance. Shall I go on, or have you heard enough?" Alexander asked, mocking the adoptive son of Hestia.

"Well then, let's test your little theory - shall we, Alex?" Percy snapped, and opened fire at Alex.

As if nothing, Alex just spun his sword around in a 1080, deflecting the bullet and cutting it up as if warm butter.

"My turn, _Perseus_." With a sickly sweet smile, Alex charged Percy. Before the son of Poseidon could register what was going on, he was suckered by the hitman.

Percy fell backwards and from the branch, only to hit solid ground with a loud thud.

Alex leapt down, and as graceful as a cat, he landed on the ground a few feet from the groaning son of Poseidon.

Percy knew it was a dirty move, but this guy was a pro, and he was an ant compared to the brute might of the master assassin, Alexander Solonik.

Percy rolled over, and shot Alex in the thigh. He didn't have the heart to kill the assassin, even if he was trying to kill him.

_I'll have to ask Hestia when I return to my campsite._ Percy made a mental note, and picked himself up off of the ground.

He didn't think that the son of Keres would get back up after the injury, but that was one thing Percy didn't acknowledge: he was a son of the Keres.

Not being able to feel most pain, Alex was thankful for. But not being able to move it aaas well was a downfall.

But, then again, who said he was going to use his bad leg?

Alex kicked Percy's legs out from underneath him, and readied his sword to pierce Percy.

"_NO!_" A shrill voice yelled from a distance, but Alex didn't care. He wanted to get his money, and then he could by a mansion and like richer than the U.S president and British Royal Family. He could then by an island, and soon build an army to take over the world, so he could rule it.

He was just about to stab Percy, before a hunting knife blocked the sword.

Artemis stood there, and her face was twisted with rage.

"No goddess is allowed to interfear with mortal issues and conflicts." Alex snarled, and made to stab Artemis.

She blocked it with her duel hunting knives, but it wasn't long until the goddess of the hunt was disarmed and on the floor, a sword positioned above her to make the fatal blow.

Obviously, the loyal adoptive son of Hestia wouldn't allow it, and slammed one of his hidden blades into Alex's ribs.

His eyes were wild, as he punched the son of Keres so many times, the count was lost after seventy something.

Artemis was soon forced to pull Percy off of Alex because he was a bit _too_ bloody.

She was touched though on how Percy defended her, and stopped the hitman from sending her to Tartarus for a small vacation.

"See you in punishment, fucktard." Percy snarled before flicking both of his wrists. He slammed them into Alex's neck, before pulling towards him to tear the throat out.

Percy then grabbed a frag grenade from Alex's belt and shoved it in the throat before pulling the pin.

"..." Percy didn't say anything - just helped Artemis up and walked away, a evil smile on his face and his eyes glazed over with malice.

The grenade then went off, and Percy suddenly felt the need to do it again, and the lust for more blood to be spilt was overwhelming.

"_**That's it... Keep feeding that desire and set me free... You are the one who shall follow my path and destroy mankind, Perseus Jackson...**_" A deep, dark, menacing voice echoed through Percy's mind, and his grin grew.

Artemis saw the grin, and a wave of ice washed over her.

_Just what the Hades is happening to Percy?_ The Moon goddess asked herself over and over again. _And what has corrupted him into... This...?_

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Okay... I'm done with chapter 11!**

**Anyway, screw the reviews as I only got two. I can only say 'thanks for reviewing, and sorry about rage last chapter! I'm laughing at it at this very moment in time!' I actually am, I just don't have a freaking clue why. *shrugs shoulders***

**Also, can anyone suggest some Pertemis/Perzoe stories I can read to motivate me, as I'm running dry somehow. Serves me right for not planning crap, BUT that's how I roll.**

**Read and Review so next chapter reaches your screens quicker (and so I don't dance on some graves)! **

**Now, ADIOS! Naa, not really, I'm gonna extend the chapter with a little Pertemis - just for YOU guys!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"So... Percy... What exactly _is_ the matter with you lately?" Artemis asked me when I was stoking the fire. Hestia had gone silent for some reason as well as dad, so I could only talk to Artemis. And I was dreading her to ask that.

"The truth is, Artemis, not even I know. All I know, is that when I get angry, I get this feeling that is feels like something is trying to claw itself free from within me." I replied, using my fire powers to intensify the fire.

"Who was that, Percy? The one who attacked you?" Artemis asked out of the blue.

"Alexander Solonik, so of Keres." I answered, and I saw all of the colour drain from her face.

"Who sent him?"

"Zeus and Apollo apparently, but they wouldn't have the balls to... Would they?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Apollo won't, but Zeus will. He will do anything to keep his pride." Artemis answered, turning her head occasionally in case we were being watched.

"Don't be so paranoid. Apollo nor Zeus would piss you off." I joked, throwing a few more twigs into the fire.

"What are you going to do if... You know... Whatever it is within you breaks free?" Artemis asked, and I flicked my wrist.

"Easy. Learn if it's a threat, and if it is, try to control it. If I can't, then boo-hoo - I'll have to kill myself, or get someone I trust to do it for me." I answered solemnly.

A sad look washed over Artemis' beautiful silver eyes, and a tear welled up in the corner of them.

"What is it that shall take over you exactly?" Artemis asked, her voice cracking.

"The demon of apolalypse. Voices threaten me every so ofen, claiming that I will be the destruction of my loved ones, and the one I love most-"

"Annabeth?" Artemis blurted out, cutting me off.

"No... It used to be, but soon I realised that she was just a friend. I promised to never love again after her death as I was so hurt, but now I'm willing to take the risk." I explained, a smile on my face as I thought about her beautiful smile.

"So, who is it?" The goddess asked, as if some school-girl gossiping.

"What do you want to eat?" I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to add to the current jackelope population by telling her.

Artemis just glared at me, as if to say '_I will find out!_'. "Venison with pasta." She shrugged as if nothing, so I snapped my fingers. A plate packed with pasta and deer appeared on Artemis' lap, and she looked at me as if I said that Apollo had a bigger IQ than a goldfish.

"Part of being the adoptive son of Hestia." I smiled, and summoned myself some blue nachos and blue cookies appeared on my lap (on a plate of course!).

The goddess of the hunt looked at me even stranger, and I stiffled a laugh at her face.

"What?" I asked, trying not to crack up.

"Why is the food blue?" She asked, poking at her pasta as if poison.

"Oh... Long story."

"We have all night."

"Alright, my mom brought me up on blue food." I said rapidly, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You call that long?" Artemis looked like she was about to choke on her venison.

"Yup. Well, it's not the whole story... But I still call it long. Happy?" I laughed, and Artemis laughed a bit too.

Once the laughter died down, we just sat there in fromt of the fire, trying to keep warm.

Artemis huddled up close to me, so I took off my coat and wrapped it around the should-be-goddess of beauty.

"Percy," began Artemis, "why are you so kind, gentle and modest?"

"It's just my nature. I have been bullied and beated quite a bit I was younger, and I don't want to give it to my children (if I have any) or loved ones to suffer what I did." I replied, and Artemis rested her head on my shoulder.

We remained silent for quite a while until Artemis spoke up. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked back, turning my head towards her.

My answer was a pair of warm, soft lips which tasted like freshly picked strawberries crashing down upon my own.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	12. Chapter 12: REJECTED

**And chapter 12 is here, bitches! Yeah, it was delayed... Again... But this is quite a long chapter to write in a day (2.5k is quite a bit for me).**

**Reason for late chapter: I got Cs and a B in some exams, so my mom decided to ground me for a few days to study. I had to beg her for my phone back (which is what I write all of my chapters on).**

**I don't own nothing - if you think I do, go the specsavers and get a brain scan!**

**Enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

We remained silent for quite a while until Artemis spoke up. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked back, turning my head towards her.

My answer was a pair of warm, soft lips which tasted like freshly picked strawberries crashing down upon my own.

I sat there, frozen. Fireworks were going off within my mind, and my stomach was flipping around as if it high on marijuana. My heart was literally torn and stolen from my chest, and then I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

After a few more moments, we broke apart for air, both panting.

"Woah..." I panted, my forehead pressed against her own.

Artemis was just breathing deeply, staring into my eyes.

I finally came back to my senses, and shot backwards.

_What the actual FUCK do you think you're doing?_ My mind screamed at me. _She's a maiden goddess, I think that she'd rather maintain that title for the time being!_

Artemis seemed to of leapt backwards, and also having a mental war with herself.

"Artemis..." I breathed, and got to my feet. I offered a hand to Artemis, but she slapped it aside and picked herself up off of the ground.

"Never speak of this again, Perseus. Agreed?" Said goddess snapped at me, and I arched an eyebrow at the fuming goddess.

One second she's making a move on me and kissing me, the next second she looks like I'm vermin.

I really don't understand girls.

"... Agreed..." I muttered, and she flashed away, her face burning red with rage.

"Guess I am that repulsive." I chuckled to myself and summoned some water from nearby to put out the fire.

_Tomorrow,_ I decided, _I'll go back to camp. I guess that I have quite a bit of explaining to do anyway._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Rings of smoke rose through the air, all from the base of a huge white pine tree.

At the bottom of the tree, was a dragon curled around it, seeming to guard a golden jacket that hung from one of the lower branches. The light from the setting sun crashing against the jacket, sending waves of warm light around, and keeping the dragon warm.

Afterr a few moments, a figure emerged from the long grass, alerting the dragon.

It raised it's head, only to whine in excitement when it recognised the figure.

"Peleus." He laughed, and patted the dragon's head.

He then walked through an invisible shield, and a four story, light blue farm house shimmered into view.

He walked straight up to the house, and saw a familiar centaur and fat, lazy-ass god of wine sitting there, playing a card game.

Dionysus threw the cards onto the ground in a fit of rage, and then crushed his empty diet coke can.

"Really, Chiron? You've got to beat me _every_ time?" The god of wine snapped, summoning another can of diet coke to down.

"Mr. D, I think you'd best not go into another fit of rage. Don't you agree?" Chiron replied, before rising from his motorised wheelchair to reveal his horse hide.

Neither of the two noticed the boy until a creak of the floorboards turned their attentions to him.

"Who are you, child?" Chiron asked, and the figure laughed a bit.

"I'm hurt on how you forgot me, Chiron." The figure laughed.

Mr. D just grumbled on about annoying heroes.

The figure flipped his hood, to reveal the face of none other than Percy Jackson.

"Percy...?!" Chiron just crushed the son of Poseidon in a bear hug.

"Where have you been for the past three years?" Percy's mentor cried, releasing Percy from the tight grip.

"About. You know, seeing America and stuff. Not to mention getting a few more immortals to hate my guts." Percy joked, but where was he to lie? He did have at least four gods / goddesses wanting his head at this very moment in time.

Chiron laughed a bit, and wiped a rouge tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, well, there's no suprise there." Chiron chuckled, and a conch horn sounded.

"Well, Percy, I guess that your just in time for dinner. Care to join?" Chiron offered, and Percy nodded his head.

"Sure, been a while since I've had camp food." Percy replied, and the trio walked off to the mess hall, but not before Percy flipped up his hood up.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

If you don't know what it's like to walk into a mess hall full of people who don't have a clue who the heck you are, or haven't seen you in like three years, you don't want to know. Especially if you have another new sibling who is the definition of a prick.

I walked into the mess hall, and I heard conversations all turn to me. The Aphrodite girls were talking about my badass look, and how they wanted to bed me; Athena on who was behind the hood - stuff like that. I even heard one mention if I was straight or bent. I was tempted to cringe at that, but I wouldn't let anything show until later.

I simply got my food from the aura, got up, and sacrificed half of my food to Artemis, Hestia and dad (ike I did most nights).

I then turned and sat at the Poseidon table, only to be joined by a few others.

"What do you think your doing on _my_ table, punk?" One of them snapped.

A young girl and boy, probably five or six at the most, sat oppasite of the boy who sat next to me, both of their eyes wide with fear.

I turned to the kid next to me, only to get another one sit on the other side of me.

"Well, I think every child of Poseidon sits on this table. Am I correct?" Was my snarky reply, and I took a bite out of one of my double cheese burgers.

"You are new here, so I suggest that you go sit with Hermes' lot." He snarled, and I analysed him.

Ocean blue eyes, pale skin and long, raven black hair. He looked like a wanna-be bad boy, but it was a very rubbish attempt with the black vans, grunge jeans, ripped shirt and black leather jacket.

"Actually, I should be... Like 20 years old, so I really doubt that I'm new." Venom was draining out of my mouth in a never-ending waterfall, and anger flashed in the prick's eyes.

"What's your name anyway?" I casually asked, picking up my goblet and summoning blue coke.

"Ryse Walcot, son of Poseidon, saviour of the universe!" He announced, as if proud.

I couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

Rage washed over Ryse's face, and a sword shimmered into existance in his left hand.

"How dare you mock me! I'll castarate you and send you to Tartarus!" Prick (what, can't I give him a nickname?) challenged, jumping from the table.

I rolled my eyes, flicked my wrists, and my hidden blades sprung out.

"If so..." I trailed off, spinning around. My ass not leaving the bench, I kicked Ryse' feet out from underneath him.

I then moved off of my seat, and poised my hidden blades either side of prick's throat.

"Do you _really_ want me to go further and kill you, Ryse, _oh so mighty savior of the universe_." I threatened, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Who are you...?" He croaked out, and I grinned, before standing up fully.

"Now, I might as well get this over with, mighten I? Oh well." I removed my hood from covering my face, and the entire mess hall was filled with gasps.

"For you'se who do not know me, I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus." I proclaimed, and was instantly crushed into multiple hugs by my friends such as Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Chris Rodriguez, Rachael Dare, Pollux, Will Solace, Malcom, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean - even Clarisse la Rue joined in!

_How fun it's going to be, explaining what I've been doing for the past three years._ I mentally grumbled, but couldn't help but smile because I was with my friends at this very moment in time.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Artemis' point of view:**

The goddess of the hunt flashed into her tent, and collapsed down onto her bed.

Tears threatened to spill as she face planted into her pillow, but the barrier still broke. Tears rained down her face and into the pillow, and soon felt like she had her face in a salt water lake.

From outside, Thalia was worried. Her mistress had not even greeted the hunt - she just flashed in, went straight to her tent andd cried.

The entire hunt were getting worried. She hadn't stopped sobbing for an hour or so now.

Zoë turned to Thalia, and said, "Should we ask her what's wrong yet?"

"No," was Thalia's reply, "wait a few more minutes."

And so they did. The wait then turned into five hours, then a day, then two, and so on. By the end of the second day, Zoë decided that she'd had enough of it, and practically pleaded Thalia to go with her to Artemis' tent and get some answers.

The two opened up the tent flap and walked in, and the sight they saw was heart shattering.

Their mistress was sitting on her bed, her knees up against her chest as she hugged then for dear life. The goddess of the hunt then raised her head, and the two girls visibly flinched. Artemis' eyes were swollen and bright red, with tear stains covering the majority of her cheeks. The goddess' top lip was quivering, and snot was dribbling from her now red nose from all of the crying she had done over the past few days.

"Milady," Zoë began.

"What happened?" Thalia finished, both worried about Artemis' sanity.

"P-Per-Percy..." Artemis spluttered out, and a new wave of tears came out as she rocked back and forth to try and calm herself.

"What did that idiot do now?" Thalia groaned, wondering what that nutty son of Poseidon got up to now to cause this to happen to Artemis.

"No..." Artemis whimpered, "I d-did this... To my s-s-self..."

"And how did you manage to do that, milady?" Zoë asked, wondering what happened between the two.

Then, Thalia put two and two together. Artemis was acting all nice around him, visa versa. The only thing that could of happened...

"You love him, don't you, milady?" The daughter of Zeus blurted out, and the goddess nodded, confirming her suspisions.

"Wait... _What?!_" Zoë stared at her mistress, her left eye twitching.

"I... L-l-lov-ve Per-se-seus J-jack-son..." Artemis sobbed, and the daughter of Atlas sat next to the woman she considered a mother.

"Did he... Reject you or something...?" Zoë asked, rubbing Artemis' back in a soothing manner.

"..." The goddess of the Moon didn't reply, so Zoë could only go with her suspicion.

"Come on, milady, let's go and eat. We'll find him tomorrow and knock some sense into that kelp for brains." Thalia grinned, trying to make Artemis smile.

"No... Don't get involved..." Artemis croaked, and the two silently thanked whoever stopped their mistress from her sobbing fit.

"Well, lady Artemis, sorry to break this, but I got involved when my cousin hurt you." Thalia said, trying to add humour to their conversation.

"I kissed him... No more than that..." Artemis admitted quietly, and the two's heads snapped towards the silver eyed goddess.

"_WHAT?!_" Thalia and Zoë yelled simultaneously, shocked at hearing that their goddess broke her oath.

"I kissed him... We enjoyed it... Until I flipped, got angry and flashed away... Probably breaking his heart..." Artemis mumbled, holding back the tears and sobs from coming out.

"Well... At least we don't have to kill kelp head." Thalia said, trying to see the brighter side.

"You don't get it!" Artemis snapped, shocking both Thalia and Zoë. "He probably hates me now, and never wants to see me again! Just leave me alone!"

A sudden strong pull sucked the two huntresses from their leader's tent, and they were thrown to the ground outside of Artemis' tent.

"Talk about touchy..." Thalia grumbled, picking herself up from the ground.

"We have no time to waste, Thalia, we need to find Percy on a solo hunt." Zoë helped her fellow huntress up, and the two ran off to tell the other hunters of their departure on a solo hunt.

But first, Thalia wanted to try something.

She split with Zoë, and ran over to a nearby waterfall. Pulling out a drachma, she tossed it into the mist.

"O' Iris, show me Perseus Jackson, United States." She muttered, and an image of Percy showed up, with him trekking somewhere. He seemed to be travelling through some graveyard, before he crouched down at a gravestone.

She tried to read it, but her dyslexia decided to kick in. But the words she made out made her feel sick.

"_R.I.P. Sally Jackson, died 2011. Beloved mother and wife, forever shall be missed._" The gravestone read.

"Percy..." She muttered, but the son of Poseidon either couldn't hear her, or he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know what to do anymore... Mom... I love her, but she hates me... Please... Help me..." Percy sobbed, and Thalia felt her heart break at the sound of her cousin's hurt voice.

Percy then uncapped Riptide, and seemed to aim it at his own heart.

"Percy - NO!" Thalia screamed, and attempted to reach out, and Percy brought the sword down, but before she could see what happened, the missed vanished.

"_Your time is up. Use another drachma for another 5 minutes._" Iris' voice echoed from the mist, and Thalia swore her head off at the goddess of rainbows.

She had to know what happened to Percy. He would be in a graveyard near Olympus, without a doubt.

The daughter of Zeus then ran off to find her rival, Zoë, so they could search for her cousin immediately. There was no way that kelp head was dying on her so easily.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Aaaaaaaaaaand... DONE! This is a filler in some aspects, and I have a really crappy cold at the minute, so yeah.**

**Next few chapters may be a bit delayed as well, as I have my big sis coming down from up north for the month, and I haven't seen her in... Like six or seven months. So yeah. BUT, I will make it to chapter 15 by the 15th of December, so don't worry!**

**Anyway, time to reply to some reviews!**

**Jetnoia: **Anaklusmos14 and Plutosdaughter11 are in my opinion the best PJO writers their work, they write mainly a bunch of different ships (including pertemis and perzoe) so that should help.

Mainly just look around but those two are my personal favourite

-Jet

**Me: Yeah, those two are sick writers. I doubt anyone would disagree with me there. **

**Zgirl101:** I think I found my new fav Percy match! Love Pertemis!

**Me: Pertemis all the way! That or Perzoe will be my favourite anyday!**

**gateway959:** Awesome chapter. Awesome fight scene.

**Me: glad you liked it!**

**Sunnysocks:** Great chapter! Ahhh cliffy the end is drivin me crazy! Plz update soon! My sanity is at stake here! Jk lolanyways thx again u r awesome

**Me: Who still has their sanity around here? Anyway, thanks for that!**

**So, yeah guys, Read and Review guys so I write next chapter more quickly (and so I maintain whatever is left of my sanity)!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	13. Chapter 13: Traffic Jam and a Fat Lard

**And I'm done with this long ass chapter! Okay, a hole week to write this... I'm terrible, I know!**

**I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!**

**Anyway, I will never own PJO unless I build a time machine and steal it from Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Overly fat people may crash your computer / laptop / mobile / gaming consle in this chapter, as one is included (no, seriously, this guy's yearbook photo had to be taken from space - but even then, not all of it fitted in).**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Percy's point of view:**

"So, what your telling us, is that you went missing for three years, without a single sound, because _you felt like it?!_" Clarisse snapped at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much." I shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Anyway," I began, trying to change the subject, "where's Nico? I haven't seen the little emo in ages."

"In the underworld, Perce, when isn't he there?" Travis answered, him and Connor forgeting about the previous argument.

"Don't even try to change the subject, Jackson!" Clarisse snarled, slamming her knife into the ping pong table like she did little before the battle of Manhattan.

I swore under my breath at failing to change the subject.

"Yeah... Pretty much..." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"And now you return, when we have a few primordials wanting our asses? How _fucking _useless can you get, Jackson?! No wonder Annabeth hated you and let herself get killed!" Clarisse snarled, anger flashing in her red eyes... Not that it doesn't happen often.

I snapped. "I'm not really useless, Clarisse, as I was _protecting _you lot!" Then, my face darknened, and I grabbed Clarisse by the throat and pinned her up against the wall.

A sudden sharp stabbing pain entered my mind, crawling it's way out of the prison I had sealed it in.

"_And if you __**ever **__talk about Annabeth in __**that **__way ever again, I'll not hesitate to snap your neck in two. She was killed so she would be brought back, and lead me to my doom. It's working - she's back and ready to kill us all..._" I sneered, my grip tightening with every word.

Her face was now starting to go purple, but I was still not satisfied.

After a few more seconds of everyone trying to pull me off of Clarisse, I let her go and stumbled backwards, not all too sure of what had just happened.

"That is why I left. I was protecting you guys from myself, because of what the demon within me would destroy to those who I care about. Even at this very minute, I feel it crawling around, trying to break free! Understand now, or should I keep on?" I snarled, and the pain was begining to become unbareable.

_Percy, stop..._ A voice entered my head. It was warm and calming, but a icy edge on it. Artemis.

Thankfully, the pain died down and I regained control over my body. The first thing I did was release Clarisse.

Panting and breathing heavily, I ran. Not out of camp, just out of the big house. First of all, I had two little siblings to talk to.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

I bet every single one of you lot have been followed, or had people starring at you like crap. Am I right or wrong?

Anyway, the second I got back to my cabin, I saw the two young kids tidying the place up (and I don't mean normal washing - I mean things like shitty underwear and crap (probably Ryse's)).

A pair of heads snapped towards me, staring at me as if some kind of alien.

"What are you guys doing, clearing up Ryse's rubbish?" I asked, and both of them looked down.

"Don't tell him we told you... But we awe always fowced to do it. He Wyse said if we don't, he'll beat us..." The boy trailed off. He couldn't even speak properly, and Ryse still treated this as a dictatorship.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, trying not to growl and scare the kids.

"Since we wewe fouw yeaws old." The boy replied, and I clenched my fist in anger.

I crouched down to their level, and smiled a bit.

"Throw down that rubbish, as it isn't yours. Come on..." I gave him a look as if to say 'what's your name?'.

"Andy, my sista is Izzy." The girl hid behind her brother when her name was mentioned.

"Okay then, Andy and Izzy, drop that and let's go somewhere I think your dying to go to." I smiled, and Andy gave me a questioning look.

"Were's dat?"

"The beach - Long Island Sound." A smile appeared on Andy's face, and Izzy looked over her brother's shoulder. The two were a splitting image of one another, with icy blue eyes, black hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Yay! Beach!" Andy cheered, and I scooped him up, as well as Izzy.

"Let's go then!" I smiled at the two, and walked out of the cabin and up to the beach.

Izzy squirmed quite a bit, as if uncomfortable in my arms.

"Do you and your sister want to run?" I asked the toddler, and with one look at his sister, he nodded.

"Yeah!" He answered, and I let the twins down.

I walked at a slightly slower pace so the young kids could keep up with me.

When we reached the beach, I was pleased to see that it was empty.

I sat down in the sand, and Andy shot past me and ran around, playing and rolling around in the sand, while Izzy just stood there, all hunched up and covering the majority of her face.

"Andy!" I called the young son of Poseidon over after a while.

"So, how are your water powers?" I asked him, refeering to both him and his sister.

"No good." He shook his head, pointing at both of them.

"Well then, we can't have you like that, can we?" I smiled at the two, and with an all too familiar tug of the gut, I summoned a tendril of water to move around us, surprising the pair of toddlers.

"We can do that?" Ryse asked, all curious.

"Yeah, and soon, you'll do this." _Now_, it was time to show off. I raised both of my hands into the air for a dramatic effect, and the winds slowly began to pick up until they were swirling around me, picking up sand so it looked like a whirlpool of sand. After a few minutes, we were in the eye of a hurricane of sand and water.

I dropped my hands, and the storm died with them. When I saw the two, I almost burst out laughing.

Sand was coated in their hair, while Izzy was sitting on the sand, hugging her knees.

I gave Ryse a questioning look.

"She doesn't talk. She hasn't since mommy died." Ryse answered, a tear trickling down the side of his face.

I crouched down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did she die?" I asked. It may be painful for them, but a big bro's got to know, right?

"Mommy got shot by some fat guy. He smelled like moldy pizza." Ryse answered, and I growled.

"Was he fat like a walrus, and called Gabe by any chance?" I asked, my anger rising slowly.

Ryse just nodded, and I growled so deeply that Ryse shifted away.

"Let's get on with training. I'll sort that issue out later." I smiled at him, and proceeded to train the young twins on simple water abilities and a few defence strikes/blocks which need water.

But, in my head, I was thinking of all the wonderful things I could do to Smelly Gabe for putting these young, innocent children through hell. And _I_'ve been through there - _plenty of times._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Now, Thalia wasn't one to worry about others, but right now, she was shit scared for her cousin (as well as Artemis).

"Pheobe, what's milady's current state?" The daughter of Zeus asked her fellow hunter through an Iris message.

"She's getting better, but still not talking. Whatever did this to her is going to pay, _dearly_." Pheobe replied, her red eyes glowing with anger.

"Good." Was Thalia's reply. She don't think that the rest of the hunt's reaction would be very good if she tells them the true reason for Artemis to be like it.

"We'll contact you if we find Perseus, and contact us if milady's condition worsens or improves." Zoë added, and was about to swipe through the mist.

"Why is Jackson so important to find? I know he's your cousin and stuff, but _why_?" The daughter of Horos asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Artemis told us to find him. Not sure why, but that's all we know." Thalia answered a _bit_ too quickly. She hated lying to one of her sisters in arms, but they couldn't know just yet. They will hear the words from Artemis' mouth, not their own.

"Remember what I said, Pheobe. We'll be back soon." Zoë blurted out, and swiped through the mist before Pheobe could retort.

The two remained in silence for a while more. They had been gone a week, and were now in New York. Thalia couldn't help but feel guilty on not visiting Sally, as she was a wonderful woman.

The two eventually reached the nearest cemetary to Olympus, and the two split up to search for the headstone of Sally Jackson.

After searching through St Paul's for a while, the two finally met up.

"I can't seem to find her anywhere!" Thalia complained, leaning against a gravestone.

"Same here, Thalia." Zoë replied, kicking a stone.

"But _where_ could she-"

"_Psst!_" A voice echoed through the two girls' minds.

The two turned towards the sound of the voice, and their hearts were in their mouths.

There stood a shimmering, ghostlyy white Sally Jackson, worry etched on her face.

"Sally..." Thalia muttered, and tried to hug the ghost - but it was no use. Thalia just fell right through Sally.

"_Thalia... Zoë - right? Why are you here? Is Percy in some sort of trouble?_" Sally rapidly asked the pair, and Thalia shot Zoë a look saying 'let me do the talking.

"Sort of, Sally. You see, he has gained the heart of a certain goddess, and she now thinks he hates her. We have to find him and take him to her so he can set her straight." Thalia explained, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"_And may I ask, who this 'goddess' is?_" Sally was smiling.

"Artemis." Zoë said before Thalia could even think.

"_Good. He came to me little before, and told me of his love for a Moon goddess. All he spoke about was her 'mesmerising silver eyes', 'lush, auburn hair' and her 'beautiful figure', but he also said that nothing beats her personality._" Sally quoted what Percy said, and the two huntresses grinned.

"Good. We don't need him falling for any other girl now, do we?" Thalia grinned, and Sally laughed.

"_Yes, well, Percy is at camp Half-Blood at the minute, or is on his way there. But there isn't really a point on going there, as Percy is only staying there for a day or two to get his head around things._" Sally had to stop laughing to talk (obviously), but was still inwardly snickering.

"But Mrs Jackson, may I ask, how come your still up here? Shouldn't you be in the underworld?" Zoë asked, changing Sally's mood instantly.

"_My husband, Paul, got to go there, but before I could be judged, some man in a black cloak came up to me and cursed me, saying 'forever you shall remain on this earth, until your son finds his true love and defeats me in battle'. In other words, if Percy finds his true love and wins the next war, my spirit shall be set free and I will be able to be with Paul for the rest of eternity._" Sally explained, a ghostly tear trickling down from her eyes.

"And when I hoped there wouldn't be another freaking war..." Thalia growled, and Zoë nodded in agreement.

"_I must go now, anyway. Make sure Percy becomes a happy man._" Sally smiled at the two, and was blown away in the wind and melted into nothing.

"We should get going." Zoë suggested, and the two ran off, only for burning pain to erupt in their arms.

Tranquillizer darts were impaled deep in their arms, causing both girls to feel slightly dizzy.

"These two will do well in the system, huh Jim?" A bloke asked.

"Yeah, Bob, they will do _just _fine." Jim grinned, and the two huntresses collapsed to the ground.

The two then fell unconscious, and the two men heaved them up on their shoulders.

"Next stop, England." Jim and Bob grinned, and ran off.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

After training, the two youngsters were exhausted, so Percy led his younger siblings back to the Poseidon cabin and tucked them into bed.

Andy had told him that they had in fact lived all the way over in England (Bristol, Spring Hill to be exact), before getting dragged over here by something during the night.

After making sure that the two were asleep, Percy went back outside a little bit away from the cabins. No one needed to know of his little adventure during the night anyway.

He snapped a few branches and twigs from nearby bushes and trees, and threw then into a rather large pile. Snapping his fingers, crimson flames sparked to life upon them, dancing as if a professional dancer.

He lit the pile on fire, and it burst into mesmerising crimson flames that radiated calmness and warmth.

Then, the flames roared in a masssive burst of heat and energy, but when Hestia emerged from the flames, they calmed down to as they were before.

"Percy... Why have you called me?" The young goddess asked.

"To see if you can teleport me to and from England? It's important that I go there." Percy asked, eager to get what he has to do over with.

"Sure, Percy. But before I do, can I ask why exactly would you want to go there?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at her adoptive son.

"To get revenge and justice. Gabe is somehow still around, and I am going to kill him for putting two innocent, five year old children through hell." Percy chenched his fist, but he wouldn't lose it in front of his mother.

"Alright... Just for justice. Stay safe, Percy." Hestia then snapped her fingers, and both of them transported to Bristol, Spring Hill.

A little bit away, he saw an all-too familiar tuskless walrus lunbering from a pub. Gabe Ugliano, the fat lard who'd caused the son of Poseidon nightmares for the majority of his childhood.

"Thanks, mom." Percy thanked, "I'll pray to you when I need picking up." He kissed his mother on the forehead, and she flashed away.

An evil grin was etched upon Percy's face as he ran after his abusive ex-stepfather, but careful to not be heard.

Multiple voice kept on ringing through his mind like christmas bells got on his nerves (long story).

Anyway, he had been tailing Gabe for around ten minutes now, and was itching to plunge a knife through the fat lard's cold, black heart and put a bullet in his nonexistent brain that would make a goldfish look smarter than Einstein.

He hadn't killed his target yet, which was strange. But, the reason for it was because his instincts were screaming at him to follow the sick bastard. And he is glad that he didn't kill the sick, twisted man. And that, is for many reasons.

After a while, Percy's inner demon was screaming at him, trying to get the son of Poseidon to kill Gabe.

But he wouldn't crack. He was determined to find out what Gabe was up to. And when he found out, he was sickened.

The place he'd followed Gabe to wasn't a normal house, from what he got eavesdropping on a conversation.

"So, Bob, how's the system going?" Gabe asked a bloke sitting outside. Percy could instantly tell that the guy wasn't someone he'd want to pick a fight with.

"Doing great actually, Gabe. Just got two new girls from the states. Grace and Nightshade are their names. They haven't had a turn yet, but once this trafficing system gets underway, we will make a shit load more money." The bloke replied, and Gabe entered with a nod.

_Grace and Nightshade?_ Percy asked himself. _Why do they sound so familiar...? Wait a second... THALIA AND ZOË!_ He mentally screamed, and jumped down from the side of the building, both of his hidden blades out.

And _damn_ was he pissed.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm freaking DONE!**

**Alright, I have more studying to do (which took up most of this week), but I break up for Christmas on the 20th December, so updates will go back to normal (every two / three days).**

**Now, to reply to some reviews:**

**Zgirl101:** You end too many more chapters like that and I will go insane!

**Me: Don't worry, I'll just do a few more... Maybe... :D**

**Mort Dans La Nuit: **Haha I laughed so hard when zoe was like... did he reject u or something *cues the pokerface*

**Me: Not sure if that's meant to be sarcastic (I'm dumb that way).**

**Sunnysocks: **That was great chapter! Except for the cliffy as that was just plain old mean :'( plz update super soon

Ur an awesome writer!

**Me: Thanks! Mean? That's an understatement! And thanks again!**

**And to all the others who reviewed, thanks!**

**Now, Read and Review or I go on a killing spree and do something unimaginable to both Zoë and Thalia and have Gabe the fat shit escape!**

**Or I'll just not write next chapter until New Years. *cue evil smile***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	14. 14: 60 secs makeover - bloody edition

**Ok guys, sorry aabout another week-long update, but I had exams all week, had a HUGE animation project to complete in a week (still not completed), got my phone stolen at school (don't ask), my laptop crashed, so it took until today to get my laptop back and write this out.**

**Also, I don't own anything, so don't even bother claiming copyright!**

**Enjoy or burn in hell (I'll make you go there)!**

**Warning: Fat people who may crash your hand held device / laptop/computer, so don't blame me! I warned you!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

**The place he'd followed Gabe to wasn't a normal house, from what he got eavesdropping on a conversation.**

**"So, Bob, how's the system going?" Gabe asked a bloke sitting outside. Percy could instantly tell that the guy wasn't someone he'd want to pick a fight with.**

**"Doing great actually, Gabe. Just got two new girls from the states. Grace and Nightshade are their names. They haven't had a turn yet, but once this trafficing system gets underway, we will make a shit load more money." The bloke replied, and Gabe entered with a nod.**

_**Grace and Nightshade?**_** Percy asked himself. **_**Why do they sound so familiar...? Wait a second... THALIA AND ZOË!**_** He mentally screamed, and jumped down from the side of the building, both of his hidden blades out.**

**And **_**damn**_** was he pissed.**

None of them would of expected it. And by none, he means none.

Percy just casually strode up to the house, his face well hidden by his hood.

"Hey, kid! Scram, or I'll make you." Bob snarled at the son of Poseidon, and he showed his hidden blades.

"Go right ahead, but I'll still kill you for messing with my cousins." Percy snarled, and slit Bob's throat.

The fat lard then slumped down into his wooden chair, blood pouring from his throat.

Instead of opening the front door quietly, the son of Poseidon just kicked it down for the sake of it.

"Honey, I'm HOME!" He hollered, and a man can running at him.

_SHINK!_ That was the sound of a hidden blade punturing someone's eye and going into their brain.

With a cry of pain, the bloke collapsed down to the ground - dead as a doe-doe.

"Who's next?" Percy asked ever so innocently, pulling out a gun.

Something hit the back of his head with brutal force, only to show another bloke with a fire extinquisher. And guess who it was!

If your guessing Gabe, your an idiot as he won't have the balls to do that. It was Jim the faggot.

"You really have balls, don't ya? Oh well, let's just _chech that they exist!_" Percy growled through gritted teeth and kicked the fat shit in the groin.

Without remorse, Percy jumped and did a 360 in the air, slicing Jim across the chest and popping a bullet into his brain.

He fell down, dead - just like Bob. Percy stiffled a laugh, remebered the irony of two partners being called Jim and Bob. If you don't get it, it's JimBob.

Percy used this time to observe the room he was in.

Well, if you want to get technical, you would call it a _floor_, as the entire down stairs was knocked into one massive room. An island stood up in the far corner with marble counter tops surrounding it. Near Percy, were two love seats and a four seater couch, with at least a 50 inch flat screen HD and 3D television. A set of circular steps spiraling up into the floor above rested in the corner nearest to Percy, and faint cries of help filled his ears. His eyes probably went blood red (not that it would make a difference as red lights illuminated most of the bottom floor, with the occasion yellow spot light).

Making sure that he had enough ammo left in his pistol, he then noticed a 10 gauge magnum shotgun sitting there on a stand, with a whole pack of thirty rounds.

Percy smiled in the most evil manner, and the demon within him broke free.

The son of Poseidon snatched up the shotgun and stuffed the rounds into his pocket except one, which he loaded into the gun.

Marching up the stairs with a gun in each hand, he wanted to blow up the house there and then.

There, stood Gabe and two other men groping a girl of their own, and six other girls lined up waiting for their turn of torture. Gabe on the other hand, had two to himself, and Percy recognised them both instantly.

Thalia and Zoë!

Raising his new shot gun, Percy made a motion to the witnessing girls to keep silent.

He then aimed his guns at Gabe's lackies, and decided to let himself be noticed.

"Hey, fat fucks!" Percy hollered, and all three lards turned to him.

Gabe seemed to of put on an extra set of 500 rolls, making a sumo wrestler look anorexic.

The two lackies pulled out hand guns, but Percy was to quick. With a quick squezze and a loud brain, both of their brains were splattered across the room.

"Now, Gabe, what do we have here? Molesting girls, I see?" Percy taunted, striding over to his ex-stepfather.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Gabe suttered, his flabber flapping about and the foundations of the house moving with it.

"Let's just say I put up with more than enough of your torture back in the day." Percy simple answered, and threw his hood off, revealing his handsome face.

"Ah, Percy, I see you've grown old. Tell me, how do those scars feel now days?" Gabe grinned, and images raced through his mind.

"How do they feel? Pretty good, actually. You see, there's this new way of calming down I've been dying to try for a few months now, so why not try it now? And it only goes specially to those who moleste innocent, young girls - especially if one is my cousin and another is my friend." Answered Percy in a very sarcastic tone.

Gabe's non-existant brain tried to think over what the son of Poseidon just said, but it was too late. A shotgun had fired, but not in the head - it was right in the groin, demolishing Gabe Ugliano's crotch.

Sounds of vomiting filled the air, but Percy didn't care. He enjoyed watching the tears fall from Gabe's eyes as he clutched the place where his balls once existed.

"I don't think your screaming enough!" Percy laughed and tore the crying bloke's right shoulder apart.

"Like your mum screamed non-stop during your time at school..." Gabe growled through gritted teeth, still wishing for more pain.

"Now that is drawing the line, and for that, I think I'll give an extra special trip to hell! Sayonara, you fat piece of shit!" Percy snarled, and put his hand gun at Gabe's ear.

He fired at a slight angle, and the fatty's head began flying around as if the bullet was playing pin ball around Gabe's skull.

After a few more seconds, the bullet flew out of the other ear, carring a few bits of brain sludge, which was also dripping from Gabe's ear.

_Let's give this house a paint job._ Percy mentally smiled, and blew the rest of Gabe's brains out with the shot gun, painting the walls in blood and brain.

"Thank fuck that's over with." Percy cut Thalia and Zoë's bonds before moving on with the other eight.

They repeatedly thanked him after their gags came off, but Percy only laughed and said that he didn't deserve thanking.

"So, how'd you find us, Perce?" Thalia asked, straightening out her jacket as the eleven left the house of horrors.

"Following Gabe. He put my new brother and sister through hell, so why not give him some?" Percy pulled the pin out of a frag grenade and tossed through the broken front door.

"You all American girls?" I asked them, and got a nod from all of them.

"They all half-bloods?" I asked Thalia in a hushed tone so no one other than us could hear.

"Last time I cheaked, yeah. They all want to join the hunt as well, so you might as well join us." Thalia suggested, and Percy paled.

"I kinda made a promise to be with my new bro and sis when they wake up in the morning, so yeah. I gotta go to them." Percy rambled, and the two huntresses rolled their eyes at the son of Poseidon.

"Artemis is literally heartbroken by what happened between you two. Can you just come with us and sort her out? Pleeeeeaaaaassse?" Thalia gave him the puppy dog eyes - something she _never_ gives to _anyone_.

Percy was torn between the two options. He couldn't bare to see Artemis again without breaking down, but neither can he leave her remaining like the way Zoë and Thalia discribed her current state.

"Fine, I'll go..." Percy groaned, giving in to them, "But on one condidtion."

Both girls shot him an odd look.

"I must be back at camp before dinner tomorrow." The son of Poseidon looked both Zoë and Thalia in the eyes.

"Deal!" The three shook hands, and Percy prayed to Hestia to get them back over to America and near the hunter's camp.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

It wasn't top of Percy's list to get shot at by many arrows the second he approched the hunter's camp with Thalia, Zoë and the girls which were imprisoned in Gabe's house.

Then again, nothing is really is top other than Artemis. Getting shot at is at the bottom, along with dying, dating Aphrodite and getting attacked by crazed fan-girls (long story). Did he mention that Moros, Erebos, Eris, Tartarus and Ares (not that he is involved with the other four) were the furthest down the list, all the way at 4,639,205... Well probably, as Percy lost count about six times after a thousand or two.

Back to the son of Poseidon's current situation, he was hiding behind a tree as projectiles impaled themselves in the ground / trees around him.

"Three... Two... One... Run!" Percy mumbled to himself, and ran to the left. Thalia, Zoë and the other girls were trying to stop the hunters from shooting Percy.

After a few long, agonizing minutes, the huntresses stopped firing and lowered their bows.

"Kelp head! You can come out now!" Thalia called, and Percy came out from behind a tree.

"No shooting at me?" Percy arched an eyebrow as he strode into the hunter's camp.

"Don't worry, you wimp." Zoë rolled her eyes and the the two huntresses led Percy and the other girls to their mistress' tent.

"Stay out here... I'll talk to her." Percy assured his two friends as they approched Artemis' tent, and he ducked inside - only to want to leave instantly.

Artemis was laying there, her eyes bright red and puffy from crying, her little nose red from all of the time she'd been sneezing, and her lips were quivering. Tear stains covered her cheeks, and Percy couldn't help but feel guilty.

She turned towards the entrance to her tent, only to roll over so she didn't have to look at Percy.

A pang of hurt entered the son of Poseidon's heart.

"Artemis..." Percy mumbled, but Artemis didn't budge.

"Just go away..." She mumbled, like a teenage girl did when a boy dumped them or someone they love hates them.

"Arty, you know I won't do that. Tell me, what's wrong." Percy sat down on the goddess' bed, staring at her weak form.

"You hate me..." Artemis muttered, and Percy just laughed.

"What's so funny? Are you mocking me?" Artemis snarled, sounding like she hated him.

"No, Arty, it's because I thought you hated me." Percy laughed, and the goddess of the Moon sat up.

"I couldn't come to hate you, Perseus..." Artemis mumbled, and Percy cracked a grin.

"Nor could I, Arty, nor could I..." Percy leaned in an crashed his lips upon her's.

His little brother and sister might have to wait a bit longer to see him, as he was making out with his love - Artemis, goddess of the hunt and Moon.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm done... I broke up the other day anyway, guys, so next chapter will be here within the next few days... It all depends on you guys reviewing.**

**Time to reply to some reviews:**

**G. :** You wouldn't dare!

Reply I expect to get : hell yes I would

Btw your story is AWESOME

**Me: Here's your expected answer: HELL YES I WOULD! And thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** *cue annoyed face* Your too good at that. Would it kill ya to not end in a cliffhanger?

**Me: ... Yes...**

**The Ocean BlueDude: **wow your slightly evil.

Great chapter wish longer though.

and your aspiring to be Rick good job with the cliffs

**Me: **_**SLIGHTLY?!**_** I take that as an insult! I'm PURE evil!**

**Yeah, I do too, but I can't cope with longer chapters.**

**And what? I know I'm bright and crap, but what does 'aspiring' mean?**

**Mort Dans La Nuit: **Nah no sarcasm intended... but great chap :-) ! Anyways... PERCY BETTER RIP THOSE GUYS THROAT OUT! Or I'll do it... hehe

**Me: Thanks, and he was going to anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**So yeah, Read and Review or you'll never hear of me again!**

**Hehe.**

**Just jokin, I'll just take ages to update.**

**See you guys soon!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	15. Chapter 15: Stars are Fallin' Down

**Here's chapter 15 of The Road to Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And for once, I'm updating on time! So yeah, enjoy or die!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

His attacker applied more pressure to his foot on Percy's chest, slowly cutting off the son of Poseidon's air supply.

He began feeling numb, and his vision darkening at a rapid pace.

_Is this it?_ Percy asked himself, but he got his answer when his vision darkened...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A roar of flames shook the son of Poseidon awake.

He rolled out of bed, only to see that he is in a field of never-ending purple flames, as they reached out like tortured souls.

The sea green eyed boy felt around for his weapons, only to find that he had nothing. He was only in a t-shirt, jeans and black and red NIKE hightops

"Where am I?" Percy's voice echoed over the roar of flames, and images shimmered into existance in the closest flames.

Chris, the Stoll twins, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Andy, Lily, Thalia, Artemis... All of them were calling out at him, all of them covered in cuts and bruises.

Percy was scared, he would admit that.

He looked up, only to see a blood red sky that reminded him of Tartarus - but there was a moon here... Well, a deep purple moon.

Turning back to his surroundings, he noticed a faint walkway leading away from his current standing point.

The images of his friends and loved ones to people like Annabeth, Luke, Erebos, Tartarus, Phobos, Deimos, Eris, Moros and that imposter prick.

"_The Road to Darkness... Walk it, hero, and meet your destiny... Shall you discover it... You will have to fulfill it to ensure your victory... Against yourself..._" A cold, chilling voice rasped from every crack in the pathway, sending shivers down the son of Poseidon's spine.

"What's going on?!" Percy asked himself as he walked the path, ignoring the burning pain pulsing in the back of his mind.

"_Perseus Jackson... Your destiny is still a mystery... To us all... Only you know what it is... As we are leaving you clues..._" It rasped, and Percy turned around, trying to find the voice.

Grains of sand were tossed into the air, dosing the flames to mere sparks of demonic light.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, but there was no reply.

Instead, he got a rather plesent kick up the backside and was sent sprawling forewards, only for a torrent of purple flames to blow up where he was just standing.

Percy picked himself up and ran for his life as purple fire engulfed the pathway, nipping at the son of Poseidon's heels.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" The sea-green eyed boy cursed as another harsh blast of purple flames engulfed the pathway in front of him.

A deep, chilling laugh echoed from the fire. "_It seems that the flames have taken a huge hatred for you. Let's add a bit of darkness to help your relationship with them._"

"Wait... What?!" The son of Poseidon barely got a chance to think before he was tossed into the air by a torrent of dark purple fire.

Wind whipped against Percy's skin as he plummeted down, and into the sea of purple flames.

He was instantly hit by pain, so bad that it made him rather live in the Styx forever.

Voices and images swirled around Percy as the flames licked him, the screaming voice of Thalia yelling 'I hate you's, same as everyone else. But the one that stung the most was Artemis' words.

"I should never of loved you!" And "I hate you!" She repeatedly screamed... Over... And over... And over again.

Percy clutched his head in pain and curled up into a ball.

He could feel it... The pain was too unbareable.

"_How does it feel, Jackson?_" The voice mocked, "_I wonder that if you ever go back to Earth, if you'll be DEAD!_"

"Just go away..." Percy pleaded over and over, rocking himself somehow.

"_What was that?_" The voice snarled.

"**JUST FUCK OOOOOOOOOOOOFF!**" Percy roared, the winds picking up big time around him.

The flames were pushed away, and kept on receding until nothing but a empty, barren wasteland of obsidian was left.

_What is wrong with me?_ Percy asked himself, and hugged his knees and buried his head. Then, the son of Poseidon let the barrier fall, and let the tears out.

He could feel the darkness eating away at his heart... Slowly consuming his soul up until nothing was left.

"_Just let me out, Perseus... After all, I am you..._" An all too familiar voice echoed through Percy's mind. It was his twisted counterpart.

"_My proper name is Perseus EXE, but I prefer the name Orion._" A figure shimmered into existance, revealing Percy's evil doppelganger.

"Orion... The pervert who raped a few maidens and got killed by Artemis?" Percy asked, lifting his head up.

Afterall, he couldn't attack Orion as he was weaponless.

"_You could say that... But I am reborn in some aspects. You see, when a star constellation is snuffed out, whatever it was before is back down on Earth._

_But, let me warn you here: all of the stars are vanishing as we speak, as a greater war is approching us. A monster that can over power all of the Olympians, the Titans, Primordials and Chaos itself at once._

_I cannot say it's name, but __**you**__, Perseus Jackson, are it's host. Soon, our life forces shall all vanish into nothingness as the Spirit of Apocalypse ravages across the world, and dismantles the universe, feeding off of the dark matter that binds this very dimension together._" Orion explained, and multiple chills ran down Percy's spine.

"Is that why I'm getting more evil? And hearing voices echoing throughout my mind intil I break down in pain?" The son of Poseidon ranted.

"_It seems that it has already cursed you, Perseus..._" Orion thought aloud, a distant look in his murky green eyes.

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" Percy asked out of nowhere.

"_Because, Perseus, I don't want the Spirit of Apocalypse destroying us just as much as you do. Now, wake up, as I'll suspect that Artemis is slapping you to death._" The world around Percy began to fade away.

"_And don't forget! Look after Artemis!_" Orion called, and the world vanished from existance...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Percy had a wake up call he didn't expect.

He was on the bed, Artemis sound asleep on top of him.

His body still burned with pain from his ever-so realistic nightmare.

Taking a deep sigh, Percy slid from underneath Artemis unnoticed, careful not to wake the goddess.

She stirred slightly, feeling slightly empty.

Percy left the tent, and saw the glowing embers of the fire. He smiled as it reminded him of his time on the run away from mythology and that.

"Well, well, well... I guess that you are awefully joyful even though we're so close to my master's awakening." A dark voice called out from the shadows.

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, revealing Riptide in all of it's glory.

"Hush, Mintaka, we must not annoy this boy. Remember, he holds great power." Another voice echoed.

"Let's just **SMASH HIM!**" A third voice echoed, and three figures darted into view.

"Alnitak, destroy Perseus Jackson!" The second goon yelled, and a huge, buff bloke charged the son of Poseidon.

"Freaking really?" Percy asked, and sliced his attacker in half. The man then crumbled into silver flakes onto the grass.

"Who's next?" Percy asked, but what was cut short by the silver flakes forming a RPG-7. Percy was blown backwards before he could curse, and was blown away into a dozen trees.

Blood trickled down from the corner of Percy's mouth.

"Alright... Let's get dirty then..." The son of Poseidon grinned in a somewhat sadistic manner and pulled out his hand gun.

Making sure that the silencer was on it, he fired at his three attackers with no avail, as the bullets just simply passed through them.

"Come on, Alnilam! Help out!" Two of them cried out to their leader - the second one who'd spoke.

"Fine... Does what metals does he have on him?" Alnilam replied.

"He don't have any silver, Alnilam!" Mintaka replied, a cheery edge in his voice.

_No silver, eh? I can piss them off for sure now..._ The son of Poseidon snickered mentally, and pulled out a magazine of 12 olympian silver bullets.

Loading into his gun, Percy shot at the three of them like no tomorrow, four for each.

All four were blown to bits, and Percy made his way over to them. His jaw hit the ground in shock when he saw that only one was killed, one of the two had turned into emerald, ruby and sapphire flakes, the other stygian iron flakes.

_That's got to be what material you need to kill them!_ Percy mentally shouted. _Jeez, I wish that Nico was here... This would be much easier._

As if on cue, the two creatures re-formed, and sucker-punched Percy in the abdomen.

He spat out blood as he doubled over, and collapsed to the ground. The two creatures stood over him, smiling evilly.

"You see, Perseus, we are all stars. Each constellation may be coming down and back to life, but so are the stars. Us three made up Orion's belt, but all of the stars who make up the constellation oif Orion are on Earth, alive and well." Alnilam sneered, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Let's smash 'em!" Alnitak snarled, and he planted his foot onto Percy's chest, ready to crush it.

He applied the pressure, slowly cutting off the son of Poseidon's air supply.

Percy began feeling numb, and his vision darkened at a rapid pace, but a pure black sword that glowed a demonic purple decapitated Alnitak.

Oxygen rushed down Percy's wind pipe and filled his lungs with a deep gasp of air.

"Nico..." Percy breathed, never more glad to see his gothic cousin standing over him, glaring murderously at him.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass for not telling me you were back, kelp head." Nico glared, but soon fixed his gaze on Alnilam.

"What kills this guy?" The son of Hades asked.

"A mixture of sapphire, ruby and emerald..." The son of Poseidon replied.

"Then I'm gonna kick some ass." The goth grinned and whipped out a dagger made out of crushed emeralds, sapphires and rubies.

Alnilam's eyes widened as he turned and ran away.

"You won't kill me - ngh!" The third and final star of Orion's belt collapsed to the ground, dead, with Nico's mineral dagger sticking out of his back.

"Damn... Nice throw Nikky..." Percy laughed, picking himself up off of the ground, only to get a stygian iron sword aimed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Nico growled, aiming his sword at his cousin.

"Look, Nico, I've been busy..."

"Too busy to IM me?!"

"... Yes...?" Percy rubbed the back sheepishly.

"Idiotic kelp filled retard..." Nico snarled, and his sword vanished in a shadow, as did his dagger.

"How are we gonna explain to the hunters and that about the noise and mess we caused?" Percy made a very bad attempt top change the subject.

"Just say that three stars walked in and you whopped their asses with the help of your awesome cousin, Nico di Angelo!" Sarcasm cascaded from Nico's mouth as he spoke.

"Good idea..." Percy began to walk back to Artemis' tent.

"And where are you going?" Nico asked.

"Back to bed. Night, Nikky." Percy waved and re-entered Artemis' tent.

"Still the same seaweed brain..." Nico chuckled to himself, and pulled out a small black pearl.

Why did he have that and not just simply shadow travel? Erebos was the Primordial of shadows and darkness, so if Nico shadow travelled he could easilly be captured by Erebos and Tartarus.

"Hades' Palace, Underworld." The son of Hades muttered, and threw it to the ground. In a flash of black light, Nico was gone.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm DONE!**

**All of the battle scene was done while I was listening to Story of the Year's newest album, Black Swan.**

**Yeah, their sick (in a good way).**

**Now, time to reply to the two reviews I got...**

**The Ocean BlueDude:** You painted the wall my favourite colour blood and brains.

Like the chapter. By how you sleazys id say that your right you are pure evil.

Aspiring means following in their footsteps. Leaving cliff hangers and all that jazz

**Me: That's... Plesent... And hope you liked this one! And pure evil? Thanks! But I can't help but feel stupid on not knowing that word... But thanks for saying that a few reviews ago!**

**Zgirl101:** You still breathin? Cause that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, not that I mind. Just wondering. It would stink if you died. Your one of my main entertainment sources!

**Me: I wasn't, no. And I know, but I can't do cliff hangers 24/7, can I? Aw, I'm so touched (ugh, can't believe I just said that *throws up*).**

**So, I've got to get up, get breakfast, and get my mon and sister a christmas present... Crap... And it's like half past 12 in the afternoon... Wait... WHAT?!**

**Alright, Read and Review so I give you a christmas present! If there's no reveiws, you won't see me until Easter! (I'm feeling mean *cue evil grin*).**

**See you soon... Maybe... Muhahahahaha *cough cough* let me to it properly... Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! There we go!**

**Anyway, see ya guys soon!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	16. Chapter 16: Blackmail's Out the Window

**I wish you a Merry Christmas,**

**I wish you a Merry Christmas,**

**I wish you a Merry Chrrismas,**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**Haha, wassup guys? Guess what? IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS... Well, for me it is... -_-**

**I would show you the Christmas carol my friend (who just flew back to Finland for Christmas) wrote, but I couldn't... It is extremely racist and is called 'Jingle Bombs'...**

**Good way to kill the mood!**

**Anyway, as a lovely Christmas Present, I've got a sad announcement to make!**

**You see, I'm getting bored of FF, and am going to quit this story, move to Uranus (called Ur-rectum in Futurama *laughs*) and start up a universal company where we blow up stars for the giggles! :D**

**Naaaa, just joking, I'm not that evil! Or am I?**

**Now, enjoy or I take this Christmas present from me to you back! And I'm dead serious!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Snickering was one thing Percy hated waking up to. Especially if it is where it involves embarrassing him in some shape or form.

Opening his eyes, he saw Thalia and Zoë standing there, with a camera and video recorder.

"What do you two want?" Percy asked lowly, trying not to wake Artemis, who found a rather comfy pillow in Percy's chest.

"First class blackmail material, kelp head." Thalia grinned, zooming in with the video camera.

"Wearing _anything_ by any chance?" Thalia teases as she noticed her cousin's chest from underneath Artemis.

"Yeah, we are... At least I think we are..." Percy trailed off, and lifted up the covers to check.

"Yeah, we are, so don't have another baby Zeus." Percy cheekily smiled, and Artemis stirred.

"Wha...? Percy? Oh wait, more sleep..." Artemis mumbled, lifting her head up for a split second, giving both girls a clear shot of Artemis' messy hair.

"I think you lied to us, Percy..." Zoë grinned, taking a few more pictures of her mistress and friend.

"Arty," the son of Poseidon whispered into his love's ear, "I think you might want to hear what Thals and Zoë got up to last night..." A evil grin etched it's way onto Percy's eye, as he mouthed to his cousin and friend 'payback's a bitch'.

The two hunters paled, and slowly backed away.

"What?" Artemis slurred from Percy's chest.

"They got a bit... Errrr... Frisky with Ares and Apollo... But Thals was gettin' it on with Nico more than anything." Percy smiled, and the two huntresses pegged it away as Artemis shot out of bed and summoned her bow (yes, she still had on her hunting clothes, you sick perverts!).

"Where?" She snarled.

"Their still going from what I heard. You might wanna hurry..." Percy didn't even bother finishing off his sentence, as Artemis was long gone.

But then, an arrow came through the flap of the tent, narrowly missing Percy's family jewels.

"And that's for calling me Arty!" Artemis yelled before continuing her hunt for Thalia and Zoë.

Percy just grumbled multiple curses under his breath about 'evil girlfriends'. Then he stopped cold. They were just friends... Right?

The son of Poseidon just shook the thoughts out of his head, and pulled on a shirt and a Lonsdale hoodie.

Making sure that Riptide was in his pocket and his vambraces were on, Percy left the tent.

He wondered around the hunter's camp for quite a bit, knowing that he was forgetting something.

Shrugging it off, Percy sat underneath a willow tree for Zeus knows how long, as Artemis soon flashed in next to him, sitting down as well.

"You might want to head to camp." Artemis suggested, looking at Percy in the eyes.

"How come, Arty?" Was his simple reply, only to get a punch in the gut.

"_Don't... Call... Me... ARTY! _Oh, and camp's being attacked. You have a few siblings there, do you not?"

Percy paled considerably. "Crap..." He cursed.

"I'll get my idiotic brother to take us there, don't worry. My hunters will probably be packing up for the next few minutes... On second thought they should be done!" Artemis assured her love, and the two left the shade of the willow tree.

"Apollo!" Artemis yelled into the sky, and the sun seemed to come shooting down at us.

A bright yellow Lamborhini Gallardo swirved into the forest clearing, and out jumped the sun god everyone's got to dislike.

"Sup lil' sis! Why'd you and your most _beautiful_ followers call for me? Oh, and you." The god of the sun turned to glare at Percy.

"I wouldn't even think about harming him, Apollo, or not only Poseidon would be after your ass. You'll have me, Thalia, Hermes, and maybe a few other immortals and demigods too." Artemis threatened, not a single ounce of bluff in her words.

"Yeah, and I'm your little brother." Apollo rolled his eyes. Percy and the hunters couldn't help but laugh, as they knew what was coming up next.

"You are my little brother, you _wittle twouble maka._" Artemis pinched her younger twin's cheek and began pulling it about like a mother did to their new-born baby to make them giggle.

Apollo slapped his sister's hand away, but none of them noticed as they were all laughing their butts off.

The sun god muttered under his breath about Artemis being a hypocrite as he snapped his fingers. The sun chariot morphed into a school bus.

"All aboard! Perce! Your driving!" Apollo announced, and Percy noticed that Thalia paled rapidly.

Simple maths: Percy + driving = your worst nightmare. Artemis glared at Percy, as if to say 'you better not go too fast'.

He just gave her a cheeky grin, and mouthed 'don't worry, I will'.

The goddess of the Moon gave him a death glare, then pointed to her hunting knife, and then his crotch.

Percy simply covered it up, and mouthed 'evil, abusive girlfriends'.

Artemis froze at that. Percy classed her as his girlfriend? Her heart was doing jumping jacks at the thoughts.

_Why am I like this? Yeah, we love each other... What's the big deal... It's not like we've french kissed or anything..._ Artemis trailled off.

**Errrr... You kind of did last night... There were tounges flying everywhere...** A little voice squeaked.

_Just shut it! And now I'm talking to myself! Ugh!_" Artemis just boarded the bus and travelled to the far back, away from her annoying twin brother.

Percy sat in the driver's seat, and Apollo told him what was the gas and break.

The son of Poseidon didn't bother to let Apollo brace himself, and slammed his foot down on the gas.

Apollo was sent flying, and collided with the door of the bus. Unfortunatly, the ever-so-annoying god of crappy poetry didn't fall out of the door.

"Slow down, Perce! Your burning up the Earth!" Apollo tried to make a move towards Percy, but the immortal demigod just sped up, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. Camp Half-Blood was his home, and he wouldn't allow some faggot monsters savagely burn the place down to the ground.

Soon, the camp showed through the clouds, and Percy decided it was time to try something.

He made the bus do a nose dive, and that was the final straw.

"**PERSEUS JACKSON! IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'LL POST THE VIDEO AND PICTURES OF YOU AND MILADY SLEEPING TOGETHER, SO FATHER, POSEIDON AND APOLLO CAN SEE THEM!**" Thalia screamed, forgetting that the entire hunt was on the bus. To put the cherry on top, _Apollo_ was there to, and heard it all.

"You... Did... _**WHAT?!**_" Apollo seethed, and Percy suddenly breaked and landed on the ground, sending Apollo sprawling across the floor.

"Sorry sun shine, but I have my home to save!" Percy ran out of the bus, accidentally kicking Apollo where said god doesn't shine.

Apollo wheezed and curled up into a ball, cradling his damaged groin.

The hunters and Artemis all piled out, only to see that Percy was long gone and dashing towards the Poseidon cabin.

Artemis and Zoë both glared at a green Thalia whom was currently throwing up... All over Apollo.

"Why in Hades did you say that?" Artemis seethed, glaring at her lieutenant.

"Sorry... It just came out..." Thalia belched all over Apollo again (on purpose, obviously).

"Your lucky I won't shoot you for ruining decent, quality blackmail material." Zoë glared a hole through her sister in arms.

"Wait... There was a video and pictures?" Artemis paled.

"Errr... Yeah... Percy knew..." Zoë didn't even get a chance to finish, as Artemis had already ran after her boyfriend, with her special knife drawn.

And the reason it was special was because the knife's main purpose was to carve men's genitals off, and slowly torture them to death.

"He's a dead man." Zoë mused to herself, before slapping Thalia round the back of the head.

"And that's for ruining the blackmail material." The daughter of Atlas then walked away and after her other fellow hunters.

Thalia looked down at her feet, and ran after her mistress and cousin, not being able to stand and listen to Apollo keep on throwing up (as she threw up on him), as well as cursing and spluttering many things about disrespectful hunters and a repeat of Orion.

_Father's gonna love this info... And send another hitman after the son of Poseidon... On second thought, I'll do it myself... He is just like Orion... But I'll wait until after the war - when no one shall care or notice._" Apollo grinned, before releasing another round of vomit.

He then flashed away, his sun chariot with him.

And one thing Apollo _never_, _**ever**_ messed about - sick bastards who try to 'knock up' his little sister.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

_SMASH!_ The son of Poseidon kicked down the locked door to his father's cabin.

Andy and Izzy were clearing up rubbish as Ryse sat on his bed reading a magazine.

"Help those two, scum bag. I'm busy as you can see." Ryse didn't even pay Percy any attention, not even realising that it was him.

"I'd rather them not tidy up your..." Percy gave Andy and Izzy a look to say 'cover up your ears', "... Crap, and do it yourself you fucking lazy ass piece of shit."

"Who do you - oh... Crap..." Ryse looked around for a window, and when he found one, he made a runner for it.

Percy just flicked his wrist and stabbed Ryse through the knee.

"Now, your gonna lead the front line, and great our enemies whenever they get here. If you don't... Well, let's just say this: I'll drag your sorry fucking ass all the way to the front line, and make sure that you get run through by 10,000 spears, swords, arrows and maces. And trust me - I'm dead fucking serious..." Percy withdrew from his withering and crying brother.

"Now," Percy scooped up a shocked Andy and Izzy, "it's time for training."

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

As much as Percy wanted Izzy to talk, she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't even laugh - the young girl would just stare at him with a blank expression, as if she didn't know emotion and how to communicate.

"So... When's the monster army due?" Percy asked Zoë as they stood outside his cabin. Ryse had pleaded Chiron to stay in the Big House or the infirmary - anywhere but the Poseidon cabin with Percy.

Percy expected to be punished badly, but he only got a warning and a pat on the back in some aspects.

"Not until sunset tomorrow. Artemis is rather pissed at you for not telling her about the photos and video." Zoë replied, and Percy chuckled slightly.

"Oh well, she'll live... Well, hopefully." Percy laughed, but the daughter of Atlas just blankly stared at him.

"You won't. Apollo knows, and Zeus probably will by now. And then the hunt know as well, and are currently going over their book of unimaginable methods of torture." Percy huffed and puffed and raised his eyebrows as his friend warned him.

"For just sleeping in the same bed as Artemis?! Fucking hell..." He leaned against the wall, and banged the back of his head against the sea shells.

"Well... You was shirtless..." Zoë added, pulling a strange face.

Percy just shook his head in annoyance.

"What happened with sparky?" He changed the subject.

"Don't have a clue. I slapped her, Artemis threatened to throw her out of the hunt for it. She's probably with the others, sulking." Zoë shrugged.

"Go tell her to meet me at the beach please, Zoë." Pleaded Percy.

"Sure... You know, Percy, your like the brother I never had. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aw, I'm so touched." Percy mocked, "Wittle Zoë called me hew bwotha."

"Put a sock in it or I'll do it for you." Zoë snapped, her eyes shining dangerously in the moon light.

"With pleasure, Star face." Percy joked, and Zoë arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm bad with nicknames, alright!" Percy confessed. "Jeez..."

Zoë just smiled and dashed off, seeming to melt away into the night.

But Percy couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow... Like someone close to him was going to die...

In other words, like _Artemis_ was going to die - and it would be _all_ his thought, just like Annabeth's death was.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

(**A/N: I would end the chapter here, but as it's Christmas, I'll write a bit more... Dispite the lack of reviews...**)

Thalia was nervous. When Zoë passed her the message from Percy, the daughter of Zeus froze in fear.

She thought that Percy would kill her for spouting her mouth off on the bus, but Zoë assured her that it was only to have a talk - nothing more that a 'catch up' session.

When Thalia got to Long Island Sound, she saw Percy on the white beach, which was emitting a silvery glow thanks to the moon light shining on it.

The lieutenant of the hunt shuffled through the sand, alerting Percy - not that she knew.

"You gonna sit, Thals?" Percy offered, and layed back and closed his eyes to listen to the calm waves lapping the shore.

Thalia took a seat next to Percy, and asked in a very timid voice, "Why do you want me?"

"Pinecone face, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I wanna see my cousin. Anything illegal with that?" Percy arched an eyebrow at his cousin.

Thalia let out a short laugh before laying back so she was level with Percy.

"Listen, kelp head, about earlier-"

"Nothing is to forgive Thals. I mean, they were gonna find out sooner or later, were they not?" Percy grinned. "And when I was flying, a very bad smell hit the air. Just thought I'd ask though, did you have any skid marks in your undies?" The son of Poseidon joked, and Thalia electicuted him.

"I hate you sometimes Perce... I really do..." Thalia laughed, and it went on like that for a few more hours until they said their goodbyes and went back to their cabins.

Percy walked into his cabin, and lay down on his bunk. Before he knew it, he was away in another vivid demigod dream, and a horrific image of what could happen in the battle that the next day had in store for them...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Hey guys! Enjoy my present? I spent a good few hours of Christmas Eve and Day to write this (not to mention it's like... Midnight for me).**

**Anyway, time to reply to the two reviews :'(.**

**Zgirl101:** Yeah you can. I know you too well. And don't you DARE get sick on me! I'm already there, so don't follow me or I will hunt you down and kill you! Nah, jk (or am I? *evil laugh*)

**Me: I can't even remember what I said... And I'm not looking back as I'm tired and haven't slept in a few days (reason for my wackiness). That's nice, I'll jusut pop out of my coffin, play knock down ginger on your house and then dump snow all over you... Maybe play a 'Home Alone 5' snowman as well (turn you into a snowman :D). And you can't do it... No one can do a better one than my sister...**

**The Master of Chaos:** You better not disappear for that long or I will rain down the true power of Chaos and incinerate you and your twisted evil family, you think you are evil, I am Chaos incarnate, I am the strongest out of the three powers, light, darkness, and chaos, do not disappoint me!

**Me: I will if I want to... And don't even involve my family. That is WAY too far! I will carve you apart if you involve them!**

**Your 'Chaos incarnate'? BAH! I beat up one of them... Just throw them in the River Thames and watch them drown. :D**

**Wait... Chaos is one of the powers? Oh well, Darkness beats Chaos anyday.**

**By the way, the whole 'evil' thing is just for the giggles... Don't get you knickers in a twist. I've been called a 'gentleman' by my ex-anger management coach, so HA! I can be nice, I just... Don't show it...**

**Anyway, Read and Review or feel my wrath (and the Russian Santa's wrath too (Rise of the Guardians (yes I watch it, problem? (Wow, this is a lot of brackets...)))) Maybe a Australian Easter Bunnie and Jack Frost will get involved as well (same epic film). Could include Thanatos, Boogie Man, Devil and crap, but it's Christmas... So no.**

**Anyway, see you soon! Next update will be either the 27th - 30th December, 2013!**

**And remember, Read and Review or I take away this present from me to you!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	17. Chapter 17: Even the Moon Fades

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 17 of The Road to Darkness!**

**I'm writing from my brand new windows phone, so excuse any bad spelling (or any grammar errors)!**

**So, without further ado, I give you guys chapter 17 of The Road to Darkness!**

**Enjoy or rot in Tartarus!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Getting woken up by the sound of a cannon going off wasn't on Percy's 'what to do' list.

Then again, nor was camper's blood-curdling cries of pain and agony. Monstrous battle cries filled the late summer/early autumn air.

The son of Poseidon rolled out of bed, and hit the wooden floorboards with a rather loud _THUD!_

"What on freaking hell...?" Percy cursed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"PERCY!" A girl screamed from outside his cabin, only to kick down the door seconds later. There, stood Thalia and Zoë, both in their hunting parkas.

"Come on, and get up! We need you on the frontline!" Zoë barked. Percy didn't even notice that his brother and sister were already up. Instead, they were right behind the huntresses.

"What's going on then? I know there are monsters there, so don't bother with telling me that." He shot up to his feet and threw on the clothes he had on yesterday, and his assassin gear on top.

"Ryse is trying to make camp's army march to their deaths by saying that we wait for camp borders to fall." Thalia answered. Why wasn't Percy surprised?

"Then let's get going!" Percy pushed past the two huntresses, but turned back to them. "Keep an eye on these two for me," Percy asked, referring to the little Andy and Izzy, "and make sure that they stay out of trouble and away from the fighting."

"You got it kelp head." Thalia grinned, which Percy returned without a second thought.

_Now, let's see what monsters have death written at the top of their birthday list._ Percy ran off to Thalia's pine,only to be greeted with a rather unpleasant sight.

There was an army of many monsters, and they were going to have some _fun_.

Then, a figure who still caused Percy nightmares entered the battlefield. There, stood Tartarus, his void-like face sucking in all light from around him.

"_Now, my army, we fight for vengeance, and to help free our master from its demonic prison, so it may rain hell down upon the Olympians and their children!_" Tartarus bellowed, and monstrous roars and crackles of laughter filled the air.

Percy pushed his way to the frontline, only to be greeted with a certain half-blood he distastes - Ryse.

"And the coward reveals himself!" Ryse jeered, not caring that his knee was in a bloody bandage dressing from last nights 'disagreement'.

"Yeah, I've heard that one plenty of times." The son of the sea grumbled, and uncapped Riptide.

"Now, for those who don't know me, my name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer 'Percy'." He announced, punching his idiotic brother in the face. Multiple 'who's and 'what's filled the air, and the sea spawn huffed. "Now, I am not one to brag, but I as well as two half-bloods and a satyr, killed Kronos. Then, eight of us, Roman and Greek, sent Gaea back into another millennia-long slumber after I failed to save the life of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The members Athena cabin who knew her looked down in despair at the mention of thee deceased sibling. "And now, a brand new threat threatens us. A small number of forty to fifty demigods stood by my side and we defended Manhattan from the savage army of Kronos. And then, 300 Spartans stood and took out a huge chunk out of the Persian army. Now we stand, and we will win! Also, I heard that Tartarus is rather nice this time of year to spend with your family and friends, so why don't we send them back for a little vacation with their family and friends. Now, enough of my ranting. EVERYONE WHO WILL STAND AND FIGHT FOR THEIR HOME, RAISE YOUR WEAPONS AND GIVE ME YOUR BATTLE CRY!" Percy roared.

His heart filled with pride when he heard all of them roar, eager to defend their home.

"WELL THEN... **LET'S TAKE THE BATTLE TO THEM!**" Percy bellowed, and turned to face the monster army.

Clarisse came up behind Percy and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Nice speech." The daughter of Ares complemented, and he grinned.

"Tell the archers to unleash the warm welcome. Then, we charge them using the Spartan phalanx formation. We will not lose a single camper today." With a nod, the child of war went back into the army and Percy followed, with the frontline going into phalanx formation. Clarisse began barking orders, and soon a barrage of arrows that blocked out the morning sun came down upon the army of hell.

"CHARGE!" Clarisse roared, and the Ares cabin led the phalanx formation, with Percy, the Hermes, Hephaestus and the minor god cabins right behind them. The hunters and Apollo cabins backed them up, with the Demeter, Dionysus and Aphrodite cabin (don't ask) at the back in case any monsters got through. Even Chiron was there in full battle armour that covered the majority of his horse of a lower body.

"_Now I can have some FUN_!" Tartarus pulled his enormous fist back and punched the barrier, shattering it. "_CHARGE_!" He bellowed, and the monster army met the demigod's charge, pushing the half-bloods back a few inches.

"HOLD!" Clarisse barked, not wanting to lose a sibling or camper.

Percy backed up, preparing to do something he does best - something completely insane. He looked back, and saw Artemis standing with Andy and Izzy, keeping an eye on the personification of the abyss and her boyfriend.

Giving his love a small nod, the son of Poseidon grabbed Ryse.

"Do me a quick favour, and I'll forgive you for being a dick to Andy and Izzy." Percy offered.

"What?" Ryse replied, tightening his grip on his spear and shield.

"Get down on your knees, and prepare yourself with your shield to catapult me over the phalanx so I can get to Tartarus over there." He pointed at the giant, and Ryse paled.

"S-sure br-brother..." Ryse stuttered, and got down on the floor as Percy asked.

"By the way," Percy began, "I still won't forgive you."

Ryse raised his shield, but that helped make Percy's jump higher and further.

He soared over the army... Well, most of it. He fell short of Tartarus by at least 200 - 300 metres.

And guess who caught him! Alecto, one of the three furies.

"Now honey..." It said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Oh, I am _so_ not erasing text books again!" He jumped high and stabbed her in the face with Riptide.

Creatures with crimson red skin began to surround Percy. Their eyes burned like coals in a furnace, and their long obsidian talons reach approximately a metre long. Ripped muscles lined their bodies, covering them from head to toe. A long, curved horn protruded from each of their temples, reminding him of his good old pal the minotaur.

Percy had to stifle a laugh as he realised that they had no clothes on - or genitals - just strange tattoos that looked like runes of sort.

Strange noises left their throats, as if someone was hitting a sack of cats with a metal baseball bat.

"_How do you like my ghost demons, Perseus Jackson?_" Tartarus mocked from the back of the army.

"I love the 'em." The sea spawn replied dryly, and each of the demons ran at him.

"Demented... Fucking... Retarded... Pieces... Of... Shit..." Percy cursed as he cut down a demon down with each pause.

Tartarus wasn't pleased, as Percy was supposed to of been cut down. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'll just go with plan B_.

The personification of the abyss looked at Artemis watching the Percy two young siblings and soothing them from thinking that Percy was going to die.

She was also telling them stories that Percy never would tell them - about his quests, including battling the god of war, convincing Luke to turn on Kronos, saving her from Atlas and his curse, and ending when he slew Gaea and cut her in half, sending her back into her slumber for another five or so thousand years.

Then, a dark and evil presence entered her mind, and she turned to where Tartarus should be. Instead, he was casually strolling towards her, spear ready to kill.

The goddess would of stood her ground, but she couldn't allow the two young, innocent children to be in harm's way.

"Come on, we're going to get a bit more away from the battlefield." She ushered the kids to move back, summoning her own bow and arrow in the process.

Back with Percy, he ran Riptide through an _empousa_, flicked his wrist, and slit another one's throat open, creating a sickening fountain of black blood.

The son of Poseidon then took the legs of the minotaur out from underneath it, and then used his hidden blade to slice it's side open.

He then spun around, and sliced the head off of another demon and cut another in half.

Even Peleus was fighting for camp, as he barrelled into a Laistrygonian giant, and tore it apart with his razor sharp teeth.

Percy made it to the frontline, and patted Clarisse on the shoulder.

"Send 'em home." He told her, and he pushed his way through the sea of demigods.

He ran after Tartarus, but was already too late.

The deity was holding Artemis by the scruff of her neck, his spear poised for the kill.

A black liquid dripped from the spearhead.

"_I'll let her go if you take off your assassin robes and burn them in an offering to me_." It offered, and Percy complied. He created a flame at the hearth, which was only a few metres away from him.

"Don't do it Percy!" Artemis yelled, but Percy didn't listen.

He tossed it into the flames, and made offerings to not just Tartarus, but to the entire Olympian council so they could help him kill Tartarus.

"_Good... Now for my end of the deal._" It grinned, and ran Artemis through with his spear.

"_**NO!**_" Percy roared, and Tartarus threw her body at him. Percy caught her.

"Don't die on me Arty... Don't die..." Tears leaked from Percy's eyes as he held his dying girlfriend.

"Its... Poison... The one they... Use to... Kill... Immortals... Percy... I... Love... You..." Artemis rasped, the silver flow in her eye darkening with each second.

Percy just kissed her, muttering 'I love you' over and over. Her body then dissolved into silver dust, and was swept away in the harsh winds.

"No..." Percy slumped down, and Tartarus cackled with laughter.

"_Now, you can join her in the Void!_" It jeered, and summoned some hellfire to blast the son of Poseidon with.

Black flames slowly began to surround the sea spawn, bathing him in a demonic light.

"Your going to pay dearly for that..." Percy snarled, and before Tartarus could register what was going on, black blood leaked from his abdomen.

His blood then began to boil, and the immortal screamed in pain and agony.

"Now, go crawl back into your pit and don't come back..." Percy snarled, and flew into the air so he was level with Tartarus. He then hacked away, and with a blood-curdling cry of pain, Tartarus collapsed to the ground into a pile of black flames, before seeping into the ground.

But Percy's bloodlust still wanted more. He flew towards the monster army, who began to retreat, and he began picking them off one by one.

None of them would survive. Not when they are in alliance with the murderer of his one and only true love: Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt and maidens...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm DONE!**

**Not as long as my other chapters, but long enough. And I watched Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters the other day. It ain't that bad to be honest...**

**Anyway, time to reply to some reviews!**

**Zgirl101: **Go to sleep you idiot. And good luck getting to my house that's on a different CONTINENT, hint hint, not likely! And you haven't heard my evil laugh...

**Me: I'll get a plane... And i did sleep, so you care about me... And its nothing compared to my sister's evil laugh...**

**Hawk2012: **Merry Christmas, really enjoying the story so far, look forward to your next update

**Me: Thanks! Hope this chapter was enjoyable!**

**Fruit Loops: **Finished everything. 7.5/10. Good story. Much improvement.

**Me: Thanks mate! Hope this chapter is to your expectations! And if you knew my age... Well, you probably would be shocked...**

**The Master of Chaos:** I presume that Zeus is going to try to incinerate Percy, and as a demonstration of my powers, I unleash against the prince of souls, the grim reaper and everyone else, Barney, the teletubbies, and kittens with demon wings that can breath fire, ice, and shoot blasts of darkness, all are invincible, all cannot be defeated in any way, and they will never stop.

Fear me foolish mortals, LONG LIVE CHAOS!

**Me: ... Wow... Crazy much...**

**Alright, well, I also got 300 for Christmas, and then 300: Rise of an Empire comes out early next year. That explains the battle technique for to the fight I wrote today.**

**So, yeah!**

**Read and Review or i take a **_**long **_**vacation from writing!**

**See you guys soon!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	18. Chapter 18: Request for Death

**Okay... I guess that all of you guys hate me for killing Artemis... *Checks reviews* On second thought, you ALL hate me... But it wont be for long! Well... Hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO! Happy?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

Nobody bothered to speak to him other than Thalia, Zoë, Andy and Izzy (Clarisse tried once, but failed - miserably).

The hunt had been disbanded, but none of them gave up their beliefs about males.

But nobody took it harder than Percy. He was getting more and more violent, and continuously disappeared from camp for hours.

After a week, Percy didn't return. The pain had gotten too much. He couldn't handle it, so instead he went to the Olympian council.

"Why are you here, Perseus?" Zeus demanded, and Percy looked down. Quite a lot of gods and goddesses held a massive grudge against the son of Poseidon.

"You'll love my request, Zeus, as will Apollo." He began, "I wish to go to the Void, and rescue Artemis from there. If not, make me fade and send me to the Void. Either way, I'm doing you a favour."

Zeus just grinned. He raised his Master Bolt, and the smell of ozone filled the air.

"Very well... You shall DIE!" Zeus fired the bolt at Percy, but the lightning changed course and hit Apollo dead in the groin.

"**WHO DARES-!?**" Zeus began, but a voice containing so much power, that the king of the gods felt intense pressure on his back and shoulders bring him off of his throne and onto his hands and knees.

"**I dare, Zeus**."

Golden sand seeped in from the many cracks around the throne room, and began to take form of an old man with a six foot wooden staff. A small hour glass was fixed at the top of it, the same glowing golden sand that created the man.

"Lord Chronos..." The twelve Olympians got out of their seats and bowed before the newcomer.

"Get back to your seats, Olympians." The mam waved them off, and all of them did as asked. None of then had the courage to stand up to the personification of time.

"Now, the reason for that I'm here for... Percy Jackson." Chronos pointed his finger at the son of the sea.

Percy was too baffled to even think. All that came out were strange noises that would remind you of a zoo full of wild animals.

"As the boy is to stunned to think, I'll have to tell you Olympians. Anyway, Percy wishes to travel to the void, does he not? It is not all that advisable to go, but I can make it happen." Chronos chuckled.

"Why would it not be good to go, lord Chronos?" Poseidon asked.

"The Spirit of Apocalypse... But it's full and proper name is _Í__ta Trópidos_,_ Katastroféas t__o__n Kósmon_. Or as you would call it Eta Carinae, Destroyer of Worlds. It will arrive here to destroy Earth during when Percy is in the Void, and will destroy all. But, if he doesn't go, he can train and beat the demon and make it fade, but the Void will be destroyed - Artemis with it." Chronos explained, and Percy snapped back into reality when he processed the information he and the Olympian council were just given.

"I don't care, I'll do both if I have to." Answered Percy, clenching his fist in anger.

"Son of Poseidon, please think over your words. The Spirit of Apocalypse is destined to be destroyed by a mere demigod-turned-demon. If you go to the Void, you will have no time to get used to your new demonic abilities." Chronos tried to reason with the sea spawn.

"Then turn me into a demon before I go. I can learn while I'm in the Void." Percy retorted. He _was_ going to save Artemis, and he _was_ going to save the world.

"Perseus, please be rational. The side effects of the potion are deadly, and could severely weaken you - not to mention take away your abilities over the sea. You may also undergo a very horrific transformation for a short period of time (meaning a week or two)." Chronos warned, and Percy flashed the immortal his deluxe death glare.

"It doesn't matter. None of you will stop me from doing both, and that is final." Percy stormed out of the throne room, harsh winds slamming away anyone who dared go close to him.

Poseidon attempted to run after his son to calm him down, but instead, he was slammed in the abdomen. The pain felt like an RPG missile barreling into him with the force of a horde of charging elephants.

He attempted to get up and run after Percy, but Chronos held him back.

"Let him go, sea god. I wouldn't doubt your son's abilities so easily. He will go... But he'll need a quest. APOLLO! Make sure that camp half-blood gets a prophecy!" The true time lord soothed Percy's father before barking orders at Apollo.

Percy went straight back to camp and to his cabin. He snatched up a backpack, and rammed spare clothes into it. He grabbed his secret stash of mortal money and drachmas, and put them in the backpack too.

He sat down on his bed, and kicked a coca cola can across the Poseidon cabin.

He pulled out a small picture of Artemis and him laughing at the beach. He had met up with her after Thalia had left the beach, and they just lay there, talking. He loved that moment... His favourite of them all.

The cabin door opened, and in can Thalia.

"Don't tell me you planned on going without me, Percy!" She yelled, and Percy shot herbs look saying 'yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?'.

"Well, I'm going too! And I think Zoë does too!" Thalia declared.

"No, your not coming Thals." Percy answered, and stuffed the picture into his pocket.

"Yes we are, Perseus bloody Jackson! Now, you let us go or you'll lose your manhood!" Zoë threatened as she walked in, carrying two small bags.

She gave one to Thalia, before swinging her own onto her back.

"No means no, you two! Just leave me alone and go back to the disbanded hunt!" Percy snapped, and Thalia cracked her knuckles, Zoë drew her hunting knife.

"Then we'll have to convince you then, wont we?" The two shared the same evil grin, which would make you think that they were twins.

The two closed in on their prey, to '_convince_' Percy to let them join him on his quest to free Artemis from the Void.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

(**A/N: I would end the chapter here, but it is WAY too short! So here's a little first person!**)

**Artemis' point of view:**

All I remember was darkness consuming me as my boyfriend and I kissed one last time.

Long before, when I was young and ambitious, I would always wonder what then Void was like. If it was Elysium Immortals, or Hell for us.

It is quite a peaceful place.

Iapetus, Hyperion and that were there. Damasen too. They told me that we shared a common enemy - Tartarus, Erebos, Moros and Eris.

I told them that I'd talk when they found a female. It took them a week, but soon they came with someone. _Nyx_.

I asked her why she was here, and she simply replied with 'Erebos captured me and made me fade.'

I knew it wasn't the full story, but it had to do. Hope began to leave my heart when she told me of how broken Percy was, and that my hunters had been disbanded.

Then, I learnt that Percy was coming and my heart jumped for joy. I could see him again, but she then told me of the side effects.

He would be a demon... Forever...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

The explosion rippled through the emptiness of the universe. A black bolt of lightning shot from the forming black hole, and towards one of the biggest star around - Eta Carinae.

A hyper-giant star, the longest living of its kind. It is a hundred times the size of the Sun, and four million times brighter too - not to mention that it's living on borrowed time. The constant supernova-like matter it ejected is the only thing keeping it alive, as well as forming a harsh, destructive nebula which stretched over twelve trillion kilometres. Heat poured from the star, reaching approximately sixty million degrees celsius.

A figure stepped out of the lightning, carrying a woman in chains. He had deep, blood red eyes and raven black hair which contrasted quite well with his pale white skin.

The woman whom he dragged in chains had onyx black hair, pale white skin and bright, glowing silver eyes. And they were ALL silver. A tattered black dress hung loosely over her body as she struggled in the brute's grasp.

"Let go of me, Erebos!" She hissed, and the man chuckled. His voice felt like someone running their nails down a chalk board in her mind.

"**Shut it, bitch!**" He roared. "**You've betrayed me for the last time, Nyx!**"

"Why are we even here?" She didn't want to look at him. She already fears him more than enough.

"**Before Chaos faded, he gave you his power, did he not?**" The personification of darkness asked, changing the subject.

"Yes... Why do you ask?" Nyx inquired, but then Erebos pulled out a 7 foot long sword which screamed evil.

"**You will go into that nebula and to Eta Carinae. You will look say '**_**arise Íta Trópidos, Katastroféas ton Kósmon**_**'. Got it?**" Erebos ordered, and Nyx's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"NO! I will most certainly NOT raise that monster! It will tear us all apart!" Nyx refused.

"**NOT WHILE I HAVE THIS SWORD ON ME! IT IS THE SWORD THAT IS FABLED TO DESTROY AND CONTROL IT, FORGED IN THE HEART OF A DYING STAR AND CRAFTED USING THE LAST OF CHAOS' ESSENCE!**" Erebos roared, and the sword seemed to pulse a harsh, dark gold.

He kicked her, and she flew right into the nebula. The hot air began to boil the platinum ichor that ran through her veins, so she used Chaos' blessing to create a force field around her to reject the heat.

Still, she could feel the scorching heat singing away the hairs on her legs and arms, which had grown after being in Erebos' prison for a few weeks.

She found the star, and muttered the words. The blue hyper-giant began to cave in on itself. A gaping black hole appeared, and a taloned hand the size of a Volkswagen transporter emerged.

Nyx took that as the hint to run.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWH!**_"

A monstrous roar came from behind her. She risked a look, only to see a thing blacker than night charging after her, it's manky yellow teeth bared and dark golden reptilian slits it had for eyes Glowing brighter than the sun.

The nasty jagged scar still ran diagonally across it's left eye from when Nyx, Ouranus, Chaos and Chronos sealed it away, and Chaos cut it up for harming his baby girl.

She ran out of the nebula and lowered her force field so she could travel faster, and she flew over to her ex-husband.

"**STOP!**" He roared as the monster's head broke out of the nebula.

"**Now, to deal with you...**" A sadistic grin etched its way onto his face, and he sliced at her abdomen in a failed attempt to kill her, as she flew backwards.

The blade made a shallow cut, but her silver eyes glowed with hatred and she roundhouse kicked Erebos in the side of the head, and he flew into the forming black hole.

She teleported away, with the only person whom she could trust.

Chronos.

She flashed into his palace within the hourglass nebula, and she pulled out a small vial of red liquid so dark, that it made black look white.

As if knowing she would appear, she was flashed into the true time lord's palace where she was greeted by an elderly Chronos.

"Nyx! Oh Chaos, what happened to you?!" He demanded, helping her to his throne when he noticed her wound.

It didn't look fatal, but the platinum ichor was slowly draining from her body.

"Erebos..." She rasped, "Has sword... Created by father..." She swallowed deeply.

"Take your time." He soothed her, ripping off a sleeve of her dress to make a bandage and stop the bleeding.

"_Íta Trópidos... Katastroféas ton... Kósmon_ is free..." She placed the vile in his hands. "Give it to Perseus Jackson... He must become... A demon... To save Artemis... And the... Universe... And tell him... That his... His mother was..." She didn't say no more.

Chronos shed his first tear in ten million years when he felt one stream of sand stop. The timeline of Nyx had ended... She was dead.

But one thing still bugged him. How come the Sands of Time in Artemis' stream still continue to grow, even though she is in the Void?

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Hey guys! And I'm done! I'll reply to reviews now to get them out of the way.**

**Guest:** Really good story,but if you don't bring artemis back in some way I'll barge into a Milletry airbase steal a F22 Raptor fly to where you live and blow the shit out of you with the missiles!

And then get the chaos guys to use the kittens on you after if you somehow still survive...

**Me: *can't stop laughing* Dude, you won't get the chance! And that is just wrong in every way possible...**

**PJandLGequalsLove:** I agree with you I just started watching the sea of monsters and it is not too bad it definitely has its moments

Good job on the chapter btw

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh, I know his age! Do you want me to tell all your followers, Soul?

And let me just say this to Master of Chaos: I swear your insane. No offense, but seriously, kittens? What kind of cruel sick person are you?!

**Me: Go right ahead. And finally! Someone agrees with me!**

**Fruit** **Loops: **Wow... I mean... wow. That was... wow. That was completely unexpected and the first time I've seen ARTEMIS die in a pertamis fanfic. Wow. Good story mate. Will make sure to bookmark it and follow you.

**Me: It is? Errrrr... That's why a lot of viewers hate me for it... And thanks!**

**CuriousGuest:** Don't you authors get bored of abusing poor Percy? So many of you write fics where his family is killed, Annabeth too, but you took it to a new level. It's the first fic I've read where Artemis fades/dies.. O.o

And I don't like it ;

**Me: Errrrrr... Would it be bad to say 'no'...? And there's the blow... You hate me, don't you?**

**Sunnysocks:** :'( how could you ? U killed Artemis ! Teardrop

Ya know I would say good chap but...u killed Artemis so I can't wahhhhhhhh ya know u should make ill for killing her by updating soon !

**Me: How could I? Well, I got bored, wanted to put a HUGE twist on the story! And that came up... And do you hate me too?**

**A few of you guys didn't even pay attention!**

**Anyway, guys, I'm going to allow you guys to have a say in this (guests too): what should I do with the story name? I've got a few names, but if you can suggest an awesome one then please do! The options are:**

**The Road to Darkness (keep the same)**

**The Black Sun**

**The Demon's Spirit**

**Also, I'll draw another story cover that I own, and It shall go with the story name. I'll update when the poll closes... Three to four days... Maybe five? And next chapter will pretty long for you guys too!**

**So yeah, Read and Review for a longer and better chapter 19!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	19. Chapter 19: Great, Deformed Attackers

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 19!**

**The new image is nearly done, and I'll leave it until chapter 20 until I take the votes in and change the story name.**

**So yeah, I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy, my most lovely viewers!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

The two vanished in a bright silver flash of light. A puddle of crimson blood stained then ground, and a pile of arrows clattered to the ground next to it - all of them coated in a thick layer of fresh blood.

With a roar of the held in pain, he was engulfed in dense purple flames.

The deformed monster in front of him was burnt and killed, it's insides cooking. It exploded, and the boy in purple flames glared at the one who killed his sister.

All he saw was red, and he charged forwards. He was a blur of purple.

But then, a small voice entered the back of his mind... His one and only true love... She was coaxing him... Soothing him in fact...

The flames died down, but that didn't stop him from unleashing his wrath upon his twisted sibling.

When he was beaten and bloody, he was pulled off of the figure beaten to a pulp.

Silver eyes met with his.

The girl kissed him... But it was not real... It was an illusion... A mere false projection of the mind.

But it only made his need for her stronger.

_Artemis..._

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"Remind me to never say 'no' to you two again..." Percy grumbled as he massaged his bloodstained bandaged arm from where the two girls maimed him.

"Get over it, kelp head!" Thalia and Zoë just laughed.

The son of Poseidon hadn't stopped complaining ever since their little trip to Olympus begun an hour or so ago.

After an agonizing long wait, Argus pulled up to the curb and let the three partly immortal teens out a block away from the Empire State Building.

He still carried strong amounts of anger within him, but Zoë and Thalia were now beginning to feel it effect them. And neither of them liked it.

The stroll to Olympus was slow, a minute seeming like an hour, a second like a minute... Well, you get the idea.

"So, Perce... Who exactly gave you the chance to save Artemis?" Thalia piped up, getting bored with the never-ending silence.

"Chronos, the true lord of time. He gave me two options: stay here, become a demon and save the world; or I go to the Void and save Artemis." Percy answered. He wasn't exactly in the mood to go explain in any more detail.

"And you chose to save Artemis..." Zoë blurted out, a looking off into the distance.

"No, Zoë, Percy wouldn't let the world fall just like that. He _will_ find a way to do both, as he's too loyal to let the world burn or allow Artemis to remain faded any longer." Thalia argued, and the son of Poseidon had to hold back the smirk tearing its way onto his face. Thalia would always stick up for him and acted like the sister he never had, even when they'd been arguing 24/7 beforehand.

"Is that a smile I see, kelp head?" the daughter of Zeus mocked, noticing Percy's smirk. It then broke into a smile.

"Yeah, it's the smile where I'm thinking of a few ways on how to shut a certain pinecone face up." Percy joked, only to get an electrical charge run through his body, and his left arm to go into a mini spasm.

The three continued talking, and before they new it, they were at the Empire State building.

Well... It was just across the street. A jolt of uneasiness ran throughout Percy's mind, before a distant growl caught the attention of his ears.

It was deep and menacing, and then a glint of gold caught his eye.

"Thalia, get out Aegis and both of you get your weapons ready..." Percy's eyes followed the gold blur.

A loud roar cut through the air, silencing the street. Then, screams of terror erupted.

Multiple innocents were tossed into the air, as the monster charged at the three.

"Took it long enough to crawl out of Tartarus." Percy growled, and pulled his two female companions as a lion the size of a garbage truck leapt over them.

The son of Poseidon would've called it the Nemean Lion, but it was seriously deformed. It's teeth seemed to be all over it's muzzle, the tail seemed to be split into many thin strings of flesh and fur, and golden bones were on the outside of its body, making it look quite a bit like an arachnid (just the skeleton on the outside). Its claws were non existent, instead sharp bristles made up its legs, not even forming the legs properly.

Percy couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for its deformed state, but all of that was thrown out of the metaphorical window when it tossed over a bus full off school children.

Then sea spawn whipped out his handgun and fired the entire mag of twelve bullets upon the beast.

Immense pain entered his heart, and before either Thalia and Zoë could even summon their bows and arrows, Percy pushed them away, and the Nemean Lion charged the son of the sea.

He tried to find another mag, but came up empty. He tossed his duffle bag and gun to Thalia, and ordered "Find a mag of bullets for that gun, and shoot this son of a birch!"

He wouldn't dare say anymore, as a gold blur rammed into his gut, driving the wind from his lungs. Specks of dark red blood fled from Percy's lips, and he grabbed ahold of the first thing he could reach. And it made him feel extremely sick.

He plunged his hand deep into its eye sockets, feeling the remains of the eyes explode and drip blood and water all over his hands. He certainly won't be having an appetite for supper tonight.

Percy grasped onto the insides of the eye sockets, trying his best to ignore the gross slime in his hands and the awful stench that wafted into his nostrils.

It reminded Percy of Ladon's breath... And that was unpleasant. He was still trying to get that smell out of his his clothes he wore when he encountered the dragon on mount Tamalpais, AKA mount Tam.

_Now isn't the time to defocus,_ he scolded himself, _I have to keep this thing distracted long enough for Thalia to find a bullet to shoot it with._

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Three arrows buried themselves deep into the deformed monster's left flank.

With a sharp growl, Percy removed his right hand, flicked his wrist, and drove his hidden blade deep into the Nemean Lion's skull.

With a cry of pain, it ran into a brick wall in an attempt to get the son of Poseidon off of it.

"Anytime soon, Thals!" Percy yelled, grunting in pain as Zoë missed a shot at the deformed beast's head and grazed his side. It didn't look bad, but Percy felt like he was about to die. Multiple sharp teeth penetrated his lower abdomen. He could feel the blood slowly slithering out of his wounds and down his body.

_CRACK!_

A gun shot was fired. But it wasn't his gun. It was too high pitched for his gun.

Thalia was now shooting multiple projectiles at a figure who looked a lot like Percy... Orion.

Orion shared look with Percy, and it was a complete contrast to Percy's look. Well, both had the killer's intent and an evil shine within them.

The twisted half-brother of Percy pulled out three throwing knives and a dagger. With a sharp movement, he stabbed Zoë in the leg, preventing her from moving.

"Zoë!" Thalia yelled, and unleashed many arrows onto Orion. The fallen constellation just grinned, and all of them stopped in mid-air. They all seemed to turn around so they were facing the lieutenant of the now disbanded hunt.

"THALIA!" Percy roared, but it was too late. Before the arrows could come into contact with her body, she and Zoë both vanished in a flash of silver light.

A burning hit Percy like a lorry driving over his 'special place'.

_No! This... Is... The... Last... __**TIME!**_ Percy mentally screamed, and all too familiar deep purple flames engulfed the son of Poseidon.

All colour drained from Percy's vision, leaving the world he saw in black and white. Blue people were dotted around the place, in buildings, but his eyes were focused on the red figure. The deformed Nemean Lion was dead at his feet, and melted away into golden dust.

Orion's grin turned into a frown, his eyes gave up their shine for blood to glistening with fear.

The smell of it filled his nostrils.

Percy ran towards Orion. A nagging at the back of his mind was begging him to stop.

Percy remembered the voice, and the aura of purple flames slowly died down. But he still pulled his fist back and pummelled it into Orion's face. He didn't stop there though.

Percy continued to wail punches upon Orion's stunned form, not allowing him to regain his senses.

Eventually, Percy was pulled off by strong hands. He looked up, to see Artemis. He was about to kiss her, when he saw that it was Apollo.

"Woah, dude! Don't you even think about turning gay! Arty would kill us both, and I don't fancy spending an extended vacation in Tartarus!" Apollo yelled, and flashed the him and Percy away from the ruined street.

"What... What happened to the mist? The mortals... They saw it all..." Percy muttered, feeling slightly weak.

"It's fading, Perseus. Now, sleep, I need to stitch you up as I did to your two lady friends." The sun god answered, and knocked Percy out.

_At least their fine..._ Percy was relieved that the two were alive, but he still new that he wouldn't get the peaceful sleep he needed... He would only see blood and carnage, before seeing a dragon darker than night with golden eyes glowing so bright that the sun would loom like a ball of black.

"_Sleep..._" Percy muttered weakly, before the darkness overcame him.

In the distance, within deep space 7.9 light years away, a black dragon slowly flew towards the Earth, bloodlust gleaming brightly in its glowing golden eyes.

Next to it; hovered a man wrapped in a black cloak. Erebos.

"**Soon, Perseus Jackson, your precious little world will crumble as will you. In the end, despite all of your efforts, you shall fall! My brother made a worthy sacrifice, and a foolish mistake. I WILL CRUSH YOU!**" The primordial of darkness whipped out his sword, and made a tear through space.

"**I'll meet you there. I have some… Err… Business to attend to…**" Erebos barked at the black dragon. It puffed out black smoke as its master entered the wormhole and closed behind him.

"_**I would love to face this Perseus Jackson myself... But in time, as I am still weak from my eternal imprisonment. I am Íta Trópidos, Katastroféas ton Kósmon! I will shake the foundations of the universe! I… AM… APOCALYPSE!**_" It roared, shaking the very foundations of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the rest of the universe.

And that was only a very small portion of its power…

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm done guys! Sorry it isn't as long as I promised, but I've been tied up with quite a lot of problems and only got today to write.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the reviews!**

**AnukusmosRage:** You know I pretty much have read every single pertemis story and urs by far is absolutely amazing and by the way...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Me: Thanks! And you too!**

**DrewTheSeagull:** Wow it's been a while... Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. Anyways, killing Artemis kinda pissed me off, but I liked how you followed it up. I personally liked the middle title. Can't remember what it was but I remember it was my favorite. Also, amazing chapter(s). Had to put the "s" because I just read the last three. Keep up the good work and hopefully I'll be back soon.

**Me: It's cool. It did that with everybody… and thanks! The Black Sun? yeah, I like that one.**

**And thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Neptune's Son:** Cool story! Keep updating please!

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh! Enough with the kittens! OK?! Just stop!

And Soul is 14. He's literally 9 days older than me, although I'm like a million times more mature, thank you very much.

**Me: *laughing my ass off* And that's true, true… WAIT, THAT'S NOT TRUE! I might be a TINY bit wacko…**

**You are SO not welcome!**

**The Master of Chaos:** It's good that Artemis is still alive; I almost thought I would have to kill you, but I will be merciful. But Percy Jackson better not change too much or even all the powers of darkness, light, and order won't stop my chaos!

**Me: No kittens this time? And dude… Darkness and Light own all!**

**Anyway, personally, I think that this chapter is pretty much a heap of shit as I only had today to write. If I didn't write today, you guys would've had to wait another few days.**

**By the way, I'm back to school Monday… Which reminds me, I need to get ahold of some more pyro bombs…**

**AND, I hope you guys had an awesome New Years! I was at the London fire work show and Gary Barlow's Big Ben Bash. Both were EPIC! Wonder what you guys got up to?**

**Read and Review so I slam another chapter in before I go back to school the sixth of January!**

**See you guys soon!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	20. Chapter 20: A Father's Betrayal

**Hey guys! Errrr... I should start by saying 'sorry' for the crappy chapter I gave you guys the other day... As... Well... It was rather crappy and... Full of shit!**

**I don't own anything (well, at least not yet...)!**

**Enjoy or be banished to hell for all eternity! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A day soon passed. And then another. And another. Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

Many claimed them to of died. Others said that they abandoned them. But the most realistic one, was that they were on their quest still, but struggling quite alot.

He watched them through a sphere of light, but soon is dissolved into dust as the throne room doors were slammed open.

One of the many men within his army stood there, panting heavily.

"What is it, soldier?" The man demanded, rising from his throne.

"Sir," The guard wheezed, "You eldest son is attacking, killing the others with a mere flick of the wrist."

Fear was laced in the soldier's voice. Fear filled the man's deep grey eyes. Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed deeply. He was hoping that he would never have to fight again, but his time of retirement would have to wait.

"Lieutenant, where is my armour?" The man demanded. He was _seriously_ going to regret this.

"Milord, it is highly recommended that you take the next flight out of here! I am sorry for my tone of voice, but the Dark One will kill you!" The soldier cried.

"It's not my life you should be concerned about - you should your own. Take the next space ship out of here. I need to have a few words with my son..." The king pushed past his lieutenant and marched towards the armoury.

The sounds of battle filled the colony of Chaotica. Chaotica was a floating island with seven others floating around it, each and every one of them connected by dark matter.

But the central city was in turmoil. Smoldering craters loomed the area; dark shadow-like creatures lurked through the dark corners, killing anyone who came near them.

Then again, an army of angels marched through the city. Both sets of creatures had a leader.

One had bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He radiated so much light that not even Apollo in his sun chariot could suppress it. He had huge angelic wings protruding from his back, and wielded a spear made out of light.

The other one wore a hooded black cloak, but the burning blood red eyes gave whom it was away.

"Father, when can we destroy Chaos?" The bright boy asked, eager to slay his grandfather.

"Soon, Aether. He shall be here in little time, and then we may destroy him for banishing us from Chaotica, our islands with it." Erebos soothed his son, leaning on his well overly large sword.

Chaos knew of their plans. But he never expected Aether to turn his back on him so soon into the war.

_Like father, like son... But where did I go wrong with Erebos?_ Chaos asked himself as he slammed on some armour and smashed his glass cabinet which contained his sword.

But for some reason, Chaos had a feeling that he will not survive the battle to come with him verses his own flesh and blood - his son and grandson.

A space was awaiting the creator in case the fight got out of hand and he was forced to retreat.

Chaos marched out into the courtyard, leaning over slightly thanks to the weight of his sword.

"**So, Chaos," **Greeted Erebos, a sadistic grin plastered upon his face, "**you finally decided to join the party.**"

"Erebos... Where did I ever go wrong with you?" Chaos asked, tears threatening to spill.

"**You went wrong at every single method! Now Aether, make your father proud.**" Erebos sneered, and the _protengoi_ of the upper heavens charged his grandfather.

"I'm sorry, Aether..." Chaos muttered, and swung his sword at him.

Aether simply blocked it and sliced Chaos's left cheek open. Platinum ichor bled from the wound.

With the flat of his blade, Aether smacked his the creator upside the head, sending him sprawling across the courtyard.

Aether kicked off Chaos' helmet.

"Do you want the honours, fa-URRRGGGHHHH!" Aether spluttered, and coughed up ichor. He looked down to see his father's sword running right through his body, his heart on the tip of the sword.

"Erebos... W-wh-why...?" Aether rasped, and grunted in pain as his father kicked him off of his sword.

"**You disgust me, Aether. I am ashamed to ever call you son.**" He decapitated the personification of the upper heavens, and watched as his son's head rolled away in joy.

"**Now father, any last words?**" Erebos sneered, his sword point at his father's throat.

"A few actually... Your a fucking twat!" Chaos snarled through gritted teeth.

With a roar of anger, Erebos rammed his sword all the way to the hilt through his father's body.

Then, the body morphed into a manikin.

"**You slimy... GAH! I'll get him and that army of Chaos later. I have some lives to haunt...**" Erebos cursed, before dropping a small pill onto the ground.

The second the protengoi of darkness had melted into the shadows, the pill began to expand before it exploded, causing a supernova explosion.

Luckily, Chaos and his escape pod were a good distance away.

"Where to, milord?" One man asked.

"Earth, men. We will help the Olympians stop Íta Trópidos, Katastroféas ton Kósmon one and for all." Chaos ordered, and the ship shot off faster then the speed of light.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Percy wasn't having a good day. First of all, he gets beaten up by Thalia and Zoë, then they got assaulted by a deformed Nemean Lion and Orion, _then_ Orion injures both of the girls (which resulted in Percy going rage mode and beating his brother to a pulp). To top it all off, he nearly kissed Apollo - but the sun god _did_ look just like Artemis.

Then again, he was currently having a spaz attack. Apollo and Chronos had injected the demon blood into Percy's veins, and they were both shocked that Percy's reactions were this quick.

Zoë and Thalia had recovered fairly quickly and were up and jumping around in no time.

Percy though, was a complete and utter different story. Instead, he was locked and sealed away within an endless nightmare.

He was currently wondering around a dense forest. The sun glared down at the son of Poseidon, blasting wave after wave of heat at him.

Slowly, though, the sunlight began to vanish. But it wasn't behind a cloud... Or the moon.

Instead, a small black dot appeared on the sun, and began to grow. An erie light was cast over the world, and all of the wildlife seemed to drop down dead.

Percy's head snapped upwards as a deep rumble came from above.

Light was slowly drained from the world, and inhaled by the black dot. It soon covered the entire sun, but continued to grow.

A deep, menacing, ancient laugh filled the air.

"**_So... This is the fabled son of Poseidon? Don't look like much... Oh well... Perseus Jackson, as we speak you slowly become like me: a demon. The blood that now runs through your veins is my own. I have a very rare generous offer to give you though... Join me, Perseus, and we shall rule the cosmos together! I will give you your precious Artemis back, and give you your own galaxy to rule! Slay Chronos, and I shall grant your deepest desires... What do you say?_**" The voice offered. Percy knew who it was instantly.

_The Spirit of Apocalypse_.

"How about this: shove that deal up your mother fucking ass you over sized wank stain!" Percy yelled up at the sky, and the world around him dissolved into nothing, only for Percy to fall through black clouds.

The black sun was little above him, tearing up chunks of cement, soil and metals. Not even 12 tonne lorries were safe, as they were heaved up and into it.

"**_This is what you call a Black Hole, Perseus Jackson. This is what will happen to your world as you denied my most generous offer. Now, you will watch everyone you love burn!_**" It the beast roared, and a dragon head darker than night itself slithered out of the black hole.

Its eyes shone brighter than any star - brighter than light itself.

Percy came into collision with the ground. He saw puddles of golden ichor littering the streets of Manhattan. The Empire State building burned, nearly all collapsed in on itself. Not a single soul was alive in the barren wasteland of what the proud city of Manhattan used to stand.

It was obvious that Olympus wasn't in the sky. Market stalls he remembered seeing during his occasional stroll through the streets of Olympus littered the ground or floated high in the air, all of the rubble sharing the same fate: to be crushed by the catastrophic gravitational field that the black hole had surrounding it.

The son of Poseidon slowly stood up, and glared daggers at he Spirit of Apocalypse.

"If this world dies, then I will avenge it. As long as I live and breath, not even death will stop me from tearing you apart..." Percy snarled, and uncapped his trusty sword - Riptide.

Well, he _thought_ that it was Riptide.

It was shaped just like Riptide, but instead of cesterial bronze, it was forged with an alloy of gold and silver... Electrum.

He just shrugged it off, as the dragon head looked like it was ready to retreat.

"**_Where did you get that?!_**l" It demanded.

"Don't have a freaking clue, but it's gonna be the last thing you see or feel!" Percy threatened, and the dragon fully swooped out of the black hole.

It was probably the size of the moon, but that didn't stop it from maintaining its altitude.

With an ear-splitting roar, it dived down at the son of Poseidon.

Percy brought his sword back, and at the last second he unleashed a battle cry and swung his sword in a huge arc.

His sword didn't make contact with Íta Trópidos, but the dragon recoiled and retreated back to the black hole.

"**_Grrrrrr... I have two immortals wanting a pick at you, so why not now? In your dream?_**" The monster grinned, trying not to show its fear of the sword Percy wields.

"Awww, is little Íta Trópidos scared of my brand spanking new sword?" The son of Poseidon teased the Spirit of Apocalypse.

With a snarl of anger, the dragon summoned the last two people Percy thought he would see there.

"**_Phobos! Deimos! He's all yours!_**" The two said gods flashed in, both of them standing on platforms of black energy.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, it's time for round two!" Phobos challenged, drawing his sword. Deimos copied his brother's example, and the twins charged the waiting son of Poseidon.

"Never gets old..." Percy grunted and leapt backwards, right to the edge of the flying platform he was on. The twin gods of horror and fear strode towards Percy, both swinging their swords in a figure of eight.

Knowing that if he didn't get off of the chunk of road soon, he would be crushed by the sheer mass and gravitational pull of the black hole, Percy leapt off of it and crashed into a pile of rubble which once was a part of the Empire State building.

Deimos and Phobos followed the sea spawn, but instead they just floated down like a feather.

Scrambling out of the rubble, Percy scampered off to a good 100 metres away from the twins.

"Come and play, Perseus... We will give you a real reason to be scared..." They said simultaneously, proper creeping said immortal demigod out.

Images began to flash through Percy's mind, showing him what he feared most.

_He was surrounded by black flames, which stole all of the light around them from the air. A dragon was a little bit less than a kilometre from him, and in its jaws was a limp Artemis, crimson blood spilling from every single wound that the daggers caused._

_Then, spotlights lit up the area. Thalia, Zoë, Nico, Poseidon, Hestia, Nyx, Sally and all of his other friends littered the ground, all looking at the son of Poseidon. Each and every single one of the corpses were ghostly white from no blood, all laying in a pool of their own blood._

Percy trembled in anger, but then he saw something else. The images changed, showing Percy another fear. For some reason, it felt greater than the first set of images.

Annabeth and him were back together, in love, with a world of nothing but darkness, fire, lightning and dead bodies. There was the same black hole behind them, as well as an army of demons.

He was tossed out of his biggest fear, but when he left, he only felt anger - and the desire to kill.

Phobos charged Percy, only to get cut down by a wild slash from Percy.

Deimos then charged. Nobody killed his twin brother and got away with it.

Percy rolled under the swing, and parried a shot coming down upon his head. He sprung up and delivered an almighty kick to Deimos' chest.

The god was sent sprawling across the dusty ground, only to end up with his head amputated. It rolled off and into a pile of debris.

The demigod then turned back to Íta Trópidos, only to see a huge golden eye in front of him.

"**_Now, you die!_**" The planetary sized dragon then ate Percy - whole...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**And I'm… DONE! Sorry it took longer than expected… Hold up… Naaa, it didn't. Anyway, thanks for the 100 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, time to reply to reviews:**

**Zgirl101: **That is totally true! And your way more than a "tiny bit wacko!"

Ha! I go back to school on Tuesday! Can you lend me a pyro bomb when you get them?

**Me: … That's harsh… NO PYRO BOMBS FOR YOU, HAH!**

**Exalta: **Amazing no other word

**Me: Thanks.**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega: **Awesome please please update soon, love you fic

- Lone Wolf out

**Me: Thanks! And sorry about the plot line being too fast (from your review to chapter 10 last night)**

**DaughterOfTartarus11: **cool

**Me: Thanks!**

**Now, As I have nothing else to say, I guess I'll close this chapter… WAIT! Expect updates to be slower as I'm back at school from tomorrow until mid-February.**

**Read and Review or I go soul hunting *cue evil grin***

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Sorry about crappy chapter… Next chapter will be better!**


	21. 21: Demons and a DemigodDemon Hybrid

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the long wait, but my plate was full (literally). I kept on getting ill, had my studying to do, so much homework that Mount Everest would look like an ant (no jokes!) and if you throw my family issues on top... Well, I'll leave you guys to figure it out. I already have a retest Monday because I got an A in maths... And exclusion for many reasons...**

**Not to mention the two reviews I got… I mean, ONLY TWO?!**

**So yeah, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does!**

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**No point of view:**

A loud crash was heard from the infirmary.

It seemed that Percy had just woken up from his nightmare, so Thalia and Zoë dashed into the room.

He was awake, and standing up - but barely. Leaning on the bed, Percy just about managed to stand.

"How do you feel?" Thalia asked, walking over to him. Apollo was in the background, watching the scene unravel.

"Like I got hit by train, run over by a tank , and the swallowed up by a certain dragon I have come to hate..." Percy complained, stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Chronos is here you know. So you might want to get to the throne room." Apollo announced, before flashing out.

Zoë muttered multiple curses about dimwitted sun gods.

As fast as they could, the three dashed over to the throne room. When they got there, Percy and that weren't all to surprised to see the entire council gathered together, as well as all of the minor gods and goddesses. Even Terminus was there, his head glued onto his body the wrong way round.

Thirteen of the Olympians were sat on their thrones, and Percy had to bite back a sniffle when he noticed that Artemis' throne was nothing... Didn't even exist. Apollo glared hard at the son of Poseidon, still resenting him for the death of his twin sister. Zeus, on the other hand, was loathing Percy. The temptation to smite the immortal demigod was pretty tempting, but Zeus really didn't look forward to an angry Poseidon, Hestia and that trying to kill him... Probably most of Olympus would be after his ass.

Chronos stood in the middle of the throne room, leaning on his staff for extra support.

"Say goodbye, as this may be the last time you see them." Chronos warned. Only Percy listened, as he said farewell to his father and motherly figure. Both crushed him in a tight embrace, before releasing him.

Zeus was slightly hurt for the fact that his own daughter just glared at him, as if a piece of gum she had found on the bottom of her shoe.

Chronos then rammed the butt of his staff members into the golden floor of the Olympian throne room, and the four melted away into golden sand...

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

Now, a luxury swim through sand was something that Percy never will want to do again. Sand crawled into his mouth, and slowly choked him.

Then, he was unexpectingly dragged underneath the surface of the sand, only to get spat out onto a stone platform. An eerie purple glow illuminated the area around him.

Percy slowly rose to his feet, and took in the area around him. Torrents of purple flames were spewed up into the sky, and black mountains that cried evil lurked around the horizon. The sky was a dark blue, with a blood red moon lighting up the night sky.

As if on cue, a cry of fright came from above Percy. Looking up, he saw two girls get whisked out of the sky by two flying figures. _Zoë and Thalia!_

Chronos materialized next to him, an angry expression written across his face.

"Stupid gargoyles, don't know when to stop..." The old man snarled, seeming to age with every single second.

"What the Hades just happened?!" Percy growled, grabbing the _Protengoi_ of time by the collar of his shirt.

"I am sorry, Perseus, but you must rush if you wish to get them back alive... Speaking of which, your first part of the demonic transformation begins... Now!" Chronos announced, and then a burning pain entered the sea spawn's back.

The son of Poseidon hunched over, and a warm liquid began to trickle down his back. Something began to emerge from where his shoulder blades were.

After five long, agonizing minutes, the pain began to gradually dull down to a stinging sensation. Percy began to rise up, but not too quickly as the pain still lingered there.

The second he was fully up on my feet, (and the pain had died down) the demon rolled his shoulders.

There was a heavy weight on his back. Percy couldn't tell what it was, but when he turned his head, Percy probably had a heart attack. There, were two leathery bat-like wings, both faintly flapping about.

"Now, I'll take my leave Perseus Jackson. You better hurry up if you wish to save your friends." Chronos then vanished into a vortex of sand.

Looking up, he saw that the closest demon was only a mile away, high in the sky.

Thinking about stretching out his wings, the bat wings did. _Now this is a good time for a test flight!_ He mentally shrugged, and ran in the direction of the closest gargoyle.

Diving over the edge of the platform, demigod-turned-demon flew after it, narrowly missing numerous torrents and vortexes of purple flames.

He began to rise up up into the air, and turned out to be only a hundred or so metres behind the gargoyle.

Silver arrows seemed to shoot any incoming demons, and multiple flashes of silver lit up, so either Zoë and Thalia were not going to give up so easily.

Then again, Thalia would be screaming her head off - not to mention that she would be zapping her capturer with bolts of lightning. So it was Zoë he was going after.

The son of Poseidon shot upwards, and narrowly missed the gargoyle.

With an ear-splitting screech, the demon spat multiple pellets of purple fire at Percy. He dodged them, swooping low and rolling out of the fireballs' way.

Outstretching his hand, the champion of Hestia launched a bright orange flame straight at the demon. He had to be careful not to burn Zoë. He really didn't fancy losing his family jewels so soon into his life.

It hit home, and screwed up the gargoyle's misproportioned face even more.

It roared in pain, and released the disowned daughter of Atlas from its taloned grasp.

All Percy could do was watch as she plunged down into the fiery depths of the distorted world. Faster than light itself, Percy dived straight down after his friend.

Many hollers and cries came from behind him, but for the first time ever, Percy's mind was only set on one thing: saving Zoë. He snatched her out of the air just before they reached the purple flames. Outstretching his wings, Percy broke their fall, flapping his wings in huge arcs.

Zoë looked at him, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Percy..." She began, "thank you."

"No problem... Now, lets kick some demon ass!" Percy grinned, throwing another fireball at a gargoyle.

"Hopefully you can shoot like this..." Before Zoë could retort, Percy flipped her over, holding her around the waist with his right hand.

"Oh please, this is easier than taking candy from a baby." Zoë grinned, and a shocked look grew upon Percy's face.

"You steal candy from _babies?!_ How _evil_ can you get?!" Percy said, a mock ashamed look written across his face.

"We're forgetting Thalia, you idiotic male." Zoë rolled her eyes, and Percy dashed off in the direction he came from, after his beloved cousin.

_Hold on Thals, we're coming for you..._ Percy thought, ignoring the strain on his wings because of the extra weight they had to carry.

It was not all that easy carrying Zoë while chasing a gargoyle a few miles up ahead of you. He wasn't calling her fat or anything, but he only just got them…And Zeus knows how he managed to fly not even a minute after he got them.

Anyway, he was right about what Thalia would be doing. She is currently zapping the living crap out of the gargoyle that carried her off to wherever its base was.

Waves of anxiety kept on washing over Percy. He was really worried about Thalia, and he seriously doubted that the demons would have a heart and not torture her.

All of a sudden, a sharp burning pain entered the son of Poseidon's back.

Above him, lurked six gargoyles, each uglier than the other.

"Zoë! Get ready for some high-speed target practice!" He warned, and tossed her up into the air. She landed on Percy's back, just above his waist.

"Shoot the ones chasing us and above! I have below and in front sorted!" Percy barked, and the daughter of Atlas spun around so she was facing the opposite direction.

Clamping her muscular legs around Percy's waist, she began shooting many arrows at the demons chasing them.

With every demon that died, two more seemed to take its place - a lot like a hydra.

Percy was also taking them out - blasting them with fireballs and torrents of water.

"HANG ON!" Percy roared over the blood-curdling sound of demons dying.

Zoë grabbed Percy's legs and leaned over. As if on cue, Percy suddenly dropped out of the sky. All Zoë saw was a massive explosion that eradicated every demon above them.

A distant cry of help reached the son of Poseidon's ears. _Thalia!_

Ending his dive, Percy swerved into the direction of his cousin's scream.

Percy could faintly make out a huge demonic castle in the direction of the scream.

"How do you feel about trashing a party, Zoë?" Percy asked as she spun around, so she was now resting in the crook between his wings.

"I don't see why not..." She commented, and with a grin, Percy darted off in the direction of the castle, hell-bent on saving his cousin from the demons' grasp.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**_Somewhere dark, and gloomy... In other words, a hellhole..._**

The mysterious figure slammed his hand against the iron table in front of him.

Nothing seemed to be going right. The demon blood was supposed to _kill_ the son of Poseidon, not _enhance_ his abilities.

Then, a huge glob of spit landed on the demon's shaven head, and dribbled down the side of his face.

He snapped upwards, and snarled at the prisoner in the cage above him.

"_Your friends shall never find you, birch. They are currently rotting in the dark flames that take up the majority of this world._" He sneered, and the prisoner spat again.

"Oh trust me, Percy's gonna _fucking_ rip you apart when he gets his hands on you..." She hissed, her teeth bared back into a snarl.

Her glowing electric blue eyes were the easiest way to identify her, both of them shining through her slick hair that hid most of her facial features; but with the punk clothing, lightly tanned skin and raven black hair, you would know who it was within seconds.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunt.

"_I would love to see him try... But, then again... He will eventually give into his inner demon, and destroy the world he once loved. The last thing you'll ever remember, is when your dear cousin carves you apart and drains you of your blood!_" The demon laughed devilishly, before kicking off of the table as he sat in his wheeled, human-skin desk chair.

The chair was a variety of colours, from reds and yellows to black and grey. The armrests, wheels and leg of the chair were made from fresh human bones, which looked as if they were harvested from the mortal's body that very day.

Reaching the fridge, the demon opened it up wide and pulled out a bottle of a red substance. _Blood._

Thalia nearly brought up her breakfast when the revolting scent reached her nostrils.

The demon got a can of something that had '_brain juice_' engraved into the can. He got a pint glass from a cupboard, and poured the blood and brains into it.

After resealing the brain juice and putting both back in the fridge, he pulled out a jar of eyeballs.

_Then_, Thalia threw up. All over the desk.

"_An eye-blood-brain, miss Grace?_" The demon asked in a sickly sweet tone, dropping five eyeballs into the evil concoction.

He put them back into the fridge before closing it. Gingerly grabbing his drink, the demon took a massive gulp of the drink.

He wheeled back over to his desk, and fished out an eyeball. You could see that it was blood shot, with a few veins still full of blood.

A bit of muscle and veins still dangled from the back of the eye, but the demon didn't seem to care. He just popped it into his mouth, and chewed it slowly, squashing the sclera, pupil and iris in his sharp choppers. Blood dribbled from his dark grey lips and a bit of muscle escaped. Without a care in the world, the demon just slurped it up like someone did when they ate Chinese noodles.

He then inhaled the last of the drink remaining eyeballs, when the prison door was slammed open. Screams filled the air above.

A demon stood there, panting heavily.

"Master... They have... Penetrated our... Base..." The demon panted. His golden mohican was dripping with sweat, and his face was covered in black blood from other demons.

"_Then destroy them!_" The master barked, "_We cannot afford to lose the prisoner!_"

"I told you he would come for me..." Thalia snarled, her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the demon. She occasionally eyed her canister of made, which was on the master's desk. At least the demons were dumb enough to not take her bracelet.

"_Silence, Thalia Grace! You will die if necessary, but you shall NOT leave alive!_" The demon snarled, and the soldier left hesitantly.

And the demon master meant every word he said. Neither of the three would reach the Void - dead or alive.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

**Hey guys! Err… Sorry about the extremely delayed update… But I was ill, had studying for a retest (even though I got a freaking ****_A_**** -_-), had extra boxing training for an upcoming fight AND school. I could literally only write today as I made up some excuse to stay home (don't blame me… I'm WAY ahead of my year group…). Then again, I only got a review or two (no more than that).**

**Anyway, time to reply to some reviews!**

**Lmb111514: **Ohhhh, he got eaten by a dragon...Probably just as fun as getting swallowed by Kronos! J I like the story, it has some of the same plots as other stories, but whole new ideas as well (I especially loved the death of Artemis, very clever, unique, and smart). Can't wait for the next chapter to see what happens between the Spirit of Apocalypse and Percy!

** Me: Yeah… He did for good reasons. Haha, probably is… Now that's given me an insane idea for the future… Thanks, and I think that you're the first one who actually likes that idea! That was only to scare Percy… ****_íta Trópidós_**** (Spirit of Apocalypse) is too weak to fight Percy full scale. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as last chapter (hopefully more)!**

**Zgirl101: **Here it its! Review #108!

...

That's it. Bye!

**Me: … I want to shoot you Zgirl…**

**So yeah… The latest next chapter will be up is by Sunday, earliest Friday. So yeah, guys, I'll see you soon!**

**Read and Review so next chapter comes better and more epic (also faster). I have begun planning my next PJO story, and will start within the next month or so. So yeah, see ya later!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
